


Dial K for Kira

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alliances, Anal Sex, Cause this smut escalator going straight to the top floor, Dirty Talk, Future smutty tags to be added, Hot Springs & Onsen, L doesn’t realize he’s actually talking to Kira, L has a Kira fetish, Layers of lies, Light has an L fetish, Light thinks he’s talking to an L roleplayer, Light’s gonna be so rich, M/M, Masturbation, Oh shit moments, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Ryuk is not helpful, Ryuk may be helpful after all, Scheming, Sex on pianos, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut and Feels, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to clients to rivals to lovers to ???, Things Are Said, This is getting even smuttier somehow, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, When online relationships move to real life, and a praise kink, extra special sex toys, light is kira, of the Park Hyatt Tokyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light needs some easy money to finance his Kira plans, and notices there’s a big demand for Kira roleplay phone sex. So he figures, “Why not? Pretty sure I’ll be convincing.”He raises some fast cash and plans to shut the whole thing down and get back to writing names, until he gets a request from somebody who wants to “roleplay” as L....





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after Lind L. Tailor was killed by Kira, and before L has become suspicious of Light.

L crouched in front of his laptop, popping jellybeans into his mouth one at a time, staring at the webpage that by now he knew by heart. It was 3 am and he’d finally broken down after being unable to sleep again. It was gnawing at him, this obsession, and he needed to find a discrete outlet and soon.

 

_**Kira Roleplay Phone Sex—Guaranteed to be convincing or your money back ($9.99/minute, extra fees apply for special requests). Private and discrete. Make your fantasies of Kira reality tonight! Calls must be scheduled using the contact form below, no exceptions.**_

 

There was little other information, other than a scrolling list of glowing reviews from anonymous callers. _Apparently this is quite the realistic experience._ He hoped it might be better than the other ones he’d called before. They had all been rather...disappointing. But L was nothing if not persistent. 

 

His knobby fingers hovered over keyboard, debating. _$9.99/minute is pretty damn expensive._ Not that it really mattered to L, money wasn’t an issue. But this Kira roleplayer must be very good to demand such a rate, and that just piqued his interest further. _And they schedule all calls._ That was a departure from the usual call centers that catered to these fetishes. _A moonlighting actor perhaps?_

 

L chewed his lip and then went ahead and typed his secure number and encrypted email into the contact form. He took a deep breath and pressed ‘send.’

 

**Thank you! You’ll be contacted within 24 hours to set up the call.**

 

L thrust his fist into the bowl of jellybeans and scooped a handful into his mouth. Yes, this might be just the thing he needed to get his head back into the case and out of the gutter. Because every time Kira evaded him and more criminals were found dead, it only got worse. L had never been challenged like this before, and that was the most powerful aphrodisiac he’d ever encountered. He’d been having a terrible time trying to focus on _actually_ catching Kira with all his fantasies of what he wanted to do when he caught them.

 

He just had to make absolutely sure that no one would ever know about his little kink. Given how little was public knowledge about himself, and even less of that was truth, he didn’t feel worried that this roleplayer would actually think he was L. Because how do you identify one fake persona from another?

 

**—————**

 

Light scrolled through his emails on his walk to school the next day, which was just hundreds of requests from his Kira phone sex gig. He sighed, copy-pasting the same reply into each one:

 

**Thanks for your interest but we are no longer accepting calls at this time. Have a killer day in Kira’s new world!**

 

He reminded himself to delete the webpage and deactivate the email address when he got home from school that afternoon.

 

Ryuk craned his neck over Light’s shoulder, “Whatcha doin’ Light-o? How many calls you takin tonight, hyuk?” Ryuk rubbed his hands eagerly. Even though Light made him leave the room during the calls, it made no difference with his shinigami senses.

 

”None Ryuk.” He kept copy-pasting, not looking up. “I’m done with that. I made over $20k in a week, I think I’m set for awhile unless something really expensive crops up. Plus...I was getting bored. I’ve got more important things to do with my time.” _Like writing names, creating my new world, figuring out how to find and kill L..._

 

“What?!” Ryuk couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face; he had certainly not been bored by this money-raising scheme of Light’s. And he didn’t want it to end. “Well, money is like fun, Light-o. You can never have too much, hyuk. Probably better take a few, y’know, just to be safe.”

 

Light rolled his eyes and laughed, “Ryuk you’re such a bad liar. Good thing you aren’t trying to convince anybody _you’re_ Kira.” 

 

Ryuk poked him in the arm, “You’re convincing because you really are Kira, hyuk.” Ryuk chuckled at that, “Ain’t that some shit. Real Kira pretending to be Kira to raise some money to hide the fact he’s Kira.” Ryuk doubled over in laughter. _Now that’s amusing!_

 

Light couldn’t help but giggle a bit too. If he was honest with himself, he found Japan’s increasingly common Kira fetish nearly as funny as his deceptive exploitation of it. “Well, it was better than getting some minimum wage job, and I barely had to do any work. Just pick up the phone and be myself. What could be easier?” He was nearly done replying to all the emails, and the train station was just ahead.

 

But the last email made him pause, and he stopped in the sidewalk to read it.

 

**I will be roleplaying as the detective L.  For what you charge, I hope you’re as convincing as I am. Let me know at your earliest convenience when you have availability. I don’t like to wait.**

 

 _Hmmm. Now that’s a new one. This client even types things I could imagine L saying. But I don’t need the money anymore._ He pasted in the same reply he’d sent the rest, but his curiousity won out and he deleted it again. Instead he typed that he would call their number at 11 pm tonight.

 

Light smirked up at Ryuk, “Maybe I’ll do just one more. And then that’s it.” _This L roleplayer thinks he’s good, does he?_ He pressed send and deleted all the other client emails, then stepped onto the train.

 

_Well, let’s find out._

 

_————-_

 

Light acknowledged he had felt unusually curious about the call he’d scheduled for tonight. He’d been distracted at school, and had watched the clock closely when he’d gotten home. Because he’d thought of little else but finding and punishing L since being humiliated during the Lind L. Tailor spectacle just days ago. Maybe he could get some of his frustration out talking to this fake L. _Worth a try anyway._

 

Finally, 11 pm rolled around and he found himself sitting on the bed, staring down at his phone. He gave Ryuk a look, and the shinigami grinned but slunk out of the room. He dialed the client’s number, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. _Calm down, it’s just some pathetic, lonely kinkster like all the others._

 

They picked up immediately, the voice was low in pitch and unfamiliar. “Hello?”

 

Light leaned back on his bed and assumed his sultry Kira voice, “Is this L? I heard you wanted to talk to Kira. Well today’s your lucky day, given how _hard_ you’ve been searching for me.” Light heard a small intake of breath on the other end and supposed he’d nailed it.

 

L swallowed and shut his laptop, leaping up to pace in his bedroom. “Kira...” He felt nervous, but reminded himself this was in no way the real Kira, just some actor looking for a quick buck. But the fantasy was worth every penny if they kept up this kind of talk. “I already took care of the payment details in your website. But...I have some special requests.”

 

”Special requests cost extra. And the fee depends on what it is. I’ll email you the prices later after the call. I know that’s vague, but if you want to talk to Kira, that’s how it is.” 

 

“Done.”

 

 _Well that was easy._ “Good. So go on L, tell me what the greatest detective in the world wants tonight.” Light added in some sarcasm, he couldn’t help himself.

 

L went to crouch on his bed. “First tell me what you’re wearing. What you look like.”

 

”Well, telling you my appearance would spoil our little cat and mouse game, wouldn’t it L? But I’ll tell you what I’m wearing. Or more accurately, what I’m not wearing. Nothing but silk boxers, and they feel positively sinful against my skin.”

 

L closed his eyes and thought about that mental image, feeling his cock start to stir. “That’s it?”

 

”Designing my new world is exhausting work, L. I figure I can at least be comfortable when I’m off-duty. Don’t you feel the same? I’m sure you get a bit frustrated chasing my shadow.”

 

L hummed his approval. “Yes, I do. But tell me Kira, aren’t you afraid I’ll find you and execute you?”

 

Light gave an easy, musical laugh into the phone, “Of course not. The only way that would happen is if you managed to outsmart me, or I made a mistake. And neither of those are going to happen.”

 

L groaned softly as he felt his erection throb. _Oh he’s good. He’s very good._ “So confident. And yet I managed to get you to tip your hand when you killed Lind L. Tailor.”

 

Light’s laugh faded to nothingness abruptly and he felt a twinge of anger at the smugness behind the client’s tone. _He’s rather on point this L roleplayer. Fine then. You want Kira?_ “And how did that make you feel, L? Seeing me kill right before your eyes? For someone who claims to want justice, your methods and mine seem rather similar don’t they? I bet it got you hard as hell.”

 

L leaned back on his bed, feeling his insides clench with arousal at the Kira roleplayer’s taunts, “Mmmmm yes, it did make me hard. My justice is real while yours is just murder. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t...thrill me...to see your work.” He started touching himself through his baggy jeans, and made a mental note to bring his handsfree headset up here.

 

Light smirked to himself, he liked the idea that the real L got off to his actions, and started to pretend that this was no client but really L. “And what would you think L, if Kira told you he’d love to know your name most of all? Watch the defiance fade from your eyes as you died? Does that also thrill you? Get you hard?”

 

L pressed his cock through his pants. Breathless, “Yes...and what would Kira think about all the times I’d fantasized about his execution? About pushing the syringe into his vein myself and watching your surprise that you’d really lost?”

 

Light sat up in the bed, horrified, angry, and incredibly turned on. “And what would you think if I told you Kira doesn’t just want you dead, he wants you on your knees, WORSHIPPING him?! Hearing you beg for mercy as I fucked you senseless?” Light was achingly hard, smiling and panting into the phone. _This is not like any other client, this guy is so good! It’s perfect!_

 

L could hear the effect his words were having on the Kira roleplayer, and that just aroused him even more. “Kira you’d have to kill me first before you ever heard me beg for my life.” He had his cock out now and was stroking it.

 

Light pulled his cock from his boxers and started to tease himself, precum dripping down to stain the silk. “Oh you won’t be begging for your life L.” He laughed into the phone but his breath caught as he started stroking for real. “You’ll be begging for release, for permission to come.”

 

L moaned and sped his strokes, “Permission? It won’t be easy for you to demand that with my cock rammed down your throat.”

 

Light whined softly as he pulled his boxers completely off for better access, “And how big’s your cock L? Worthy of the world’s greatest detective? Kira has discerning tastes.”

 

L looked down at his cock between his fingers. “Depends. Can you handle 9 inches?”

 

Light grinned, imagining the real L with such a specimen. “Mmmm, Kira can handle everything you got L. But tell me, are you stroking those 9 inches right now? Tell Kira the truth for once.”

 

L bit his lip to hold back a loud moan, and it came out as a kind of strangled noise. “Yes Kira, are you?” _Oh god I wish I could see. I wonder if you have a price for that._ “You’re so fucking sexy. Just like I imagine him to be.”

 

Light smiled at the praise, he was a sucker for it, he knew. “Too bad you can’t see how hot I really am L. You’d blow your load right away. And wouldn’t that be embarrassing in front of KIRA.”

 

L held the phone against his shoulder and added another hand, “And how does Kira like his cock sucked? Slow and teasing or hard and fast?”

 

Light was at a loss because he’d never had his cock sucked before, but he imagined it now, “As long as you’re on your knees, either way suits me just fine. I’m sure L wouldn’t disappoint.”

 

L grinned, “I’m always the best at what I do. You’ll find out when I have your face pressed into the floor.”

 

Light whispered into the phone, being deliberately sexy in his tone, “Oh I can’t wait. But you know L, you’d have to get out of all those ropes I plan on tying you up in first if you want to see that.”

 

“Oh fuck...” L was stroking furiously now, eyes closed, “Kira...I’m going to have an orgasm...tell me how you’d kill me. Right now. Please.”

 

Light picked up the pace of his stroking too, “I think I’d like to wrap my fingers around your neck L...”

 

L gasped, he was close.

 

”And watch you struggle as I slowly squeezed the breath out of you...”

 

L tilted his head back into his pillow and was thrusting his hips into his hands. “More...”

 

“And I’d tell you L...I’d tell you then...as your life slipped away and everything turned to blackness... that I’m Kira,” Light laughed madly as he felt his own orgasm approaching, that mental image so beautiful in his mind. “I’M KIRA AND I WON!”

 

L tried not to moan loudly into the phone as he came, but it was no use. This was too perfect, too hot, so he pressed mute and flung the phone away from him on the bed, and would have been embarrassed about how loud he was being as he shot through his fingers. 

 

But L was not as coordinated as he had hoped, and Light heard everything as he came too. And in his fantasy it was the real L on the other end gasping his name and moaning. 

 

After a moment, Light heard the phone being picked back up. 

 

The client was breathless, but sounded satisfied with the services rendered. “Kira...you have earned your fee.”

 

Light took a deep breath, “Glad you think so L. I’ll send the full invoice in the morning.”

 

The was a short pause, and the client continued, a bit tentatively. “I’d like to...retain your services again tomorrow night...and indefinitely. I’ll pay double your fee.”

 

Light pulled his boxers back on, considering it with a grin. “That was pretty fun but I’m actually shutting down my gig. Yours was the last call I was going to take.” _I need to focus on the real L not a fantasy._

 

”Triple.”

 

”I’m sorry but—“

 

”Just name your price.”

 

Light paused. This was unexpected and could be a really advantageous situation if he played his cards right. Could set him up with all the money he needed for his Kira plans. But it would take a lot of money; he had a lot of work to do and this was ultimately a distraction. “Well...I suppose I could be available one hour three nights a week for...$100k a month.” Light held his breath, under no circumstances did he think the client would agree. _This should be the end of it._

 

“Done. I’ll send the cryptocurrency to your account tomorrow. I’ll be waiting at 11 pm, don’t be late.”

 

Light’s eyes widened and he sat up, “But—“ However, the client had already hung up the phone, and Light was left staring down at it in amazement.

 

Ryuk phased back though the wall, cackling with laughter. “Guess you won’t be giving up the phone sex business quite yet Light-o, hyuk hyuk hyuk. Nice bargaining skills by the way.”

 

Light fell back on his pillow, the shock was fading and he was now smiling to himself, thinking of all the things he could do with that money. He stretched and put his arms behind his head, feeling smug and rather pleased with how it all turned out. “Guess you’re right Ryuk.”

 

Ryuk sighed contentedly, thinking of a whole month of this ahead.

 

Light snorted to himself in amusement, “Well, now I’ll have some resources of my own to play with.” He turned to Ryuk with a grin, “Won’t L be surprised?”

 

Ryuk nodded, his sharklike teeth glinting in the dim light, “Oh yeah. REAL surprised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Light and L continue to roleplay on the phone, but L starts asking for more and more...pictures...video...eventually even meeting in person incognito. 
> 
> And what happens when L eventually hears Light’s voice when they meet? *oh shit*


	2. Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second night on the phone finds L and Light even more embroiled in their lies, and L requests a picture.

L slept soundly that night, and as he woke up the next morning feeling rested, his mind came into sharper focus than it had been for weeks. _Last night was certainly interesting._ He checked his phone right away, biting his lip and barely able to believe his luck finding someone so...convincing. And just like the Kira role-player had said, there was a invoice for all his 'special requests.'  _Well, at least he's professional about it. And worth every penny._

 

**Charge: 37 min at 9.99/min - $369.63**

**Special request: dual role-playing - $2000**

**Special request: describe clothes - $500**

**Special request: questions about sexual acts and prefs. - $1000**

**Special request: specific fantasy - $1500**

**Total:                                          $5,369.63**

****Payment expected at time of receipt****

 

L quickly sent the role-player the cryptocurrency, and an advance payment of $100,000 for the entire next month, without batting an eye.  _This seems like a deal compared to what I'd be willing to spend to have more....of this. And what I suppose I will be spending._ But as L leapt up and headed to the shower to begin his hunt for the real Kira anew, he couldn't help but smile in anticipation of talking to the pretend Kira again tonight. And oh did he have some ideas for special requests. _Lots._

 

Yes, this Kira roleplayer was just what L needed in his life to clear his head of all the distracting fantasies, and go back to being the efficient, focused detective required to catch the real Kira. And if it took his entire fee from INTERPOL, so be it.

 

\-------

 

Light drifted through school in a haze that day, not that it mattered. None of the classes challenged him here, nothing and no one held his attention for longer than a few minutes. But after he'd seen the money show up nearly immediately after sending the invoice to the client this morning, he knew that the deal they'd discussed the night before was real. He'd had his doubts, but there was nothing to do now but stick to it, collect the cash, and put it towards his plans. _And maybe have a little fun._

 

But what bothered Light in the back of his mind was just how _much_ he'd enjoyed the call. He had _never_ jerked off with a client on the line before, and he blushed a little now remembering how hard he’d come. All the previous clients had seemed like such pathetic idiots, it was all he could do to keep awake on the line most nights. 

 

But not this client, this fake L. This client was completely different, and it had thrilled Light to talk to such a convincing L role-player. More than he was prepared for. In fact, he jerked off in the shower before school thinking about it.  _Do I have a new kink? My only kink? Maybe....He was just so GOOD. I felt like I was really talking to L, my idea of L. A perfectly infuriating rival, worthy of Kira._ He smiled to himself, remembering the client’s taunts. _And sexy as all hell._

 

Ryuk flapped behind him on the walk home from school, grinning ear to ear. "Light-o, don't forget about your call tonight, hyuk!"

 

Light rolled his eyes, giving Ryuk an amused look. "It would be pretty hard seeing that you've reminded me 9 times already today, Ryuk. Why don't you remind me when my school assignments are due, hmmm?" He giggled at Ryuk's apparent excitement, but had long ago accepted his immortal voyeur was part and parcel with the death note. 

 

Ryuk shrugged sheepishly, "Er...seems like you got that stuff under control. Yeah....just trying to be...uh...helpful."

 

Light smirked at him. "Uh huh. That's you. So helpful." He looked down at his watch, sighing at how long he still had to wait. "Don't worry Ryuk, I won't forget. That client already sent me over a hundred grand!" He looked up at the clouds, the gears in his mind turning, "I'm thinking I need a place of my own. It's going to be hard to keep up being Kira with my family snooping around."

 

Ryuk laughed, "More like you're worried about being too loud on the phone late at night, hyuk, but whatever you say Light-o."

 

Light knew he'd have to think up some good excuse as to where the money was coming from, good enough to fool his parents, but he knew he could pull it off. _Stock market windfall? Private detective work? I'll have to give it some thought._  It wasn't unheard of for high school students to have their own places right before graduation, and the implicit freedom would be golden. _For several reasons._

 

\-------

 

It was nearly 11 pm and L was pacing in his room above Kira HQ, headset ready, chewing what little nails he had left. It had been a productive day, most of the Tokyo police team had commented at one point or another on L's new insights into Kira's personality and motivations. He'd come across some new patterns that might be nothing, or something. He felt he was getting closer.  _And its because of this, isn't it? I can focus now._

 

He popped a couple anti-anxiety pills procured from Watari and downed them with a can of soda. The sugar would calm him too, which he knew was the opposite from most people. He wanted to be completely relaxed and enjoy this, but he was so excited he had been afraid he’d come as soon as he heard the phone ring. The butterflies in his stomach were still there, but would bother him less after a few minutes.

 

L crouched on the bed and stared wide-eyed at the phone, willing it to ring. _Better not even think about taking my money and..._ But at 11:03 pm, it did ring. L answered right away and tried to sound put-off. “Kira, you’re late.” 

 

Light put on a bluetooth earpiece that he’d bought earlier today with his new-found wealth. ”Hello to you too L. Impatient aren’t we? Apologies, Kira is so very busy these days. So many criminals yet walk the streets, you know.”

 

L smiled a little to himself, adjusting the headset and wondering if the real Kira was indeed so busy. ”Not too busy to accept my payment I’d imagine.”

 

”Oh never too busy for that, L.” Light added a good dose of sarcasm. “Kira thanks you for your contribution to the _good cause_.” He laughed softly and went to lay down on his bed, giving Ryuk a signal to make himself scarce.

 

 _I wonder how the real Kira finances his deceptions._ L brushed his lip lightly, “I have to admit you are quite convincing at what you do.”

 

”And have you called many Kira fetish phone lines L?” Light nibbled a cupcake his sister had baked for him today, the icing luxurious in his mouth.

 

”A few. This was the first time I haven’t been disappointed.”

 

Light grinned at the compliment, “No you didn’t sound too disappointed last night.”

 

“Neither did you, Kira.”

 

Light’s smile faded at that, irritated that the client had picked up on that. _Not very professional I’d imagine._  “Oh? And tell me, do you call out Kira’s name when you come by yourself too, L? Or was that just for my benefit?”

 

L felt his momentary embarrassment turn into arousal that the role player had heard him.  _He got off on it._  “What would Kira like to hear? That I’ve been obsessed with him since I started this investigation?” His voice went lower as he started to get hard in his jeans. “That I started pursuing you before even being asked...and for the first time ever I contacted Interpol for official permission to work the case?” He heard the roleplayer’s breath on the other end still for a moment. _Yes he’s definitely getting off on this._ “Or maybe Kira just wants to hear me moan some more? Hear how bad my cock aches thinking about him?” L stroked himself over his pants, wondering if it would get a rise out of the real Kira to know that.

 

Light exhaled hard, pulling his pants off even though he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do this again. _Fuck it, this is just too hot._ “I do want to hear that L. I want to hear you moan how bad you want Kira. You've been thinking about last night all day today haven’t you?” He laughed softly. “I bet it’s interfering with your work.”

 

“On the contrary. I’m actually able to better focus on the case if I get out my frustrations at night.”

 

 _Mmmm. He’s so into this. Even deciding how the real L might respond to this situation and affect his work._ “Well I'm so happy to have helped you L. Although I suppose this is quite counterproductive for me, isn’t it? Helping you catch me.”

 

“I think it’s what you want. You want someone to stop you.” _Actually...Kira wants someone to fight, I think. Someone on his level he can battle with._

 

Light stroked a nipple, fingertips bringing it erect. He whispered, “I want someone to try. I want _you_ to try. So it will be all the sweeter when I defeat you.”

 

L hummed at that, feeling wetness start to leak through his jeans as his cock throbbed. _Yes that’s what Kira would say._ “I’m trying, Kira. But I’ll do more than try. I’ll win.” He pulled his shirt off and ran long fingers down his thin chest, imagining Kira’s cruel touch on his body.

 

Light smiled tightly and grit his teeth, his hard cock begging to be stroked.  _The real L can’t be half so arrogant, can he? Yes, he probably is._  “Famous last words L. I’ll remember them when I have you slammed against the wall.” Softer, “Or when I’m standing over your lifeless body.”

 

L gasped, unbuttoning his pants to pull his erection out. “They’ll be the last words you’ll hear. I’ll whisper them to you before I flip the switch to electrocute you.”

 

Light’s breath sped up, feeling a dangerous thrill course through him. He traced his cock lightly though his boxers, just teasing, not committed to getting off with this client again. _I’m kidding myself though._ “And what a waste that would be L. If you think just talking to Kira makes you hot...what do you imagine fucking him would be like? Or maybe...getting fucked by him? We both know that’s what you really want.” Light licked some cupcake icing off his fingers, smirking. “I bet you wish you knew where I was hiding.”

 

L moaned softly, starting to stroke himself but not too fast. “Not as much as you want me to find you.” _Although that’s probably a lie._

 

Light could tell the client was getting pretty aroused, and it turned him on even more. “And what will you do first when you find me L? Will you just take me straight to jail?” He sighed as if disappointed. “How boring.”

 

 _No, I wouldn’t do that. Not right away at least._ L panted, “Kira, it might interest you to know I have a special jail cell prepared for you right in my HQ.” He was feeling the effects of the pill, his muscles relaxed and inhibitions falling away.

 

 _Now that’s an interesting thought._ “Really....won’t the police be mad? I’m sure you’ve promised them my head on a silver platter.” Light pushed his boxers down, starting to stroke himself slowly, imagining if the real L had such a place. _A secret cell just for Kira? To keep me as his captive and...? Oh fuck..._

 

“They’ll get you eventually. I’m L, they’ll let me have my way.” It was a cocky thing to say but he knew it was true.

 

Light was trying to keep his breathing under control but this thought was beyond thrilling. “Kira’s pretty used to getting his own way, L.”

 

”And what does his way entail?”

 

Light laughed. _If you only knew._ “Just abject worship and world domination, nothing fancy.” He licked his hand and stroked a bit faster. “I know you can help me with the first part.”

 

 _I bet the real Kira has a praise kink, believing himself to be a god, deserving worship. Especially by his enemies._ “Kira must think quite highly of himself. Your insights into his personality are...fascinating.”

 

“I’d imagine your ego approaches my own. Worlds greatest detective? You can’t tell me that hasn’t made you conceited.”

 

L gave a rare laugh, “I like to call it confidence.” _But yes, that too._ “Tell me more about what Kira wants. How would you make L worship you?”

 

Light shut his eyes and let his imagination take over as he stroked. “I want...L to worship me with his tongue, I’d put that defiant, taunting mouth to good use for once.” He heard the client breathing hard on the other end, and knew what he wanted to hear. _Kira’s fantasies of L._  “Would you like that L? Lapping against the dirtiest parts of Kira? I want your tongue inside me, I’m a sucker for a good rimming.” That was a lie, as Light had done no such thing, but the thought of making L do it made his cock pulse.

 

L moaned, “Yes, I’d like to. And is Kira a top or a bottom?”

 

Light grinned, considering it. _Well, I’d be..._ ”A top. And I suppose L is too?”

 

“Yes, usually.”

 

 _Usually?_ “Well that would present a problem then wouldn’t it.”

 

L slowed his hand, he was getting too close. “There may be ways for Kira to get what he wants. We do seem to be able to come to compromises, don’t we...”

 

“I guess it would depend on the situation, especially if you aren’t lying about those 9 inches.”

 

L smiled to himself. “I am a liar but I’m not lying about that.” He sat up in bed and snapped a picture of his erect cock, sending it to the roleplayer’s email. “Check your email if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Well, if L insists.” Light was insanely curious and checked his email right away. The subject was ‘A truth in a million lies’ and attached was...well, this client was definitely not lying. He sat there in shocked silence a moment, staring at how big, how hard, and how fucking hot it was. _How would that feel inside me? How would it taste? Pity I’ll never know._

 

L felt the butterflies in his stomach again when the role player said nothing, moving to a nervous crouch. _Maybe he doesn’t like it._ He pushed his nerves back down. “Well Kira? Believe me now?” He chewed his finger, listening for any kind of reaction.

 

Light composed himself but kept staring at the picture. “Yes, you’ve managed to impress me, L. Not an easy task.” 

 

L relaxed a little, lying back down again. “And what are Kira’s further thoughts on the matter.”

 

Light took a deep breath, stroking while thinking about touching that cock. “That it looks delicious.” A sexy whisper, “Bet it would feel even better. Is that what you wanted to hear? That Kira wants your cock L?”

 

L bit back a moan and squeezed his cock, “I need to see Kira’s. Please.” _Oh fuck I need to see..._

 

Light hesitated, that wasn’t part of their bargain. “That costs extra, a lot extra.” _But you’ll pay won’t you...do I have the nerve to send it?_ “15k.”

 

“Done. Show me.”

 

Light sat up on the bed and snapped a selfie from the waist down. He attached it to the reply email but his finger hovered over the ‘send’ button.

 

”Don’t tell me Kira’s too afraid.” L had his email open, waiting for it to arrive.

 

Light felt anger twist his insides and rammed down on the send button. “It’s sent. Enjoy what all the world wishes they could see L.”

 

L opened the email but nearly dropped the phone when he saw the photo. _Holy fucking shit._ “That’s not you.”

 

Light was genuinely pissed now. “What in the hell do you mean that isn’t me?”

 

“This is some model shot you grabbed off the internet, photoshopped most like.” L sighed in annoyance. “No one’s this perfect. Nice try though.”

 

Light’s voice went monotone. “Really.” He swiped some icing off the half-eaten cupcake and traced an ‘L’ on his toned stomach, then snapped another waist-down selfie. “Check your fucking email now L.”

 

L immediately did and couldn’t help but gasp a moan, pressing his cock against his stomach. “Fuck, you really look like that...” _And is that...icing? Ohhhh...how did he know about that._

 

Light licked the icing off his fingers and hissed into the phone, “Now do you believe ME?!”

 

L’s voice was softer now, he was staring unblinking at the picture, “Yes Kira. Although...” _Let’s see if my theory about his praise kink is true_. He closed his eyes, speaking faster as he stroked again, “...the real Kira can’t be half as attractive as you. I might actually be disappointed when I catch him.”

 

Light leaned back onto his pillows, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Mmmm yes. I do love to hear that L. But I have a feeling Kira’s quite something.”

 

The arousal was dripping from the roleplayer’s voice and L made a mental note of it, wondering if this might also be an insight he could use in his real case. _A weakness for praise, for admiration?_ “I hope Kira is stroking that beautiful cock right now, thinking about me.” _I’m going to have to see that, won’t I?_

 

”Oh he is. But how do you think that beautiful cock would feel? Ramming into your body...” Light’s breath hitched, thinking about that. “...making you come?” L only whined softly on the other end, so Light kept going. “How I’d love to flip you against a wall and pound you until you’re leaving gibberish voicemails to Interpol, L. Or maybe you’d like me above you so you can look into Kira’s eyes... so you know exactly who’s making you lose your mind.” He whispered, “Your enemy.”

 

”Yes Kira...” L was stroking with two hands now, writhing a bit on the bed listening to the roleplayer’s words. “Yes...”

 

”And I won’t let you look away L. Not until you’re coming all over yourself with that huge cock.” 

 

L moaned and fought back the desire to come right then and there. He panted back into the headset, “Kira has a very dirty mouth. I wonder what else that mouth could do...”

 

Light hummed, the mental pleasure nearly as delicious as the physical, “Mmm thinking about my lips wrapped around your rod of justice L? I’m a terrible tease though, if you hadn’t guessed.”

 

“Oh I know it. But maybe that turns me on even more.” L spread his legs wide on the bed. “Kira...do you really fantasize about L? Tell me what you think about, I have to know.”

 

“You want to know? HAVE to know?”

 

“Yes, tell me.” 

 

“I think about all the ways I would kill L, using his body for my pleasure until his last breath!” L gasped at that, and Light could hear him keening, trying to stifle it. “I’d punish him for defying god, make him worship my cock until it exploded all over his smug face.” Light could hear the client’s more frantic stroking sounds now, and he spoke more emphatically. “And maybe if he’s lucky, I’ll tie him up and get his huge cock slick...”

 

“Kira...oh shit...”

 

“And slide right down on it and FORCE him to come inside me.” Light laughed as he sped his strokes, high on this power. “But not too quick L! Not too quick. Kira likes to watch his prey fall apart slowly.” Precum was flowing into Light’s hand, smoothing his strokes.

 

L couldn’t stand it anymore. There was no holding back at this point, he was about to lose it. “Ahhh...I’m going to have an orgasm. Tell me how you’d kill me tonight...please. Right now.”

 

Light whispered forcefully, “I’d tie you down on the bed. Tease you, keep you on edge so long your balls will ache.”

 

“Oh Kira yes...” L’s legs were trembling, spreading further as his hips bucked up.

 

“Your body would be so ready for me L, and I’d slide in an inch at a time.” Light’s hand traveled tightly down his cock, imagining it. 

 

L just moaned in reply, he was twisting his hand around the head of his cock staring down at the picture of the role player, the real Kira in his mind.

 

“I’d fuck you until you forgot what justice even was L!! And then, I’d lean down and whisper a secret in your ear. I’d tell you what you so desperately want to know...how I kill them.”

 

”Oh yes yes how...” L was panting hard into the headset, both hands wrapped around his cock and sliding fast.

 

“And when I see the realization in your eyes, the knowledge of that, and when I see you are going to come as hard as you ever have in your LIFE...”

 

L was past speech now, he could only absorb the words of Kira and live them in his mind.

 

Light was laughing and gasping, seeing the image so clearly, so perfect. “I’d watch you shoot your load then slit your fucking THROAT for all the good that knowledge would do you!” 

 

L’s body clenched forward as his orgasm shuddered through him, and as he moaned ‘Kira’ he didn’t bother to remove the headset or mute the phone this time. He wanted the role player to hear, it turned him on to know he was listening. 

 

As soon as Light heard the client come he was shooting through his fingers too, whispering ‘L’. Trying his best to be quiet, but the image of the real L tied up beneath him, moaning his name...well, he wasn’t as quiet as he should have been.

 

The client eventually came back to the line after a few moments, sounding rather dazed, “I’ll have to call you back.”

 

Light heard a click. _He hung up?_ Light took a few deep breaths and sat up, cleaning the cum off his chest. After about 5 minutes, he got a call. He smiled into the phone, feeling blissful, “Feeling better?”

 

The client now sounded composed and his deadpan tone had returned. “Yes Kira, are you? I believe you came too, didn’t you...”

 

 _Why lie? It was obvious._ “Yes I did.”

 

“Do you usually do that with clients? Be honest Kira.”

 

“No, you’re the first client I’ve done that with.” 

 

 _Interesting_. “And why this time, why me?”

 

Light swallowed his embarrassment with a laugh. “I suppose I just find you that sexy L. It’s easy to lose myself in this role play with you, you’re just so convincing.”

 

L got under the sheets, not bothering to put on pajamas. “Next time we talk I have another special request. I’ll send you an email about it, and yes I realize it will cost extra. How’s Thursday, 11 pm again?”

 

“Ok L, I look forward to it.” And the client hung up.

 

Light flopped back onto the bed and picked up his death note, turning on his TV for the replay of the news. And as he started writing names, every name he wrote made his smile wider until he was giggling and scribbling.  Wondering what the real L was doing that night. What he’d think if he knew Kira was rapidly becoming hooked on phone sex with someone pretending to be him. _And how it’s making me redouble my efforts towards my perfect world._

 

Not long into his writing, his phone beeped with an email notification. Light picked it up to check; it was from his (now only) client. 

 

**I want to do video chat next time. Let me know your price.**

 

Light chewed the end of his pen, mulling it over. _This could be dangerous. I’m getting too into this._ But his curiousity was too much and he replied it would cost $75k, but that he’d be wearing a mask. He didn’t get an email back, but the money showed up in his account almost the instant he pressed send.

 

And as he switched over to check out apartment rentals in Tokyo, he smirked to himself and thought:

_Guess I better buy a mask._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for video chat! Ryuk’s shinigami eyes might see something interesting on the video XD Think he’ll tell Light?
> 
> Thanks for all your encouragement to continue! ^^


	3. Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have a video chat, and find themselves deeper down the rabbit hole.

Light woke up early the next day, even though it was Saturday and he had no school. He sent a quick invoice to his client for all their special requests from the night before, totalling over $60k this time, and received the money right away. His mind was awash in plans now, the money was burning a hole in his pocket and the first thing he wanted to buy was his freedom. _And maybe splurge a little too. What’s the point of having money if you can’t have fun with it?_

 

Getting his own place would take some time, but he’d made some inquiries last night he planned to follow up on today. But the first thing he needed to do was prepare his parents for the changes that were about to occur. So as he walked downstairs to breakfast, he immediately turned on the charm to its highest setting.

 

”Morning Mom.” Light kissed her on the cheek and she beamed. “Something smells delicious.”

 

Sachiko motioned to the table, “Breakfast is on the table Light, your sister’s still sleeping that lazybones, but your father is reading the paper.” She handed Light two mugs of coffee. “Could you bring this in to him? And one for you.”

 

“Sure Mom, come join us will you? Those dishes can wait.” He inclined his head and she wiped her hands on a dish towel and went to sit with Sochiro and Light at the breakfast table.

 

Light set his Dad’s coffee down in front of him and started to sip his own. “Any big news today Dad?”

 

Sochiro peered over the paper at Light and gave him a smile, but sighed softly. “Oh just more Kira deaths...what a mystery.” He shook his head and turned the page. “The Japanese police are really stumped.”

 

Light bit the inside of his mouth to keep from smirking. He wasn’t supposed to know his Dad was working the Kira case, but he’d been hacking into his Dad’s laptop for weeks now to get the info the police had. _And that they suspect a student given the timings of the deaths. But I'll throw a wrench in that theory._ So he just nodded innocently, “I’m sure such an unstable madman can’t stay hidden for long Dad.” He picked up a section of the paper Sochiro had set aside. Trying hard not to grin, “So shocking.” He took some pancakes and fruit and started eating it while calmly reading about his handiwork.

 

Sochiro nodded solemnly, “Indeed it is Light.” He set down the paper and started to eat. “So how’s school going? Your entrance exams are coming up aren’t they?”

 

Light nodded, “Yes, just a couple months away. I feel pretty ready. But...” _Perhaps this was the segway I need._ “I was thinking that it might be nice to have a quieter place to study...to prepare.”

 

Sachiko gave him a puzzled look, “Is your room not quiet enough?”

 

Light smiled, “Well I’ve been thinking that since I’m 18 now, it might be nice to get my own place.” He held up his hand as his parents both shot him a surprised look. “Now before you say anything, I have the means to support myself now. I kept it secret in case it didn’t go well but...I made some very good stock picks and have come into some money.”

 

Sochiro balked, “Money? How much money?!”

 

Light tried not to giggle at the piece of pancake in his Dad’s mustache. “Quite a bit Dad. About $200k. And more coming in all the time.” _More money than you make in a year Dad, I’ve made in a week._

 

His parents mouths were hanging wide open. Sachiko composed herself first, “Light! That...that’s wonderful news! But...you’re still in school. You should stay here or else who would cook and clean and do your laundry and...”

 

Light grinned, “Mom, don’t worry about me, you know I can do all those things myself. Although not as well as you can, of course.” _Devoted smile. Pat her hand._ “But I’m an adult, and you’ve taught me how to be self-sufficient.” He saw her soften at his words and by the end of breakfast he’d moved past trying to convince them into telling them about the apartments he planned to visit that day.

 

And nobody but Light noticed the cackling shinigami in the corner, and the rapidly diminishing supply of apples on the kitchen counter. “Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Light-o, they didn’t have a fighting chance did they?”

 

——————

 

L glanced at his calendar and mentally counted the hours until 11pm Thursday. _It’s_ _only Monday and I can’t stop thinking about it. About him._ L sighed and picked up a jelly donut from the silver tray Watari had set next to him and stared blankly at the screen. _The real Kira is out there somewhere and I’m thinking about some actor._ L wiggled in his crouch as he recalled hearing the Kira role player whisper his name as he came. _I want to hear that again. Damnit._

 

“I won’t do it.” L startled himself that he’d actually spoken his thoughts out loud and hurriedly shoved the donut into his mouth in embarrassment.

 

Wedy was working beside him and turned to look at him quizzically, “You won’t do what?”

 

”Ahem.” L positioned sugar-powdered fingers over the keyboard, turning away his flushed face. “I...um...won’t give up searching these files. Yes.” His sticky fingers flew across the keyboard in mock determination. _Every time I daydream, the real Kira might be killing._ L felt a now familiar twist in his stomach at that thought, but forced himself away from arousal. _Raw fish. Cactuses. Public restrooms. Carrots. Airport lines. Haircuts. Scratchy socks._

 

Wedy gave him an odd look and shrugged, “Oooookay.”

 

But L was going to do it. He’d done it already several times today and countless times since Friday night. _I have to._ He opened his phone and quickly looked at the picture the Kira role player had sent him. _Fuck he’s so hot._  L chewed his lip and snapped the phone shut again. _I want to make him as hot for me as I am for him._ He was starting to recognize that this **was** becoming a distraction and not the safe, fun outlet to help him focus. _I have a tendency to obsess. I can’t let that happen._

 

He worked for a little longer until he found his mouth forming words he couldn’t remember telling his brain to say. “Ok time for lunch.”

 

Wedy laughed, “L, it’s 10:30 am.”

 

But L was already walking out the door. He needed to order something right away. It had to be ready by Thursday.

 

——————

 

By the time Thursday rolled around, Light had found a few options for apartments but none seemed exactly right, and none were move-in ready anyway. So instead, he told his parents he was giving a place a trial stay and got a room at the fanciest hotel he knew of in Tokyo, the Park Hyatt. 

 

Ryuk flapped behind Light as they walked through the decadent lobby and took the elevator up to the top floor. “Light-o. This place is pretty swanky, how about you just live here?” He swiped an apple from a hall table but made a face when he tasted wax. “Their kind of apples need some improvement though.” He munched it anyway. “Not very juicy.”

 

Light shook his head and laughed softly as he stuck the keycard in the door. Quietly, “I couldn’t afford to live here Ryuk, even with all the money from the client.” He sighed, looking around appreciatively as he stepped into the opulent suite. “Would be nice though.” He set his backpack down and went to sit at the grand piano near the floor to ceiling windows. Nighttime Tokyo was lit up against the dark like a permanent neon firework.

 

Ryuk lounged on top of the piano, his head propped up on his hand. “Might be harder for L to find you if you stayed in a hotel. Ehh but who knows.” He phased a hand inside the piano and drummed against the strings, making a soft dischordant noise. “Excited for video chat?” His red eyes glowed brighter in anticipation.

 

Light smiled out the window. _Where are you tonight L?_ “Probably not as much as you are Ryuk.” He got up and took his backpack into the bedroom, setting his laptop up on the bed. He’d gone shopping in Ginza earlier in the week and bought some ridiculously expensive but exquisite clothes he was excited about wearing tonight. “I have to look the part of Kira tonight. What do you think?” He held up a black cashmere sweater and some tailored grey pants. “Understated and sexy?”

 

Ryuk laughed, “Hyuk hyuk. Needs more leather and chrome I say.” Ryuk did a backflip and showed off his shinigami fashion statement. “Kira ain’t a professor, he’s a killer! But who cares you’ll just be taking it off in 5 seconds anyway.”

 

Light sighed and hung the clothes up, “You’re hopeless Ryuk.” He took the mask he’d bought yesterday out of his bag and tossed it on the bed. It was a half-mask of gold silk, like something for a masquerade party, but would do the trick to hide his face from the client. And as he headed into the bathroom to shower he didn’t bother closing the door, he knew Ryuk would watch him either way. 

 

———-

 

L brushed his thumb over the black satin mask he’d bought for tonight. _What will he think when he sees me? I’m nowhere near as attractive as he is. He’ll probably be disappointed._ L pulled the mask over his face and looked into the mirror. _I kind of like it._ His hair stuck out wildly around the mask’s elastic strap and had resisted all efforts at combing. His dark eyes looked more mysterious than tired behind the mask, the stark black making his skin seem even more translucent and pale in contrast. 

 

He set up the laptop on the bed and put on his headset, just 2 minutes to go until 11. He’d already taken a double dose of anxiety pills and drank 3 sodas, and he bounced nervously on the bed waiting for the phone to ring.

 

This time the Kira role player wasn’t late. L switched on the headset. “Kira. I see you managed to make it on time tonight.”

 

Light laughed on the other end. “Who knew L was such a stickler for timetables? You pay all my invoices so promptly I suppose it’s the least I could do.” Ryuk hovered over his shoulder but Light swatted at him until he phased into the next room.

 

”Send me the link to your video feed. I want to see you.” 

 

”No recording. I value my privacy. That’s the rule or this isn’t happening. I can tell if you do.” Light really couldn’t tell but he used his authoritative Kira voice and his bluff sounded pretty convincing.

 

L turned off the recording program on his laptop with a sigh. _Could he really tell? Why chance it._ “Fine. No recording.”

 

”One moment.” Light copied the url of the encrypted video feed and emailed it to the client. He lounged back on the bed and set the laptop close by. He felt oddly relaxed and it showed.

 

L quickly copied the url into his browser and brought up the connection. _Oh shit there he is. He’s gorgeous, I can tell even with the mask._   “Kira...” _He looks so young, and he’s stylish and..._ L bit his lip reflexively, stopping himself from leaning too close to the screen or touching it or something else embarrassing. “I see you.” It was a simple statement and wholly underwhelming but L was at a loss of what to say. 

 

Light looked at his screen curiously, taking in the strange-looking client dressed in baggy jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black half-mask. He was sitting in an awkward crouch Light didn’t really know what to make of. But his skin was like porcelain, unruly hair jagged and defiant. And Light felt attraction, odd as it was. “Well it appears I’m over-dressed for this L.” He looked down at his much more expensive clothes. “I thought someone with your resources—“

 

L cut him off self-consciously, “I like to be comfortable in my off-hours same as you.” _He’s right though I should have worn something nice. I don’t own anything nice._

 

Light touched his mask absently. “You’re rather young to be so rich.”

 

”And how old are you? Are you even old enough to be doing this?”

 

Light took a deep breath in annoyance, reminding himself his reactions and emotions would be harder to hide with video. “I’m 18. Old enough.”

 

L smiled slightly. _Well in that case..._ “Kira is right.”

 

”About what?”

 

”You’re overdressed.” L leaned slightly towards the camera and Light could see his eyes were huge and grey. “Take off your shirt.”

 

Light smirked, fingering the soft cashmere seductively. “Has L missed me?” He toyed with the edge of his sweater, pulling it up his stomach slightly to expose skin. “I bet you’ve thought of nothing else.” _The hungry look on your face says I’m right._

 

L licked his lips and nodded, “Yes Kira. But when I’m in a case I rarely think of anything else until they are caught and its over.”

  
Light pulled his shirt up a little more and traced his abdominal muscles. “Ah but Kira isn’t just any case to you is it?”

 

L squeezed his legs together as his cock started to get hard, watching the Kira role player’s sensual touch. “Kira would like to think that wouldn’t he...”

 

Light pulled his shirt up further and brushed over a nipple. “Well you’re here with me aren’t you? Kira has his own fetish cult and you can’t get enough.” He squeezed his nipple and saw the client’s breathing start to speed up. “Want me to take off my shirt? Take yours off.”

 

L made a tiny noise in the back of his throat and pulled his shirt off, revealing a thin but lithe chest, so pale that his pink nipples seemed like crimson drops of blood in snow. But he felt self-conscious and hugged his knees close, wondering at the wisdom of doing this.

 

 _He’s nervous._ “Don’t hide yourself from me L.” Light pulled his shirt over his head and leaned up on his knees to let himself be seen by the camera. _He’s beautiful._ “I’m the one supposed to be hiding, remember? I can’t see you if you sit like that.” His hand traveled over the bulge in his pants, softly stroking it. 

 

L grabbed his knees tighter, “If I sit this way it increases my mental acuity.” _Come on pills kick in kick in._

 

“And do you need all that brainpower right now L? I think you need something else.” 

 

“What does Kira think I need?”

 

Light’s voice went low, “Other than a good spanking? You need me to see you. So let me see you.”

 

L slowly unwrapped his arms from around his knees and sat up too, the bulge in his jeans now completely obvious. He was excited that the Kira role player was getting aroused by this too, wanted to see his body. _He’s trying to set me at ease. I should praise him._ “I hope for his sake Kira doesn’t look like you.”

 

Light laughed at that. “Oh and are you planning to violate some human rights L?” He leaned closer to the camera and tilted his head. A whisper, “Or do you just hope Kira will violate yours?” His fingers closed around his cock beneath his pants and he grinned at L.

 

L sucked in a breath, and was oblivious to the wet spot on his jeans where precum was starting to bleed through. _That body, that voice, his words, even his mask is getting me so hot._ “Yes Kira, you know rules don’t apply to us.”

 

Light ran a hand over his chest and nodded solemnly, “How right you are L. I like to see you finally catching on.” His fingertips ran under the waist of his pants and brushed the head of his erect cock. “Does it make you hard to know I break all the rules L?”

 

L winced a little as his erection throbbed a reminder, “Yes Kira. So hard.” He rubbed himself over his jeans, wondering how much longer until he would just pull his pants off. If he’d explode right away before he could show the role player his present.

 

“I want to keep you hard all the time L. You said it thrilled you to watch my work.” Light gave him a devious smile, thinking of all the names he wrote today. “Well prepare to be in a constant fucking state of arousal.” Light was completely into the fantasy and to him, he was speaking to L right now. _I’ve got big plans L, I’m setting up my dominos and the slightest nudge will topple you._

 

L moaned softly at the taunts and unbuttoned his jeans. “But how does it make Kira feel to kill?” And L was equally as engrossed. Kira sat before him in his mind, and his mind was filled to the brim with questions. _And special requests._

 

Light unzipped his pants and reached inside to stroke himself, but not too fast. “Makes me feel like a god L.” He closed his eyes as his hand slid over skin, holding tightly to that feeling. “And where is your place before god?”

 

L hummed in arousal, devouring the sight on his screen, unable to look away for a moment. “You look every inch a god Kira. But perhaps I am an atheist.”

 

Light smiled, opening his eyes and gazing back at L. “I will make you a believer L.” He laughed softly, panting. “You already want to take of my body. Admit it.” Light pushed his pants down all the way and kicked them off, and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

”Oh...” L’s eyes went wide and he moaned softly. _I have to show him now, I can’t stand to wait another moment._ “I have already taken something of your body.” L slowly reached off camera and brought something back, holding it up for Light to see. _Will he like it? Will he be flattered or angry?_ Quietly, “Look familiar Kira?”

 

Light leaned in towards the screen to peer closely, stopping his movements. _A dildo?! But wait..._ “Is that...” Light lost his cool momentarily as realization set in, and he giggled loudly in delight, grinning wildly. “Is that my cock L?” _He used the picture and had that made?! Oh shit that’s hot as hell!_

 

L breathed a silent sigh of relief. _He’s flattered. He likes it._  “It’s amazing what money can get you. But you are probably learning that now.” He gave Light a tiny smile. “I’d send you one of mine if I knew where you were.”

 

“I’d prefer the real thing.” Light was still grinning, he absolutely loved the idea of L playing with a replica of Kira’s cock. 

 

“As Kira demands.” L pushed his pants down and his huge erection sprang free, wet with precum and so hard he was almost vertical.

 

Light spit in his hand and started stroking again. _What a fucking magnificent cock. Shit I want to touch it._ “Mmmm yes. And have you been playing with Kira’s cock L?” 

 

L stroked himself, already slick, “Yes Kira. Do you want me to show you?” _I want to see you come as hard as you have made me._

 

Light gasped and nodded, “Oh hell yes.” _This is too good, who the hell is this client? I feel bad for even charging!_

 

L picked up the laptop and walked to a full length mirror on the wall, licking the suction cup on the end of the dildo and sticking it to the mirror. He positioned the laptop so Light could see everything. He looked into the mirror at the camera. “Kira, I’m thinking about you.” And he licked the dildo slowly from base to tip, twirling his tongue around the head and starting to suck it while he stroked himself.

 

Light moaned loudly and clenched forward against his hand, holding back the desire to come. “Oh fuck L...oh fuck...” Light had to stop stroking and instead played with his balls until the sharp need receded. _No ones ever touched me like that but he makes it look like it would feel amazing._

 

L looked into the mirror and pulled back, “And how is the real thing feeling Kira?” 

 

Light groaned, still unable to touch himself. “Feels like it wants to come all over your face L.”

 

L smiled and deep-throated the dildo, humming around it as he listened to Light panting softly. _I’m turning him on, he’s liking it._

 

Light scooted closer to the camera and tried to mimic with his hand what L was doing to the dildo. “How bad do you want Kira’s cock L? Tell me!”

 

L gasped, “So bad Kira.” He lapped excitedly up and down its length. “Is this the kind of worship Kira desires?”

 

”YES!” Light groaned as he edged himself close and held back again. “And you look like you were born to do it.”

 

L bobbed his head, his own hand stilling before he came too fast. He whispered excitedly, “I told you I’m always the best at what I do. I’d learn to make you come so hard Kira, learn what turns you on. I want to be the best at that too.”

 

 _Ohhh fuck._ Breathless, “How far can you take that cock L? Show Kira.”

 

L relaxed his throat and took the dildo to the wall, gagging on it slightly before pulling back again.

 

Light gasped, impressed as hell. “L you are a man of many talents. Kira is sorry for doubting you.” He grinned as L turned to smile at him. “But I wonder L...” Light started stroking again and cocked his head to the side, “Would you be able to suck so well with a gun against your head?”

 

L’s eyes widened and he moaned loudly, turning back to suck the dildo hard and fast as he softly whined around it. 

 

Light’s chest was heaving seeing how turned on that made the client. “And what about if I pull back the hammer until you hear it click right in your fucking ear L?”

 

L faltered around the dildo as a tremor worked through his body with a muffled moan, but he added another hand to his cock as he trembled and jacked himself faster.

 

A dark grin spread across Light’s face, “I’d grab your hair, press the gun so hard against your temple as I fucked your pretty face.”

 

L pulled back from the dildo and his mouth froze wide open as he nearly came. _No not yet not yet._ “Yes yes Kira...oh yes...” His cock twitched in his hands, eager for release.

 

Light whispered emphatically, “Take that off the mirror and get on it L. Ride Kira’s cock right fucking NOW.”

 

L gasped and grabbed the cock off the mirror and slammed it onto the ground. He held Light’s masked stare as he bit his lip and lowered himself on the saliva-coated dildo, moaning louder with each incredible inch. “Oh fuck...if Kira’s cock felt half so good...”

 

“Ride it L. Show Kira how much you love it.”

 

L lifted himself up and down on the dildo, rocking his hips as his eyelids fluttered. “Oh shit...Kira...keep going...keep talking...”

 

Light laughed darkly, watching even a fake L fall apart like this was beyond delicious. “I'd use your body L, that beautiful body. I’d look into your terrified eyes as you watched the gun and then me above you...”

 

”Oh fuck...” L found where the cock hit his prostate and kept riding that angle.

 

”And you’d know GOD then L!!! You’d look up into the eyes of god and you’d fucking PRAY to me for your life!” Light stared into L’s eyes like they never could before, and he watched them widen and reflect his image on the screen.

 

”Ahhhh...I’m going to have an orgasm...”

 

”And after I’d heard your pathetic prayer, heard enough so I’d always remember...” Light laughed madly, about to actually come. “I’d pull the trigger and BLOW your brains across the room while I came inside you!”

 

L screamed, “KIRA!” and shot ropes of cum between his fingers, his body spasming on the dildo still impaling him.

 

And the sight was too much for Light to hold back any more, he fell forward on one hand and came onto the bedsheets, not even trying to hold back his gasp of ‘L.’ He panted, eyes closed a moment, and when he finally looked up, he saw L had moved back to his bed and was gazing into the camera from his pillow.

 

Light exhaled hard and grinned at him, tiny drops of sweat running down his neck to his collarbone.

 

L watched them fall with quiet curiosity. 

 

Light laid down on the bed too and looked into the camera. It was almost like they were lying next to each other in the afterglow. “That was good.” His heart rate was slowly returning to normal and he looked into the client’s searching eyes. _What is it? Why is he looking at me like that?_ “Is something wrong? Was it not good for you?”

 

L didn’t blink. Softly, “Kira said my body is beautiful.” _But that was just services rendered wasn’t it. What you thought I wanted to hear. What my obsession wants to believe._

 

Light paused. _This is familiar._ He’d had clients develop feelings for him in the past, confusing lust for love, a business relationship for a real one. And he’d always dropped them the moment that happened. But somehow he didn’t mind it from this client. _This fake L. Is that why? Because of that?_ “It is beautiful.”

 

L searched for the lie. There were so many, he knew, so they could keep up this fantasy, their anonymity. “Kira is a liar.”

 

“He is.” Light smiled. “But not about that.”

 

L stared at him quietly. “You are in a hotel.”

 

Light nodded. “I couldn’t stay where I was any more. Couldn’t be there...and be...this.” _Kira. And your fantasy._

 

“So it’s my fault you had to move?”

 

Light laughed softly, “Yes it is L’s fault.” _Yours and his._

 

“In that case it’s only fair I provide for your accommodations.”

 

Light gave him an odd look, “That is not necessary. You can’t keep me as a pet.”

 

Smiling, “I would never presume to keep Kira as a pet. A captive, yes, but not that.”

 

Light shook his head, amused, “I won’t be your captive either L.”

 

”I won’t, for now. But I’m buying you the Presidential Suite at the Park Hyatt. You can stay there or not...it is up to Kira.”

 

Light froze, unable to reply right away. _Does he know I’m here then at the Park Hyatt?_ “L that is very generous but—“

 

”I insist.”

 

”What’s the catch?”

 

”You let me come visit you. Once a week. Or when you want me to. It wouldn’t have to be...like this all the time. We could have dinner maybe.”

 

“L are you asking me on a date?”

 

“I promise you won’t be disappointed Kira. We could still roleplay. I’d like to.”

 

Light wasn’t so sure about this. For one, it would mean this client knew where he lived. And meeting in real life seemed full of danger and unexpected problems. “I don’t know L. Let me sleep on it. This is all...well it’s a lot to take in.”

 

”I understand. Goodnight Kira.”

 

”Goodnight L.” And Light’s screen went black. He shut the laptop and took off his mask, throwing it to the floor. _What have I gotten myself into?_

 

”Hyuk hyuk hyuk.” Ryuk had come back unnoticed and seemed to be finding something very amusing. Softer behind his hand, “Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk...”

 

Light gave him an irritated look. “When did you sneak in?” He got under the covers, feeling overwhelmed. It scared him that he did want to meet this client. “And what are you ‘hyuk’ing it up about over there?”

 

”Hyuk...nothing...hyuk hyuk hyuk.” Ryuk turned towards the wall, afraid he might blurt out what his shinigami eyes had seen on Light’s screen. “Nothing at all...hyuk hyuk.”

 

Light sighed and turned away from him, switching off the bedside lamp. _Shinigami are such irritating creatures._ “Yes I suppose it’s just hilarious that my phone sex client wants to go on a real-life date with Kira. Ugh how did this happen.”

 

Ryuk slapped his knee, “HYUK HYUUUUK!”

 

“Ryuk go take that outside or I’ll never get any sleep. I have school tomorrow and then I heard L is gonna make some announcement on TV. I have to be sharp and pay close attention.”

 

Ryuk clapped his hand over his mouth and phased straight through the roof of the hotel until he met the night air. And then he let out the loudest laugh of his immortal life, not that anyone was there to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, will Light move into the suite L bought for him? What will L say on TV and how will Light respond? Will L come over and have a date with Kira? XD
> 
> I’d love your comments if you are liking it!
> 
> Check out what L just bought for Kira: https://suiteroom.parkhyatttokyo.com/en/presidential_suite/index.html
> 
> Not bad at all.
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> A/N: With regards to whether L has ‘fallen’ for Light I have a long response in the comments that people might want to read if they are curious.


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L pushes his luck, and Light pushes back.

_Ding!_

 

Light was awoken by his phone before his alarm went off for school, and he rubbed his eyes then opened it to check.  _An email from the client._

 

**Has Kira come to a decision?**

 

Light sighed, leaning back on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm. _Guess the client took it pretty literally when I said I had to sleep on it. Its only 6 am! Doesn't this guy sleep?!_

 

Ryuk floated over to glance at the phone while Light wasn't looking, and sucked his lips in before he could laugh. "I think he's got it pretty bad for you Light-o. What are you going to do?" Ryuk was thinking of all the mischief he could get into in a place like the Park Hyatt, even if their apples were bad. _Eh maybe I can do something about that. Haunt the place till they get better ones._  And how supremely amusing it would be to watch this relationship unfold, neither knowing the other's real identity.  _Until they do, heh._

 

Light peeked up under his elbow, "I don't know yet. I don't like the idea of this guy knowing where I live. I'm having fun but...moving this from online fun to...real life fun...gah, I can't believe I'm even considering it." But Light was considering it. _Taking him up on his offer would solve quite a few of my problems. I could hide better from L in a secure place like that. I could save more money if I didn't have to pay for an apartment, and I'd never in a million years be able to afford something like this. And doesn't the god of the new world deserve the very best?_ Yes, Light was very tempted.

 

Light sat up and replied to the client's email, feeling slightly annoyed at being pushed:

 

**No, Kira has not. I need more time to think it over.**

 

Light received a reply nearly immediately. 

 

**Perhaps this might help to convince Kira.**

 

Attached to the email were pictures and the floorpan of the Presidential Suite, as well as the contract between the client and the hotel. Light pulled his laptop onto the bed and started to go through the pictures, his eyes widening in amazement.  _Incredible. No one else in Tokyo would live so well!_

 

Ryuk sat down crosslegged on the bed, taking an apple from the nightstand and munching it absently. "Wooooooow Light-o. Now that's a hell of a pad." He elbowed Light, "Cmon, we should blow this dump." He started whistling 'Moving on Up' until Light shot him a look. 

 

Light scanned the contract closely. "Says here that the hotel is aware of the...special accommodations...and has agreed to absolute discretion for both parties. I'd be given a digital code that I could change, so the client wouldn't know my identity or have a way of entry without my permission. There's a private elevator just for this suite so I wouldn't have to interact with the other guests or staff if I wanted. And I'd have..." Light started to grin a little, "...my own butler and maid, and a private chef in the hotel kitchen to cook all my meals on demand." He skimmed the rest of the legalese, getting to the bottom, and he sucked in a breath at what this was costing. "$30,000....a DAY?!" He flopped back onto the bed, his mind spinning at the apparent wealth of this client, who would toss money around like it was nothing, and in such quantities.  _I hadn't even said I'd take it!_

 

Ryuk whistled softly. He had little concept of what human money was worth, but if it had impressed Light, it must have been a lot.  _This L guy is filthy stinking'_ _rich!_ "Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Guess he's willing to pony up for The Kira Boyfriend Experience."  _Eh, who can blame em._

 

Light smirked up at Ryuk, a plan starting to form behind devious amber eyes. "Ryuk...if this guy wants to meet Kira so bad he's willing to do this...." He leaped up, starting to get ready for school, laughing softly to himself all the while. "...what _else_ is he willing to do?"

 

\--------

 

L pushed the pad of his thumb against his lip as he stared at his array of screens. Yesterday, twenty-three criminals had been killed--one every hour--and L was fascinated by the meaning behind this.  _Kira can control the time of death!_ L and the police had started to draft a profile of Kira based on the characteristics of the kills, the time of day, the victims' identities and locations, the mode of death. These clues had led to the hypothesis that Kira may be a student given when the deaths had occurred, but now this new pattern threw that into question. It meant Kira had a control over his power L had not anticipated. It also meant there was likely a leak, or even a mole, in the police task force. He needed to pick a core team of people he could trust and keep them close, and find the leak if he could. 

 

He pulled his knees tighter against him as he felt the familiar arousal start to burn with the depths of Kira's plans and machinations. _So powerful. You show me again you are one step ahead. Somehow you know what I’m thinking._ "Mmmmmm."

 

Watari's head turned as he walked across the room, "Found something interesting sir?"

 

L blushed and turned his head away, stabbing his strawberry cake and taking a hurried bite. Quickly, "Um...mmmmm....this cake is quite exceptional. Compliments Watari." _Its really just average._ He took two more bites and set his fork down, checking his phone. The Kira role-player had still not responded to his last email about his offer and L was antsy to know their decision.  _If he says no, I'll just have to convince him. But he sounded annoyed when I prompted him, so perhaps patience is key here._

 

There were not many things in the world that L truly desired. Fancy things or possessions had never held much appeal for him, and he had amassed wealth for the freedom and security it imparted rather than some real reason to spend it. His pleasures were comparatively simple ones: the experience of sugary decadent desserts, a mental challenge that puzzled him at length, comfortable clothes and surroundings, someone else to do the mundane things he couldn't be bothered with, ignoring convention or rules without consequence, the feeling of winning a case. He was relentless in the pursuit of those things, and given his resources and abilities, was very rarely denied.

 

But a new item had been added to his list of pleasures, but it made him anxious that this was not something that could be bought as easily as the others. _I thought it could be, at first._  The role-player was ostensibly doing this for pay, but L had come to recognize that their charges were more about asserting control of the situation, and less about the actual amounts. L had expected the role-player to immediately agree to the suite given its incredible luxury, his mention of wanting a place to live, and his apparent soft spot for praise or gifts. But he hadn't, he'd balked.  _So its not just about the money. Its about the fun. You want to have fun too. But you want to protect yourself._ So, L deduced now he might get what he wanted if he continued to make it as fun for the Kira role-player as it was for him, and also assure him he could remain anonymous.

 

L stuck his phone back in his pocket, but not before turning the ringer up all the way so he'd hear the instant he got an email. He ate another bite of cake, mulling whether this really _was_ just about fun for him anymore. _I'm feeling obsessed, I need to just recognize it. His sexy words strike to the deepest part of me, but his thoughts are kind. He enjoys me. Thinks me beautiful._ That thought warmed him; it was a first.  He considered himself lucky that all his obsessions to date had been relatively harmless or even healthy (well, except his sugar obsession, he supposed). But they had never been real people. L closed his eyes as the buttery icing moved across his tongue and he wondered for the first time who he was more obsessed with.

 

_The real Kira, or the fake one?_

 

\-----------

 

As Light walked home from school that day, he pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. It was a color picture that he'd printed out at the school library, and he smiled down at it as he descended from the train platform towards home.  _Just how far are you willing to go? How far do I hope you'll go?_

 

Ryuk caught sight of the paper and growled in impressed approval. "Whoa, what is that exactly? Looks like something that should be tearing up the shinigami realm!" His eyes bugged and he took the paper from Light's fingers, wondering if there was something he could like as much as apples and watching Light.

 

Light laughed softly as Ryuk flapped along with him, dangling upside down with the picture. "Surely you've noticed cars, Ryuk." He pointed to some now. "Not everyone can fly around to get places. Sadly, I have no wings."

 

Ryuk turned right side up but didn't give the paper back. "Never seen a car like this Light-o. I'd remember."

 

"Thats because its not just any car, Ryuk." Light let his excitement bleed into his voice, a low whisper that made Ryuk look up and stare. "Its a McClaren P1 GTR.”* His eyes were as alive as his voice was soft, "It will be Kira's wings. Fast enough to rip a hole through time."

 

Ryuk shivered at Light's intensity in that moment, and gingerly folded up the paper, handing it back to Light as they approached his house. "You're going to ask him for this, aren't you...."  _Oh you beautiful devious bastard._

 

Light pushed through the front door with a grin, attaching the digital picture to his reply email. "Bingo."

 

**If you want a date with Kira, pick me up in this at 8pm tomorrow in front of the Park Hyatt. We can discuss the possibility of my move, and terms of any future meetings over dinner in a discrete location of your choice. Wear your mask, and be ready to hand over the keys.**

 

_\---------_

 

L had finally managed to focus on his work by the late afternoon, and was preparing for the announcement he was to give to the Japanese news tomorrow regarding the arrival of hundreds of investigators to Japan to work the Kira case. It was a bluff of course, but Kira wouldn't know that. _He's obviously brilliant, but he fell for the Lind L. Tailor stunt so he's not omnipotent, he's not infallible. Will he fall for this as well?_ In reality, only a small team of FBI agents would be assembled in upmost secrecy to investigate what L thought might be leaks from the police team working the Kira case. 

 

_Ding!_

 

L shot up in his chair and quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. A little grin started as he read the role-player's email agreeing to the meeting, but abruptly vanished to a scowl when he opened the email attachment.  _That greedy....!_ But L's breathing had sped up as he read the email again, and a different kind of smile returned.  _Yes this is something Kira would do. He's so good at this, I can't hold it against him._ And the thought of the role-player driving in this sexy car that he'd made L buy for him---just for the promise of dinner!--it made him ache, made him so hard he wasn't sure if he could wait until tomorrow.  _And I'll get a chance to convince him to take the suite. He's open to it, and to meeting. I'll get him to take it one way or another._

 

L sent the picture to Aiber and told him to seek out such a car for sale and purchase it right away, no matter the cost, and to have it ready in the tower garage by tomorrow evening. L knew it was a tall order; this was an extremely rare exotic car, but he knew Aiber wouldn't fail him.  _Not with what I'm paying him._

 

There was just one problem though. Tomorrow night was to be when he was going to make his announcement to the news about the arrival of the FBI agents. Wedy would be installing secret surveillance cameras in the homes of the police team, and had been planning to record and watch their (and their family members’) reactions. L sighed, torn between the choice of the real Kira and the fake one. 

 

He plopped his head onto his crouching knees, biting his lip as he wrestled with it. _Shit shit shit._  Then pressed the button to buzz Watari, "Watari, there's been a slight change of plans for the announcement tomorrow." 

 

And he emailed the role-player back:

 

**Done.**

 

\------

 

L looked at his watch--7:30pm--then back at the sleek black race car sitting in the tower garage. "Aiber, how do I even get in this thing?" L was a bad driver even in cars that were easily handled, and in a car like this, he was sure he'd be a disaster on the road. He popped an anxiety pill furtively as Aiber walked towards the car and ran a fingertip across a hidden panel. 

 

"Like this." The car's doors rose up like wings and Aiber nodded, impressed. "This is a hell of a machine, L." He stroked the curves of the frame reverently as he walked around it. "Heh, I didn't know this was your kind of thing."

 

"Its not." L stuck out his hand for the keys, resolving to just figure it out intuitively like he had with his helicopter. "But I'm coming around." He got in the car and surveyed the controls.  _More like my helicopter than any other car I've ever driven. Probably a good thing._ He familiarized himself with the controls and closed the door, the engine roaring to life and making his eyes go wide.  _Its like riding a_ _volcano! A 6 million dollar volcano...ugh._

 

But nothing could dampen his excitement as he pulled out of the garage and started to drive at a snails pace towards the Park Hyatt. _No sense in getting a ticket. Making me late._  The usual butterflies in his stomach had coalesced into a swarm and he was trying to drive with one hand while chewing on the other. But it surprised him that by the time he'd reached the Hyatt he was genuinely enjoying himself, putting down the retractable roof and letting the night wind blow his hair around his mask. _This feeling....its like freedom and excitement and power at the turn of a key. I can see why he wants this._

 

L was starting to get pretty into it when he glimpsed the Kira role-player casually lounging against the wall under the overhang of the Park Hyatt.  _Oh shit oh shit don't wreck it, not right in front of him._ L managed to maneuver under the overhang and pressed the button for the passenger door to lift up as he watched the role-player saunter over.  _He's smiling. Oh thank god for baggy pants._

 

The role-player's smile below his golden mask extended into a grin as he leaned into the car from the curb, "As usual, I see that L does not disappoint." Light's eyes roved hungrily over the car, and then over L.  _He's wearing something nice tonight. He's trying to impress me._ Light was oddly touched by the gesture, even more than the car. He tilted his head and stared, making it clear where his appreciation was greatest, "If looks could kill..."

 

L flushed but didn't look away. He just smiled back, "Is that how Kira kills then? Such a deadly weapon in his possession."

 

Light hummed in response to the praise and slid into the car, automatically knowing how to bring the door down. As L pulled out of the hotel, Light spoke softly, "So where is L taking me? I hope its not to the police station." Light couldn't help but laugh at that. 

 

"No Kira, I told you I wouldn't do that." _At first._  L was having a very hard time keeping his eyes on the road and off the Kira role-player but forced himself to except when they were stopped at a traffic light. He shifted into higher gear, anxious to get there already. "How does Kira like his present?" L stepped on the gas, wanting Kira to feel the same thrill he had. _And do you feel the other thrill? The one of being so close I can touch you?_  The wind whipped through the car as the neon lights of Tokyo wizzed by.

 

Light's heart was pounding as the McClaren started to accelerate when the road opened up. He grinned up at Ryuk, whooping and cackling madly as he gripped the edge of the open roof as if on a wild ride. 

 

Ryuk called down to Light over the wind, "How do ya like them wings, Light-o?"

  

Light put both hands on the dash and felt the delicious vibrations through his entire body. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Kira loves it." He started to laugh, softly and then louder.  _And its mine, really mine! The wings of Kira!_

 

L pulled into the entrance of Yoyogi Park, which was usually a bustling place, but was completely deserted tonight. However, it was still lit up as if expecting visitors, and soft music could be heard from the Meiji Shrine in the distance. "We're here. Don't worry Kira, the few people you will briefly see tonight are on my payroll." L parked the car and turned to him shyly. "They will not divulge our secrets."  _My secret._ L had many such anonymous people on various strings, people about which L knew their own secrets and could call in favors from time to time. 

 

They exited the car, and the stars were bright overhead. Paper lanterns illuminated the trees and marked the pathway to the Meiji Shrine. L started to walk down the path but stopped and turned around, looking at Kira with curiosity, his thumb pressed to his lip.  _The announcement should be happening soon, just scrolling news text across the broadcast instead of my voice. But it can't be helped now. I'll just have to watch the reactions later on video. Its worth it._

 

Light gave him an equally curious look in return. "What?"  _So hard to get a read on this guy. I thought it would be easier in person but...its not._

 

L smiled and slowly shook his head.  _Just wondering if my ploy will catch the real Kira tonight, while I dine with a fake one._ "I wondered if Kira would permit me to hold his hand." _I feel so shy with him in person. It’s different from being behind a screen._ L's eyes went to his shoes, newly bought for the occasion as all his others were embarrassingly riddled with holes.  _I want to touch you. I'm so obvious but I can't help it._ Quieter, "I'll pay."

 

Light stilled.  _The Kira Boyfriend Experience. I suppose Ryuk was right._ Light stepped up to L and slid his hand into his. It was surprisingly warm, and as long bony fingers curled around his, he smiled. "No charge." The look on the client’s face was payment enough, and a sweeter currency than money. _Would the real L ever look at me like this? It’s a different kind of thrill._

 

L led him to a table set for two, where two servants in tuxedos were standing in attendance. They sat down opposite each other, L crouching nervously and Light as relaxed as ever. The servants poured wine for Light and soda for L, "I wasn't sure what Kira might like to eat, so you have some choices." 

 

The servant handed Light a long list of items to choose from, and he laughed softly. _Dozens of items prepared for me, just in case? More flattery...trying to please me. Its rather endearing._ "All this for me, L? And shall you just throw away anything I do not choose?"

 

L shrugged, smiling behind his soda, "Kira has told me he has discerning tastes." He hardened slightly, remembering the context of when that was said. "I only know a few of them." He took a long sip and set his drink down, resting his hands on his knees and staring from behind his mask. Softer, “So far.”

 

Light looked across the table, watching the client’s barely concealed desire, "I’ll have the duck breast." He handed the menu back to the server and they both disappeared. Light took a sip of his wine, which was excellent, but raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t eating?”

 

L bit his lip, embarrassed. In truth he was going to eat later because eating a huge slice of chocolate cake would probably seem pretty weird to Kira. And he knew he didn’t have the best table manners. _It would probably turn him off._ So L just shook his head.

 

Light shrugged. “Suit yourself. Although..." A wicked smile spread across his lips that made the client squirm, "...perhaps L is trying to poison me and that’s why he won’t eat the food?”

 

“Perhaps Kira is hoping I’ll eat so he can sprinkle some sedative in my food when I’m not looking.” _Perhaps I’m hoping..._

 

Light gave him a little smile and whispered across the table, “And I bet L would like that very much, wouldn’t he? Waking up bound and gagged somewhere at Kira’s mercy, the last hours of his life slipping away in darkness while I played with him like a toy...”

 

“Oh fuck....” L’s eyes went wide and he twitched slightly in his crouch, nearly knocking over his cup, but catching it at the last second before it spilled. He breathed a few times, steadying himself, “Yes Kira...I would.” He didn't want Kira to really think he'd poisoned the food. "But...the food is safe to eat."

 

 _What an odd person._ Light leaned forward, "Tell Kira what L would like to eat."

 

L smiled a little, feeling braver, "Other than Kira's cock?"

 

Light grinned at that, feeling himself start to get hard in response. "I assume that's a given L."  _And I bet you have been sucking on that Kira dildo like a lollipop haven't you?_

 

Blankly, "Cake."

 

 _Cake? Well, could be weirder I suppose._ Light got a very imperious expression on his face, "Well then I insist you order cake."

 

L sat there, wanting it but anxious. "I--"

 

"And Kira will feed you every last bite." 

 

"Ohhhh." L's erection throbbed hard and he bit his lip to keep from moaning in anticipation. L nodded and pushed up his sleeve, whispering something into his wrist. Moments later the two servers came back with a covered dish that was set down in front of Light and a silver plate of chocolate mousse cake which was placed in front of L. L nodded to them, "Thank you. Now leave." _I want him alone._ The servers bowed and exited, taking the top of Light's dish away as well. 

 

Light breathed in the heady aroma of the duck, it smelled delicious. But L was alternatively staring at his cake and at Light, clearly wanting what Light had suggested. Light smiled generously, "Come here L, bring that cake and sit on Kira's lap."

 

L leaped up in an instant and set the cake in front of Light, but wasn't sure how he should sit. Light scooted his chair back slightly and pulled L to straddle his lap, face to masked face. There was no hiding L's erection like this, and he looked down at it now, "Look what Kira's done to me." His fingers clenched around the back of Light's chair as Light pulled him forward gently, his erection now pressing against Light's hard stomach.

 

Light picked up his fork and scooped up a bit of cake, bringing it close to L's lips, "I see that L is the type of person who likes to eat his dessert first, hmm?" He locked eyes with the client and pushed the bite of cake into his mouth. 

 

L's eyes closed and his eyelids fluttered as he worked the cake through his mouth, "I admit I have a...fondness...for sugar."  _Quite the understatement, and being fed cake by Kira...oh shit I’m hard._ Light's other hand rested on L's thigh and the muscle involuntarily clenched. "More Kira...please."

 

Light laughed softly at the blissful look on the client’s face.  _Yes, you'll get your money's worth, eventually._ "Who knew all Kira needed to do to best L was to bring some cake around?" Light spooned another mouthful into the client’s waiting mouth and he softly moaned around the fork as Light's hand traveled up his thigh and around to his back. 

 

L smiled, eyes still closed, "Ah Kira has not yet bested me. Why this very moment, my plans are in motion to capture you." He opened his mouth for another bite and Light obliged, slightly more forcefully than before. "As much as I love cake, I love to win even more." He opened his eyes and looked down at Light defiantly. “That is the best dessert.”

 

 _Such arrogance. Mmmmm._ Light breathed deep, annoyed and aroused by the client’s words. "Oh? And what plans might these be, L?" He brought another bite of cake to L's lips and pushed it inside hard.

 

But L had no problem swallowing the cake with a cocky smile. "I suppose you'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else." He pressed up against Light, taking the fork from his hand and throwing it away. He didn't want to admit how badly that had turned him on.  _Do I have a cake fetish too? Or just because HE fed it to me?_ L leaned down against him to whisper in Kira’s ear, "But maybe you can get it out of me, if Kira really tried." His hips were moving of their own accord, brushing up and down against Kira’s stomach, such a delicious but unfulfilling friction.

 

Light calculated the situation in his mind. He didn't want things with the client to move too fast, else he may bore of the fantasy and all this fun...and money and presents...would come to an abrupt end.  _Plus, he seems to want something more than just sex now. Dinner, romantic setting, asking to hold my hand. This client wants a relationship with Kira, and more than just as rivals who want to kill each other. But that is part of his thrill isn't it? Pretending to be so close to_ _danger_... Light whispered back, "I wouldn't even have to try. For example..." He brushed a single finger over the client’s nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. _I’ll give him a little at a time, keep him wanting more._

 

L whined and curved towards him, panting softly against his neck. "Kira...yes, touch me...."

 

Light brushed over it again, slower, circling, and the client was melting against him. His hips starting to thrust rhythmically now, his breath becoming ragged. And then Light took his fingers away, eliciting a disappointed huff. "What plans, L? It turns Kira on to hear you say them." _Even if they're fake. You seem to have some insight into the real L's personality I might be able to use._ "Tell Kira and I'll do it again."

 

L made a frustrated noise but nodded, "Yes Kira." _What’s the harm? It thrills me too..._ When Light started playing with it again, he panted, "L may try...to trick Kira again. After all...you fell for it once." He gasped as Kira pinched, but it was more pleasurable than painful. He nuzzled against Kira’s neck, wanting to lick or bite him but restraining himself as Kira seemed better able to do.

 

But Light was not having an easy time restraining himself. His voice was thick with angry arousal and he growled against the client’s neck, "That will NOT happen again." He wanted to throw this fake L up on the dinner table and ravage him, take the rest of the cake and push it into his face when he moaned.  _No, not yet. Make him wait to really touch me. But I better give him_ _something_.... He stroked the client’s hair, smiling at his needy noisesand pushing hips. "You want so much from Kira, don't you L...so much from me. Much more than what we've had. Admit it."

 

Breathless, "Yes..."

 

"And if I move into the Park Hyatt, will you swear to let this happen on Kira's terms?" Light let his lips barely brush the client’s ear, and Light felt him shudder on top of him. "Because you know those are the only terms I'll agree to. KIRA'S terms." Light maneuvered the client so he was thrusting against his own hard cock, giving them both pleasure. 

 

L was only thinking of the frustrating yet building ecstatic feeling, of his overwhelming desire, of how he could feel Kira's erection against his own, even through the clothes. _Oh fuck, I'll agree to anything now, won't I...._  "Yes yes Kira, if that is the only way."

 

Light gripped the client’s waist and helped grind his hips against him. "And if you break those terms, L, Kira will be VERY angry....do you know what I'll do?"

 

L whined shamelessly and pressed his cock harder against Kira, his pants now a ruin of wetness from leaking precum. "T-tell me...oh please Kira, tell me right now...."

 

Light whispered as he helped the client thrust, "From the moment I saw you I couldn't help but think how beautiful you'd look in chains L, a ball-gag in that arrogant mouth, muffling your moans as I sucked that huge cock of yours...." Light could feel all 9 inches of it now, rock hard and getting his own pants wet as it throbbed.

 

L gasped, that mental image so arousing, being both restrained and pleasured at the same time.  _And by Kira, by you. Ohhhh fuck._ "You know I'd moan for you Kira, moan your name..."

 

"Oh yes, you'd moan L, and your eyes would beg me to take off the gag so you could WORSHIP me like a god deserves!" Light's fingers dug into L's hips and L's body jerked in response.

 

"Oh fuck....yes Kira yes...."

 

"And I WOULD take it off L, take it off so you could tell me your true name...whisper it like an offering to Kira..."

 

L couldn't hold back and starting licking Kira’s neck frantically as he slid their clothed erections faster, his smell intoxicating, his skin soft and smooth. "Oh shit....I'm going to have an orgasm...how would you kill me...how Kira...Kira...HOW....."

 

Light gasped and laughed, pushing against the client as hard as he was pushing down, grinning as he thought of that triumph, of how much he'd relish it. "Oh then I'd kiss you L...and thank you so sweetly for telling me...." He laughed harder, throwing his head back to expose his neck to the client’s frenzied licking, "...right before I snapped your fucking NECK!" And Light's head shot up and he bit the role-player hard on the neck, right where it met his shoulder. 

 

“Oh FUCK!” L grabbed him violently and moaned 'Kira' loudly into his ear as their cocks jerked and came together, near but yet still separated. Light was panting hard, teeth against skin and grinding their hips together as he pulsed through it. Finally he released his mouth from the client’s neck, admiring the slight redness that would likely bruise against such pale skin.

 

L let his forehead sink to Kira's shoulder, and he just laid there, happy and exhausted, smiling. _He’s right, I do want so much more._ "So...." L took a few deep breaths to regain composure, and wrapped his arms around Kira, the shadow of his enemy, embracing him as Light's arms hung limply at his sides. "...you'll move into the suite then?" He kissed Kira's neck softly. "Please say you will." L dug into his pocket and took out the keys to the McClaren, placing them in Kira's hand. 

 

Light exhaled hard and grinned, reaching up to embrace the client too. "I already have."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * See what L bought Light: McClaren P1 GTR (warning for extreme car porn XD): https://youtu.be/OL_eIZjiLUk
> 
> Also pictures of this car on my tumblr linked below
> 
> Not bad *drool*
> 
> A/N:  
> I had to do minor retroactive revisions of the prior chapters because the Kira case timeline has become somewhat important for this story. So Chapter 1 took place just after the Lind L. Tailor stunt (and L was working incognito from the Tokyo police), and here by Chap 4 we have the announcement of the FBI investigative team's arrival (which was partially a bluff and goes slightly differently in this story--in canon that happens a bit later). At present, L has not yet assembled his core Kira team at his HQ (but will soon) although he has/lives at the HQ tower.
> 
> And by asking the real Kira out to 'dinner' and giving him a new place to live, L unwittingly ensured that he would not be caught on video at the Yagami household during his bluff (or at all).


	5. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light try to sort out what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is very smutty ya’ll XD be warned

L sat in the monitor room, chewing a finger and reviewing the video footage from the homes of the police team during his announcement. He was rather disappointed because absolutely nothing and no one looked suspicious, and L prided himself on being able to sniff out deception. It did not seem that Kira was among the viewers, or if they were, had not taken the bait and shown themselves.  

 

Of course, not every family member was at home during the broadcast, and he’d need to find out which ones weren’t so he could investigate them as well. L scribbled a note to himself to put investigative tails on those family members once he’d identified them all.

 

On the bright side, Wedy had made some headway into tracking the potential leak of the Kira case information. It seemed there was a data mining virus on one of the police-issue laptops, allowing a backdoor into sensitive case information. The exact laptop and where the data was going was yet unknown, but it was just a matter of time until Wedy followed the trails to the source.

 

However, the Chief of Police Yagami Soichiro had informed him of the threat of mass resignations on the police team. It seemed reasonable, L thought—here he was anonymous, hidden and safe while their names and faces were a matter of public record. So he’d given them all a choice: those who wanted to continue working with him could do so in secret, in his tower. He could provide some small amount of protection that way. In the end it was just a handful of takers, but L thought it would do. He was used to working alone anyway, but access to police resources was something he wouldn’t pass up.

 

Despite being able to focus on the real Kira, he’d constantly had his roleplayer in the back in his mind. Wanting badly to see him again but not wanting to scare him off by appearing too eager. _Probably too late for that honestly. Look what he’s already done to me, gotten me to do._ But at the end of the work day, L couldn’t help but text him.

 

‘What is Kira doing?’

 

’Wouldn't L like to know?’ A picture came through next, a waist down selfie of the role player in a pair of silky black boxers. 

 

L sucked in his bottom lip and typed back, ‘Yes I would. And now I want to do some things to Kira.’ He snapped a picture of him stroking the Kira dildo and sent it.

 

‘L has a dirty mind tonight doesnt he? I’ve been having fun in the car. Talked myself out of 3 tickets already’

 

L sighed, ‘Kira should not speed’

 

’Speeding is the least of what you should worry about from me’

 

’And what should I worry about’

 

’How about all those new deaths you’ll need to investigate tomorrow?’ Light flipped through his death note. He’d been busy tonight. ‘How about how hard it’ll make you’

 

L hummed, already getting excited despite knowing it was a fantasy. ‘Every new death is just another time I plan to hear you moan my name Kira’

 

Light paused, loving that idea. ‘Well...should we set up the video?’ A picture came through of the masked roleplayer licking some cheesecake off his finger seductively.

 

L squirmed in his crouch but he wanted to wait for the real thing. ’No I want to come see you. Soon.’

 

‘Impatient as ever’

 

’Yes I am. But that was our deal. So when?’

 

’Tomorrow night. 9 pm’

 

’Looking forward to it Kira.’ And L knew he’d think of nothing else until then. 

 

—————

 

Light heard the doorbell chime and adjusted his tie in the mirror, making sure the mask was in place. He turned to Ryuk with a confident look, "How do I look?" His tie had probably cost more than his father’s beat up Toyota, a gift that had arrived from the client earlier that day. 

 

Ryuk grinned back, taking a bite of a wax apple he'd swiped from the lobby and making a face. "Better than this tastes, hyuk."  _I'm really going to have to do something about this apple situation. Time to go haunt the lobby._ He floated down through the floor as Light shooed him off and opened the door.

 

"Hello Kira." L was biting his thumb, looking like he'd just put his mask on. His hair was sticking out at odd angles under the elastic band, and he was wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He peeked inside. "I trust you've found the suite meets your discerning tastes?"

 

Light nodded, stepping aside to let L walk in. "Welcome to my humble abode L. Make yourself at home."  _Seeing as how you're paying for it. “_ Although perhaps L has been here before?”

 

L walked through the door, Light glancing into the hall and quickly shutting it behind him. “Yes perhaps to visit one of my other pets.” His deadpan tone masked that he was joking and he heard the roleplayer huff angrily.

 

Light bristled, “I’ve told you before, Kira is no one’s pet.” His jaw was clenching, “If that’s what you think I am then I have made a mistake.” He turned to open up the door again but L put a hand on his arm.

 

L looked into his eyes, seeing real rather than playful anger there. He found he rather liked it but this sort of anger would ruin their fun. “Kira stop. I know you are no pet. I have not been here before.”

 

“And other pets?” Light spat out the word as if it was distasteful to him, his ego bruised.

 

“No. This situation is a first for me.”

 

Light ran his hand through his hair, wanting to believe L’s words. “I have never been involved with a client.” Quieter, “I’m not all that experienced at all with this sort of thing, to tell the truth.” _Best to get that out now before he assumes I’ll know much about what we’re doing._

 

L’s eyes widened slightly, “Kira certainly has an active imagination then.” He touched the tie. “I’m glad you liked my present.” Light smiled at that, and the tension dissolved.

 

L meandered around the room, tilting his head at the abstract art, plunking a few notes on the piano, opening the enormous fridge to see what was inside. With quiet awe, "Kira has a very large cheesecake."

 

Light chuckled as he closed the fridge door, "That's for later L. You'll have to earn that, if you want a piece."

 

L turned to him, eyes roving over Light's figure in his formal clothes, "And what exactly did Kira have in mind?"

 

Light stepped closer, pinning L to the fridge and hissing, "You're the client here, perhaps I should ask what you had in mind from your _pet_." He leaned down to whisper, breath warm on L's neck, "I'll take your presents L. I'll even take your money to talk to you, to let you watch me, or watch you. But if you want to touch Kira, have me touch you, money won't buy you that.” He pressed harder, feeling slightly angry again. “So if this is really only just about getting into my pants, paying me, and walking away...better just walk away now. You can’t keep my interest like that. I don’t want your money for THAT." 

 

“I understand Kira.” L swallowed hard, feeling his cock beginning to respond. _He wants more too? Wants me to seduce him, to keep his interest. But what will?_ "I...brought over a movie." _Probably not this now that I think of it._ He lamely held up a DVD case of a crime documentary between them. "We could watch it, if Kira wanted to." He blushed, feeling a bit silly. _I have no clue what I’m doing either._

 

“As long as that’s clear.” Light nodded, leaning back and taking the case. He read it as he walked over to the TV, "Hmmm. Yes I should've guessed this kind of thing would be to L's tastes." He put the DVD in the player and went to sit on the large plush sectional, picking up the remote and starting the movie. "Is L going to date the refrigerator or is he going to come over here?"

 

L hurried over and crouched on the couch next to Light. "So...are we dating then, Kira?' He stared forward at the screen, but the images and voiceovers passed right through him, he was watching Kira from the corner of his eye.

 

Light threaded his fingers into L's hair, he'd been curious to touch it for so long. It was soft and silky, despite being an unruly mess. "And would L like that?" His fingers traced down L's neck, playing with the collar of his shirt. "To date his enemy...wouldn't that be dangerous for him?"

 

L hummed, closing his eyes as Kira's fingertips stroked his neck. "It would be dangerous, and equally dangerous for you. It is probably a very bad idea."

 

 _Just a pet after all, despite what he says._ Light pulled his fingers back, "I see. Then I should probably stop--"

 

L took Kira's hand and pushed it back into his hair, "But...I would like that. I like him." His fingers dug into his knees as Light's fingers clenched slightly. Quieter, "You."

 

Light put the remote aside, smiling, "Then I guess we are dating."  _How very strange this feels, but its so exciting I can't stop myself._

 

"In that case, I...want to tell Kira how beautiful he looks tonight." _Keep his interest._ L's fingers wrapped around Light's tie, pulling him closer. "What a stunning man he is." _What would he like?_

 

“Flattery, L?” Light exhaled, getting aroused by the praise while staring at L's lips. "But just because we're dating doesn't mean I don't want to kill you."

 

L bit his lip, nodding as he shifted to face Light. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kira. You know how your words...excite me. What they do to me." The movie was playing in the background, completely forgotten. "And you know I won't stop trying to catch you."

 

Light crawled forward, pushing L down on the couch, his tie still clenched in L's hands. "No and I wouldn't want you to stop. It makes me so hard to see you trying L." He pressed his erection against L's leg, and L pulled the tie harder. "You're the only one who could do it, but you'll still fail." He pressed his mouth lightly to L's collarbone, his tongue sliding across warm pale skin.

 

L tilted his head back, spindly fingers loosening the knot of Kira's tie. “Mmmmm.” Breathless, "And how is Kira so sure I'll fail?" He pulled the tie away, unbuttoning Kira's shirt. "I've never failed."

 

"Because L," Light smiled against L's neck, nipping his jaw around to his lips and shifting his gaze from them to L's wide eyes. "You can't win if you're dead." He crashed into L's mouth and L was frantically grabbing him, pushing his shirt off and rising to meet his brutal kiss with a moan.

 

"Kira..." L broke their kiss long enough to hurriedly shove off his own shirt. "But surely you'd miss me. The only one who could understand you." He pulled Kira's mouth back down to his, their tongues fighting then easing into lazy sensual strokes, then back to fighting.

 

"Do you understand me, L? I know what you need. Danger." Light's fingers wrapped around L's neck but he didn't squeeze, just held them there, teasing as they kissed again. His thumb stroked against the side of L's neck, and L whined, pushing his hips up against him. Light whispered as he very slightly clenched his fingers,"But do you know what Kira needs?"

 

L nodded in his grasp, pupils large and black,  "Yes Kira, I know what you want. From me, from your enemy.” 

 

“Give it to me then.” Light released his grip and buried his face in L’s neck, “Give me what I need L.”

 

L gently pushed him back, until Light was laying back on the couch and L sat up on his knees. “Can we take the masks off...I want to see your face. For you to see me doing this.” His long fingers undid Light’s belt buckle and his pants fly. 

 

Light hesitated, “I don’t—“

 

But L had already taken his mask off, thrown it aside, and was kissing down Kira’s chest. He panted against his skin, “I can taste your power Kira.” He licked down Kira’s tight stomach, feeling the muscles beneath clench. “I can taste your danger. So beautiful.” He caught Kira’s still-masked gaze but didn’t stop. His mouth hovered over the bulge in Kira’s pants but he only traced his lips lightly there as Kira hissed, moving further down his body. “You make me so hard it hurts.” His hands pushed Kira’s knees apart and stroked down one leg, moving down to his feet. “You’ve spoiled me for any other fantasy.”

 

Light stared hungrily as L untied both his shoes and pulled them off with the socks. L held up one foot and studied it as if looking at a painting or a sculpture, then nuzzled his face against it. _This should get your attention Kira._

 

“A god wants his enemy as his feet.” L licked his foot starting at the heel, across his arch, up to his toes. He smiled when Kira gasped and curled his toes. “Kira wants to see L worship him doesn’t he?” He took Light’s other foot and held it to his bulging crotch, and moaned softly when Kira pressed. He licked up Kira’s foot again, taking the big toe into his mouth and sucking, twirling his tongue around it. “Worship him as a god?”

 

 _Holy shit..._ Light’s lips parted and he nodded slowly, “Yes L.” He moved his foot to stroke L’s erection, feeling him getting harder. “And why is it making you so hard to do it?”

 

L smiled cryptically, moving to lick and suck each of his toes in turn, “Kira should know better than to ask that.” He lightly bit the little toe, making Light gasp and curl it, then explored the spaces between Light’s toes with his tongue.

 

Light’s cock was aching, his heart racing. _I could get off just watching this_. “Take off your pants. I want you naked.”

 

”Take off your mask.” L stared at him hard. “Let me see the face of god.”

 

Light winced but slowly pushed off the mask as if in a trance, feeling more naked than if he was the one now removing their pants. _This really is dangerous but...this is unbelievable._

 

L’s chest heaved as he stared at Light’s aroused expression, placing Light’s foot back against his huge cock slick with precum. He sat back against the other end of the couch and spread his legs wide. “A secret falls away.” He moaned as Light stroked his cock with his foot, toes curling around it, pushing it through the space between his big toe and the next. L’s breathing was becoming more ragged as he went back to licking and kissing the foot he held, squirming under Light’s foot.

 

Light pressed L’s erection hard and smiled at the sight before him, imagining the real L panting beneath his foot and worshipping him. ”How easily I could stomp you into the dust L.” 

 

L gasped and bit his ankle, then licked long strokes. “Yes Kira.” His other hand went to help Kira stroke him, wrapping his fingers around Kira’s ankle and pushing his hips. “You want me at your mercy. You want to hear me beg.” 

 

Light was incredibly turned on by this fantasy submission, and he pulled his own cock out, watching L’s eyes go wide as he spat in his hand and started to stroke. “You’re already at my mercy L, although perhaps you don’t realize it. How did your little ruse to catch Kira go? Did he fall for your trick again?” His breath hitched as L bit hard, L’s cock throbbing under Light’s foot. _Getting him angry gets him off._

 

L’s eyes flashed and his fingers gripped Light’s ankle tighter, moving the pad of his foot faster against him. He growled as he licked, “No Kira, he did not. But it’s only a matter of time.” 

 

Light moved his foot in circles, massaging the head slowly, fighting L’s attempts to speed him up. He laughed darkly, “Perhaps I should just end the chase now, crush your throat under my heel instead.” He pushed his other hand into his pants to stroke his balls.

 

L whined, his lips parted to lick against Light’s leg. “More.” He wasn’t fighting Light now, just closed his eyes and let him tease as he worshipped Light’s foot. The pleasure was building slowly but it was intense. 

 

“But wouldn’t it be a waste, L, to kill you now when I haven’t even gotten to see you worship my cock with that arrogant mouth, that hungry tongue.”

 

“Oh shit...Kira...yes let me.” L’s eyes flew open and he froze, waiting for Kira’s permission.

 

Light gave him a lop-sided grin, “Have you gotten some practice with your toy L? Come and show Kira what you’ve learned.” He pulled his foot back slowly, tracing his toes down the slippery skin. 

 

L sat up and crawled cat-like up Kira’s body, hooking his fingers in the waist band of his pants and pulling them away. Kira was now naked before him, glorious and perfect, and for a moment all L could do was stare. No masks were between them now, only flesh and blood and raw desire. He traced over the angular curves of Kira’s body, feeling like he was looking at an endless dessert buffet and about to dive in. He whispered, “Kira...I want to learn all the things that turn you on, push every button you have.”

 

“Oh really...” Light reached to the floor, picking up his discarded tie. He sat up and looped it around L’s neck, watching his reaction as Light pulled him down towards his cock. “And does _this_ turn _you_ on L?”

 

“Fuck yes.” L squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing his own cock and stroking as Light pulled him down all the way. He gasped brokenly, “Make me do it Kira, force me.”

 

Light held his cock towards L’s open mouth, “Do it, L, or else I’m not going suck you till you’re screaming while ramming you with that dildo.” Light grinned as he saw a small flicker of shock on the client’s face. “Oh so you did bring it...” _I was only guessing._

 

L nodded shakily as he extended his tongue, licking up Kira’s cock from base to tip. He was panting, stroking himself slower than he wanted but holding back for what Kira had just promised. “Kira tell me what you like.” His tongue pressed against the head and lapped at it excitedly, then went back to long licks up the shaft, bending to rub his face on it, drag his lips across it.

 

Light spread his legs, letting one dangle off the couch, “Oh shit....yes you’re doing just fine L. Ahhhh...” He loosened his grip of the tie to allow L more movement, panting while he watched. “The truth is....” He gasped and clenched forward slightly as L took him in his mouth and started to suck. “...this is the first time I’ve...oh FUCK that’s good...” Light bit back a loud moan, staring into L’s eyes.

 

L smiled, stroking him a moment while he spoke, “You mean this is Kira’s first blowjob? How can that—“

 

Light yanked the tie down, pulling L back to his cock. L gasped and took Light back into his mouth again, all the way to the hilt as he’d done with the dildo on camera. L felt him twitch in his mouth, tasted his precome, humming deep in his throat while he sucked it from him.

 

Light thrust up and moaned as L bobbed on his cock, sucking at the end and then plunging back down again. He gripped the couch cushions, digging in hard. “Oh yes L...that’s it...” He wrapped the tie around his hand, constricting L’s neck but not enough to hurt him, pulling a muffled moan from L. “Choke on Kira’s cock, suck it dry. You want me to moan your name don’t you? Well fucking MAKE me!”

 

L’s whole body shuddered and he dropped his hand from his own cock, unable to stimulate himself anymore without coming. He pushed Kira’s legs apart further, holding them down and sucking furiously as Light writhed beneath him. L felt him tense beneath his fingers digging into his legs and knew Kira was close.

 

”Ahhh...I—“ But Light couldn’t finish his sentence, was only pumping up into L’s mouth as he came with a loud gasp of ‘L’, then relaxing into a drifting afterglow as L swallowed it all. Light dropped the tie and shut his eyes, panting softly. His hand found L’s hair and he stroked it, “Come here.”

 

L laid on top of him, his cheek on Kira’s chest, his own need forgotten momentarily in this sweetness of this one. He kissed Kira’s chest, tongue brushing a hard nipple. “Is Kira pleased...did I keep his interest?”

 

Light stroked down his back, feeling slightly afraid now that his face was known, but it drifted away as L touched his body lightly. “Yes, he is. Very interested.” He laughed softly and lifted his head to meet the client’s gaze. “Give me a minute and I’ll—“

 

”No please don’t move.” L’s fingers stopped stroking him and grabbed him instead. “Stay like this.” He laid his head back down. “Stay with me just like this.” _We have such chemistry, and yet we can also be comfortable, can’t we?_

 

Light traced his fingers down L’s back again and nodded. “Ok. I will L.” He stared up at the intricately patterned ceiling, the luxurious roof over his head that was this person's doing. _This feels good. All of this. I want more too._ “Do you...do you want to stay the night?” Light squeezed his eyes shut, unable to believe he was already prompting such a thing, but he wanted it, he wanted to.

 

“Yes Kira.” Watari would wonder, but it wasn’t the first time he’d disappeared overnight. “I’ll stay.”

 

Light smiled, letting pieces L’s hair fall through his fingers, “Maybe we should start the movie again if you won’t let me return the favor.”

 

L smiled too, “I do want that favor Kira. But later. Right now, just this.” He picked up the fallen remote and restarted the movie, watching it from Kira’s slowly rising and falling chest, trying to remember the last time he felt so content.

 

—————

 

Light was woken up by someone poking his nose, and then a cup of coffee held in front of his face. He grinned, sitting up to take the mug, “Good morning L.” L climbed back in bed with his own mug, getting back under the covers with Light.

 

”I don’t know how Kira takes his coffee so there’s milk and sugar there on the nightstand.” He stirred his own sugary mess, taking a sip.

 

Light added some milk and sighed as the morning grogginess started to pass. The strangeness of their situation hit him again. They’d fallen asleep on the couch and come to bed sometime in the night. “We’re quite the odd couple aren’t we? Kira and L...”

 

L smiled behind his coffee at his one-way secret as Light did the same. “Yes, what would people think? I can imagine the headlines now.”

 

Light laughed, “Breaking news: the detective L has a 9-inch dick.”

 

L set his coffee down, giggling, “News flash: Kira has a praise kink the size of Godzilla.”

 

Light put his cup on the nightstand and sat behind L, pulling him back against his chest and whispering, “Special tonight: L comes hardest when thinking about Kira killing him.” Light circled L’s nipple, feeling the other man melt against him, heart speeding.

 

L ran his hands down Kira’s legs, leaning his head back. “Inside scoop: Kira’s come tastes so fucking good.”

 

Light’s hand moved down L’s body and teased his cock, he was already half-hard and now getting harder. “Investigative report: how long before L begs Kira to suck him off this morning? And how long can he hold back?”

 

L exhaled hard, fingers clenching into Kira’s skin. He turned around to face Kira, “Yes Kira...please.”

 

Light grinned. “Well that didn’t take long.” He grabbed L and pushed him up against the headboard on his back, and stared between his legs. “It really is magnificent L. I’ve been wanting to know what it tasted like since the moment I saw it.” He looked up at L, who was blushing and biting his thumb in anticipation. “Mmmm but where’s the other thing I promised I’d do?”

 

L’s eyes cut to the nightstand on his side, and a bottle of lube beside it. Light reached over and took both, admiring the toy. _It really does look just like mine. Wonder if he’d let me try it out sometime, that would be a headtrip._ He squeezed some lube on his fingers and circled L’s entrance slowly as he bent down to lick L’s cock. He mumbled, a bit embarrassed at his inexperience, “I’ve never done this before either. Tell me if I do something wrong.” He slipped one finger into L and heard him grunt with pleasure. _I guess that’s a good sign._

 

L was gripping the bedsheets tightly, he panted, “Kira...is doing...perfect.” He spread his legs wider to give better access, moaning softly as Kira tried to take his cock further and slipping another finger inside to stretch him. “I’m afraid I may not last long Kira...oh fuck...”

 

Light pushed one more finger inside and began to move in and out slowly, L’s leg twitching as he sucked up the long length of his cock. He held up the slick toy, “Is L ready...oh I really could destroy you, you know.”

 

”Yes Kira...” _To both._

 

Light removed his fingers and nudged the tip of the dildo against L’s entrance, then started to push it inside as L moved down on it. The further Light pushed, the louder L moaned, until he was stuffing his fingers into his mouth trying to stifle it, watching with unblinking eyes.

 

Light tilted the dildo as he fucked L with it, now sucking the head of his cock hard and trying to find that spot in L. L gasped, “Kira! There yes there...” and Light kept that angle, pushing it faster as his head bobbed. 

 

L’s fingers were twisting in the sheets and he was breathing so hard he thought he might hyperventilate. “This cannot be Kira’s first—ahhhhh!”

 

”Are you calling me a liar L?” Light looked up with a smirk, starting to pound L hard with the toy. 

 

L smiled through his teeth at the challenge, “Yes.” 

 

”Kira will make you pay for that L.” Light took L’s cock as far as he could, his tongue flicking against the rock hard member as he sucked, and was merciless in his pace with the dildo.

 

”FUCK!” L was moaning and panting, trying to hold back his orgasm, but Kira didn’t relent. “I’m going to—I’m going...” He tried to scramble back up against the headboard but Light reached up with his free hand and grabbed his neck, pinning him down as he bobbed faster. “Oh shit...oh....KIRA!” His whole body clenched forward and he moaned as he shot down Light’s throat, grasping his own hair tightly, his face frozen in ecstasy. He pumped a few more times up into Light’s mouth, cum dribbling onto his stomach where Light couldn’t swallow it all. Then let his head fall back, eyes closed, a smile starting to spread across his usually stoic face as goosebumps tickled his skin.

 

Light pulled back and slowly removed the toy, dropping it on the floor and crawling up to lie beside L. “How did I—“

 

But L turned to kiss him before he got in another word, fingers pushing into his hair, tender now. “You’re perfect.”

 

Light smiled, “Let’s stay in bed all day. Order up room service and watch bad horror movies naked.” He laughed, thankful to finally have freedom to indulge in such things.

 

L nodded, “I have to make a call first but...that sounds excellent.” He sat up and pulled on his clothes, reaching for his phone as he walked out the door. 

 

When L was gone, Ryuk came up through the floor, laughing softly. “Ohhh you got it bad Light-o. Real real bad.” Ryuk wagged his finger in mock disapproval.

 

Light blushed and threw a pillow at Ryuk, but he was giggling, “So what if I do? I like him. I’m having fun.”

 

Ryuk flapped out of the way of the pillow and hovered on his side, head propped up in his hand. “Yeah he seems to like you ok too. But...er...eh...nevermind.” _Why ruin this? This is primo entertainment and I ain’t ending it yet._

 

Light took his coffee and sipped it, “Oh keep your judgements to yourself Ryuk. I’ve seen stranger things.”

 

Ryuk shrugged, “Whatever you say Light-o, hyuk hyuk hyuk.”

 

Light heard the suite door open, and L came back into the room. He undressed again and climbed back in bed with Light. “Ok, I’m free for the day. All yours Kira.” He wrapped his long arms and legs around Kira, sighing thinking about a whole day of nothing but this.

 

”All mine L? Are you?”

 

”If Kira wants me.”

 

Light caught Ryuk’s toothy grin as he sunk back into the floor. 

 

“Kira does. Now let’s go get that cheesecake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, L puts tails on the family members that weren’t there during the broadcast. And Wedy might find out some things...oops...
> 
> L and Light might go somewhere special for a whole weekend, and how’s Ryuk gonna get better apples? L got off easy with just a pricey tie this time around lol. Stay tuned!
> 
> Your comments are life and keep the fires of my smutty mind and motivation stoked! <3


	6. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sets his traps. Light and L go on a weekend getaway. Another secret falls away.

L looked around at the police team he’d assembled to work with him on the Kira case, despairing slightly at their relative lack of brilliance. _No one here will help me catch Kira with their wits, but their resources and help with the menial tasks will be of use._

 

But L had also been impressed with their dedication and faith in him in their brief time working together, and especially with the expertise of the most senior member Chief Yagami Soichiro. The man was stoic and serious, but he was also tireless and well-respected among the force. The others—Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide—needed a lot of direction and explaining, but he detected nothing but earnestness (and a little fear) from them. 

 

While he’d assigned his Kira task force to review Kira’s current kill list for patterns and interview any potential witnesses, there had had been two approaches to finding Kira he’d focused on himself. First, finding the source of the police information leaks, and second, tailing the police force and their family members who hadn’t witnessed his broadcast last week. 

 

L pulled up a chat window to speak with Wedy, who was working in secrecy on another floor.

 

WGDetectiv: How are the traces on those police laptops coming? Have we identified the source of the leak yet?

 

M0b1u5: We’re talking 67 laptops here. Going as fast as I can

 

WGDetectiv: So no

 

M0b1u5: Listen, do you know how much malware and spam is on nearly all of them? Like these idiots never heard of anti-virus protection

 

WGDetectiv: I’ll be sure to inform the Tokyo PD of their deficiencies. When will you be done?

 

M0b1u5: A couple days? I’m already barely sleeping here 

 

WGDetectiv: I see. Well let me know as soon as you find anything

 

M0b1u5: You know I will. Now go eat some sugar and get your panties unbunched <end chat>

 

L sighed, noisily unwrapping a butterscotch candy and popping it into his mouth. _My ‘panties’ are slightly bunched, I’ll admit. And not just from this Kira._ He pulled up another chat screen with Aiber, who was helping to coordinate the tails. 

 

WGDetectiv: Anything suspicious yet?

 

fAceLessMAn: You kidding? The tails were literally just arranged today. There’s 44 people being followed, and still a few more being arranged

 

WGDetectiv: So no

 

fAceLessMAn: People actually have to be followed for any observations to happen remember?

 

WGDetectiv: Yes yes thank you. Please inform me of anything even slightly out of the ordinary 

 

fAceLessMAn: You got it <end chat>

 

L closed the chat windows, resting his chin on his crouching knees and feeling very unsatisfied. He was not a patient person and waiting for other people to slowly drum up evidence or investigate always frustrated him. _But it can’t be helped. I feel so restless though. It’s because of him. The fake one’s more real to me by the day._

 

L’s hand wandered to his pocket, curling his fingers around his phone and smiling to himself as he thought of his overnight date with the Kira role player a few days back. _Dating. It’s been a while since that happened for me. And never like this. I can’t stop thinking about him, wanting to see him again. His body. His words._

 

L didn't even try to deny his blatant obsession anymore, and his mind often wandered when he should've been working. He was rushing to the bathroom more, staying in there longer, although the team and Watari either hadn't noticed or were too polite or scared to say anything to him. He supposed if they did he could just blame a bout of indigestion (as opposed to being crouched on the tile floor with his pants around his ankles, jacking off to pictures of his Kira-roleplaying boyfriend).

 

L looked around again at the busy task force and peeked furtively at his phone now, frowning when he saw no new messages there. _He prefers I message or call him in the evening, but its so hard to wait._ But an idea came to L as he crouched there looking at previous pictures Kira had sent him. An idea for a new present he thought Kira might like.

 

_Or maybe just one I would like Kira to have._

 

\-------

 

Light traced his fingertips longingly over his McClaren in the underground garage on his way to his private elevator. _My wings._ He hadn't gotten to drive it nearly as much as he wanted to, given that he couldn't exactly drive it to school, or home, or places where he might be recognized. There would be too many questions, and Light didn't feel like bothering to answer them. His classmates and his sister had already been jokingly asking him why he was smiling so much, why he was so quick to check his phone when it buzzed in his pocket.  _At least I have a 3-day weekend coming up, wonder if 'L' might come over again. Wish it wasn't just Tuesday!_ He resolved to at least take the McClaren out with Ryuk later tonight when the darkness could cover him. Blow off some steam.  _I wanna have some fun, being Kira is hard work._

 

"You're grinning again, hyuk hyuk." Ryuk followed him onto the elevator, his hulking presence taking up nearly the entire space. "Bet you’re thinkin' bout that fake L." Ryuk held back his real laughter at that and pursed his blue lips to make kissyfaces at the air. 

 

"Maybe." Light smirked up at him, "What do you care if it makes me smile to think about him?" The elevator dinged as they got to the Presidential Suite floor.

 

Ryuk shrugged but chuckled, flapping behind Light as he exited the elevator and stopped at the door. There was a note and a package there, and Light took them both and headed inside. "Light-o, is that another present from your boooooooyfriend? Lemme see!" Ryuk had counted no less than 5 pricey presents so far: ruby and gold cufflinks, that fancy tie he'd worn on their last date, an enormous plasma TV, a new laptop (but Light still preferred his old one), and a diamond-encrusted pen that had immediately become Light’s writing utensil of choice for the death note. A new present came nearly every day Light had stayed in the suite.

 

Light tossed his backpack on the couch and sat down, scanning the note first, his brow knitting. "Ryuk...."

 

The shinigami lounged on top of the grand piano, which had become his favored perch. Light would often play it at night, composing songs to calm his nerves or unwind, and Ryuk would sit atop it and listen with his eyes closed like an oversized gargoyle. "Hmmm?" He dug around in his wings until he found a crisp red apple, taking it out to polish it on his leather shirt.

 

"It says in this note that there will now be fresh fruit available in the lobby at all times." Light looked up at Ryuk, a bemused look on his face. "And they specifically underlined and bolded AND capitalized apples." He leaned back on the couch, tossing the note aside with a laugh. "What did you do?"

 

"Errr...." Ryuk crunched the definitely not-wax apple guiltily. "Mighta just gave 'em a few subtle hints is all." He grinned and took another bite. "Those other kinds were a disgrace even to a shinigami. These are MUCH better." He held up the core and dropped it into his gaping maw, licking his lips. 

 

"A few hints huh. Like what..."

 

"Oh just overturning all the potted plants and making the dirt look like a big apple. Changing the hotel wifi password to 'get some better apples or else.' Stuffing the comment card box with pictures of apples. Stabbing all those wax apples to the wall of the manager's office with steak knives. Ya know. Hints!"

 

Light laughed, "You're real subtle all right." But Light saw that Ryuk did look much happier, tossing apples up in the air like a macabre juggler then swallowing them one by one. "Just be careful no one sees you take them." He startled as his phone ringer went off in his pocket, and he pulled it out right away to check the caller ID. "Oh, its him." He opened the phone and made a gesture shooing Ryuk away.

 

"Yeah you're pretty subtle too, Light-o." Ryuk cackled as he flapped through the wall to go swipe more fruit from the lobby, “Have fun.”

 

Light smiled as he answered on the third ring, "Hello L."

 

"Hello Kira." L had ducked into Watari's office while Watari was out on an errand, he just couldn't wait any longer to hear that voice.

 

"You know I prefer you call in the evenings." Light grinned, not at all minding the earlier call. "But Kira is feeling generous today. L must be missing me especially badly."

 

"Arrogant as always, I see." L felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. "But Kira is not wrong."

 

"Of course I'm not. I think of how boring your life must have been before me L, and I understand perfectly.” Light kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch. “Speaking of being bored..."

 

"Has Kira tired of me so soon?" L laughed softly, wishing he was there instead of here purportedly 'working.'

 

Light laughed too, "Never. I was just thinking L might like to know that I have Friday through Sunday free this weekend. If perhaps he could think of anything he might like to do." Light emphasized these last words, drawing them out suggestively.

 

The intent was not lost on L, and he cupped himself in his jeans. _Oh I can think of plenty I want to do, but I can't get too excited in here._ "Is that so...would Kira like to see me?"

 

"I’d like to see you L.” Light whispered seductively. “See tied up on your knees."

 

L hummed softly, getting excited despite his self-assertions he wouldn't. "Mmm Kira will have to be very clever to make that happen." _Or just bring some rope._

 

"You know I'm nothing if not clever, L. But I want to go somewhere. Somewhere fun and relaxing. Even Kira needs a break from time to time." He picked up the remote and turned on his new TV to the news, muting it and watching for any criminal's names to write.

 

L paced the office, adjusting himself in his pants and watching the door. "Yes, I suppose all those murders must be quite tiring."

 

Light picked up his diamond pen and spun it in his fingers. "Not really, it’s the running and hiding bit that becomes a chore." He sighed dramatically. "Your fault of course."

 

"Indeed. Then I must be allowed to remedy this situation. I think I can come up with a solution to relax Kira, get him back into...the proper state of mind this weekend." A hundred possibilities ran through L's mind, and he grinned thinking about having an entire weekend with Kira to himself.  _I'll just tell Watari I need a short vacation. Hmmm. But then he really will get suspicious. I'll come up with something._

 

"Oh I would appreciate that L, I really can't allow myself to fall into a slump you know." Light pulled the death note close and jotted down a few names of murderers he saw on the news program. "The fate of the new world depends on it."

 

"Perish the thought." L crouched in Watari's chair, giggling at the thought of the real Kira needing a vacation from his murder spree. "And did Kira receive my present today?"

 

Light looked down at the package that was left by the door, it had no 'to' or 'from' address same as the last ones he’d received from L, and was wrapped in shiny golden paper. "Yes, but I haven't opened it yet."

 

"Open it now. I want to know what Kira thinks."

 

"Alright." Light set his death note aside and held the phone against his shoulder, opening the paper and then the box. He reached in and took out a delicate sparkling chain with two padded clamps on the ends. Light gasped quietly, feeling glad Ryuk wasn't there to comment. "L are these what I think they are?"  _Nipple clamps!_

 

"Perhaps something to aid us in breaking up your boredom this weekend."

 

"Oh I think you've had an excellent idea L." Light pushed the box aside, opening and closing the clamps, wondering what they felt like. Wondering about the sounds L might make with them on. "Perhaps you truly are a genius."

 

"I do try. And Kira should try not to lose them. They are platinum after all."  _And specially crafted to my specifications after some...field testing._

 

"Will L let me use them on him?" Light thought it was too bad L wasn't here to see his wicked smile. 

 

"There is a 88% chance I could be convinced.” L heard someone calling him in the monitor room and lowered his voice. “I must go. L is also rather busy. Be ready to leave Thursday night, I'll pick you up at the Park Hyatt roof at 7pm."

 

"The roof? Where are we going?"

 

"You'll see. But I imagine Kira will approve.”

 

\--------

 

Thursday night, Light stood on the roof of the Park Hyatt, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. L had been vague about what to bring, so he'd probably over-packed, but it was better to be safe than looking anything less than perfect. His death note was in there too, hidden in a inner pocket he'd carefully sewn in. Not so much because he planned on using it, but because he rarely went anywhere without it, and especially not for what might be several days.

 

Light looked at his watch anxiously, "He's late." Light was a bit on edge tonight as he'd checked his father's police issue laptop and had noticed much less information there than usual. He'd felt a sneaking suspicion that L had discovered his spyware, so spent the afternoon covering his tracks with circuitous misdirects, burning the connection for now. _I'll have to find a new way in when the suspicion passes. I hope I wasn’t too late._

 

"Hyuk! Here comes a pterodactyl!" Ryuk's wings were heavy and drooping with stolen apples, he hadn't been sure if he'd be able to find any where they were going.

 

Light squinted, smiling as he watched a sleek black helicopter coming closer. "That's no pterodactyl Ryuk, its a helicopter."  _It's him._ Light's guess proved correct when the helicopter gracefully landed on the roof and L hopped out, pulling his helmet off and tossing it inside. 

 

L turned to look at Kira, not having seen him in nearly a week. The shock of how beautiful he was struck L again and he stood there in speechless disbelief that this was a person he was dating.  _And who likes me back somehow._ They both walked up to each other, trying to act nonchalant, but when L got close enough he grabbed Kira and kissed him, humming happily when Kira kissed him back just as hard. Kira had dropped his bag and was groping him shamelessly, and L murmured through the kiss, "Mmm it seems Kira....has missed me....too...."

 

Light pulled back and smiled, "Did that take all your deductive abilities, L? And you weren't even in your brain-buster crouch." 

 

L laughed and picked up Kira's bag, chucking it into the helicopter. He was surprised by the bag’s weight, “What did Kira bring? Dead bodies of his victims?” He handed a helmet to Kira and held the door open for him.

 

Light tried to look huffy but was too happy to finally see L again to pull it off. ”No bodies L. Kira never concerns himself with the dirty work.” Light climbed into the helicopter, buckling up and turning to L when he got in the other side. “Where are we going?”

 

“Kira said he wanted to relax. So we’re going to an onsen in Nikko. Hotel Sakurakaoru.” He fiddled with the controls and the helicopter began to rise in the sky, heading towards Nikko.

 

Light knew that onsen, it was extremely exclusive and of course exorbitantly expensive. “Impressive. But won’t L be afraid to be seen with Kira?” _And won’t I be afraid too?_

 

“Nobody’s going be there but us and a few of my employees.” L grinned behind his helmet, “I own the place now.” _And I’d buy you the whole world if I could see you smile at me like that every day._

 

—————-

 

They flew over ancient verdant forests on their way to Nikko, setting down on a landing pad in a clearing nearby. True to L’s word, Light saw that the onsen was completely deserted except for a few nondescript people he vaguely recalled as the waiters at their dinner in the Meiji Shrine. Hotel Sakurakaoru was tastefully decorated in a minimalist Japanese style, with understated yet opulent details. A stream flowed beneath the floor under glass, and Light pointed to small fish swimming by.

 

L peered at him nervously as they headed to their suite. "What does Kira think? Will he feel relaxed here?" He smiled up shyly as he opened the door to their room.

 

Light threaded his fingers between L's, "That depends. Is L going to give me a few days reprieve?" He pulled L inside the room and shut the door behind them, dropping the bag to the floor. 

 

L looked up at him through dark bangs, and whispered, "Never Kira."

 

Light pushed L up against the wall and pressed him hard against it. He leaned in and licked up L’s neck, “And I wouldn't want you to, L”

 

"Oh fuck I missed you." L's mouth found Kira’s and he kissed him deeply, pulling Kira tightly against him. L pressed his erection against Kira's leg, his hands traveling up underneath Kira's shirt and across smooth skin. "I don't want to leave the room all weekend."

 

Light sucked L's bottom lip as he pulled back, "Room? You'll be lucky to leave the bed."

 

"Let's...." L moaned softly as Light stroked him through his thin pants, lazily tracing up and down. "Let's at least get in the onsen, we have a private spa bathroom." He leaned his head back against the wall as Kira stroked a bit firmer. "Might be....relaxing." _I’m feeling more relaxed already._

 

Light purred in his ear, "Isn't L afraid I might push him under the water..." He unbuttoned L's pants, reaching in to tease him. "...hold him under as he tried to get away, tried to get to air?" Light sucked L's earlobe, "Drown him slowly while staring down at his surprised face?" Light's fingers clenched around L's cock. "Or maybe L would like that?"

 

L gasped, "Yes Kira." He pushed into Kira's hand, hard as hell as he hadn't jerked off in the past couple days. Saving it for this.  _For Kira._

 

Light released him, but reached into his pocket and took out the 'present' L had sent him earlier, letting it dangle from his fingers. "Now was this a present for Kira," he grinned, "or for L."

 

L bit his lip and smiled, giving a little shrug. "Whichever Kira prefers."

 

Light pulled L's shirt over his head and threw it aside, then licked a finger, rubbing it in circles around L's right nipple to bring it erect. "I have a feeling we'd prefer the same thing. Hold still." He opened the clamp and pinched it on L's nipple and then did the same to the other side. L gasped at the sensation but it felt glorious, not too tight to be painful, and sent shocks of pleasure straight to his cock when Kira toyed with the chain. "I always told you I'd have you in chains L." He gave it a little tug in the direction of the bedroom and the onsen beyond, and L followed behind him. 

 

The bathroom was warm wood and black slate tile, with an enormous recessed pool already filled with natural  hot spring water. Light shrugged off his clothes under L's hungry stare, stepping to the steaming hot water, "Ahhhh. Oh this does feel amazing. Get in here L."

 

L had his pants and boxers off in lightning time and got into the water, feeling the warmth begin to sooth muscles he didn't even know were sore. Every movement of the chain was pulling his nipples so deliciously as he swam over to where Kira was lounging against the other side. He pushed Kira's wet hair from his eyes, "I'm glad we don't have to wear masks anymore Kira. Such a face shouldn't be hidden."

 

Light looked up at him, playing with the chain and watching L’s expression become more openly aroused. "Flattery is coming as second nature to you now isn't it?"

 

"It does when I'm with you." L's hands reached around to grab Kira's ass, kneading it, "Why doesn't Kira sit up on the edge there."  _I can't hold back another moment._

 

Light sat up on the edge of the bath, and L pushed his knees up and apart so he was leaning back on his hands. “Mmm what are you doing L?”

 

”Kira told me once he likes this.” L pushed Kira back a little further and sank down in the water between Kira’s legs. He held Kira’s gaze a moment then L extended his tongue flat to lick across his entrance. He licked a few more times, watching Kira’s expression slowly change from surprise to smirking arousal. “And does he?”

 

Light spread his legs further and nodded. _First time, but hell yeah I do._ ”Fuck yes L. More.”  _And how many times have I dreamed of making the real L do this?_

 

”As Kira commands.” L flicked his tongue against the hole, circling it and lapping while making soft hungry noises. _I'll press your buttons Kira._  “Every part of Kira should be worshipped.” _Make you feel like no one else could._ He held Kira’s legs apart and pointed his tongue, pushing it into Kira.

 

Light sucked in a breath and exhaled it hard, the feeling was so strange but felt exquisitely good, and especially from L. He let his head fall back but he was grinning wide. “Yes yes L, worship your god.”

 

L’s fingers wrapped around Light’s cock and he started to stroke him lightly while he kept up his licking, working his mouth up to kiss and lick Kira’s balls. He sucked them into his mouth and rolled them on his tongue, watching Kira start to pant with the pleasure. “Everything about Kira is so beautiful. So perfect.” He sped up his pace of stroking slightly, and smiled as Kira moaned his name when he pressed his tongue inside him again. 

 

"That feels so fucking good." Light raised his head to look down at L in the water. "But let me...ahhh...ask you...Kira has been wondering....do you really have a private cell just for me?"

 

L paused his licking just long enough to speak, "That was a lie. But...it could be arranged." He kissed around Kira's entrance, rubbing his face across the soft skin of his balls as he stoked a bit faster. 

 

"Oh...but perhaps I'd turn the tables and lock you up instead, L." Light leaned up and guided L's mouth to his cock, replacing his hand. 

 

"Yes Kira. Tell me what you'd do to me." L took him inside his mouth hungrily, pulling Kira towards him by the hips and bobbing his head slowly down Kira’s cock, each time going a little further down, tongue dragging against skin. He pressed himself against the side of the tub, just to get some pressure, some stimulation in addition to the chain which swung as he moved. He focused at the sensitive spot just under the head, tracing lazy strokes, running the tip of his tongue around the ridge, circling the slit and flicking his tongue against it. He wanted to give Kira as much pleasure as possible but not get him off just yet, he had other plans for that.

 

Light was in a daze of pleasure, just letting it wash over him and build and recede as L’s lips and tongue massaged him. It felt luxuriously indulgent, just to lay back and take it all in. "I'd put that huge cock of yours in a cage for one." Light moaned as he thought about that, as L sucked him hard in response to his words. "Keep you from jacking off all the time...fuck...like I bet you do since we met." He laughed darkly, closing his eyes as he thrust up into L's mouth. "Don't you."

 

L nodded and his cock throbbed hard at the thought of being locked up that way by Kira, eternally aroused and unable to do anything about it without him. His fingers dug into still-wet skin, bobbing faster, moans muffled as his tongue brushed back and forth and twirled in circles, humming as he tasted precum. 

 

“L...” Light was trembling now, his hand brushing across his chest and nipples, his toes curling.

 

L whined softly around Kira’s cock, loving to hear him moan his name. He kissed up the shaft and just sucked at the head again, it was hot beneath his tongue and so swollen. He wondered how long he could keep Kira at the edge of orgasm, tease him. He sucked one of his own fingers and slowly pressed it into Kira, reaching up to find his prostate and push against it. 

 

Light gasped, “Oh yes...L...do that again....”

 

“And after you caged me Kira, then what would you do to me?” L slowly circled his finger against Kira’s prostate, going back to licking and sucking as he did.

 

"I'd fuck you with it on, and I'd have to...ahhh....I'd have to clamp my hand over your face you'd be so loud L. But maybe...I'd forget....you needed to breathe."

 

L shuddered and stroked his long fingers up and down Kira’s thighs, he just wanted him to relax and feel this, feel what L could do to him. He was becoming so aroused tasting Kira’s precum, feeling him throb in his mouth, L was pressing his own erection against the tub rhythmically now, it was unfulfilling but that just increased his desire, his need to hear Kira moan, to unravel completely.

 

Light was panting hard now, L's skillful mouth only focusing on the most sensitive areas briefly and then licking up his shaft to keep him on edge. "You’d be struggling but...maybe I'd just think about...how I wanted to come inside you so bad...." He laughed, gasping as the pleasure built with his fantasy. "Whether you were dead or alive."

 

"Kira!" L pulled off Light's cock and his chest was heaving.  _Oh shit I need you to touch me too._ He crawled up out of the bath and on top of Kira, digging hurriedly through his discarded pants' pockets for the lube he'd stashed there.  _Thank fuck I'm a genius._ L squirted some on Light's cock and his own fingers, reaching around to prepare himself while stroking Light's cock slick. "Do it Kira. Fuck me...just like that."

 

Light sat up, a dangerous glint in his eye but he wanted this more than anything he could remember. "I’m gonna come so fucking hard L...” Light exhaled hard in frustration as L slowed his strokes. He grinned darkly, “Oh you’re going to pay for drawing this out, for teasing Kira—ahhhhh...” He shut his eyes but when he opened them he saw L above him, moving to position himself over Light’s cock.

 

”Make me pay Kira.” L lowered his hips down,  letting Kira’s cock start to slip inside him as he stared into amber eyes. “Oh fuck make me pay.”

 

Light grabbed L’s hips and rammed him down on his cock, pushing loud gasps of pleasure from them both. He rotated his hips and L fell down against his chest, grasping him tightly as Light began to move in and out of him. He whispered in L's ear, “L has become obsessed with Kira.”

 

L nodded and licked at Kira’s nipple, “Yes, I can think of nothing else.” He pushed back against Kira’s cock, meeting each thrust with equal force. “When I can’t have you I get myself off thinking about you.” _And when I should really be focusing on catching the real Kira._

 

Light pushed his fingers into L’s hair and clenched tightly, pulling his face to his other nipple. “Of course you do. You were made to give Kira pleasure L.” L sucked at it excitedly, his slick cock pressed hot between them. “Right up until your last breath.” He pulled L’s hair again, yanking his mouth up to Light’s and kissing him as he pushed up into L’s tight body.

 

L answered brokenly, “Yes Kira I am.” Kira’s other hard pushed between them and started to stroke L’s cock, tightly fisting it as L trembled on top of him. “And I want to give it to you, for you to use my mouth, my body.” _How will you use me Kira? How will you make me come harder each time?_

 

Light thrust up faster, grinning as L fell apart on top of him. ”Such a slut for Kira. And would you let Kira tie you down L, chain you up.”

 

Kira's fingers clenched tighter in L’s hair and he just panted,”Kira...Kira...oh yes...”

 

Light stroked L more firmly, relishing the tears of pleasure squeezing from between his closed eyes. “I love to watch your face L, watch your mouth fall open and your tears, watch you lose control. Lose control L, lose it to Kira.”

 

”YES!” L was frantically fucking back on Kira’s cock, unable to battle back his overwhelming need for this, to be filled, violated by his fantasy enemy. 

 

Light flipped them over and grabbed L’s wrists, pinning them above his head in one hand as he fucked L mercilessly. “Say it now L. Tell Kira what you want.”

 

L looked up through lidded eyes, panting and shaking, “Force me Kira...”

 

Light smiled down darkly, “Scream it!”

 

L weakly struggled and screamed, begged, “FORCE ME!”

 

Light was grinning wildly, eyes flashing as he felt L’s cock jerking against his hand as he stroked faster. Pounding him as hard as he could, L’s legs wrapping tightly around his waist and drawing him in as deep as possible. “Oh so you want to be violated...”

 

L whined, “yes...”

 

”You want Kira to force your orgasm from you, TEAR it right out of you!”

 

”YES!” L’s eyelids fluttered and his body spasmed hard as Light hit his prostate again and again.

 

”Thought you could get away with teasing Kira....” Light leaned forward, hissing against L’s neck the words he wanted to hear, the words Light wanted to say, “How dare you deny me, L. How dare you taunt a GOD.”

 

”Kira please...oh fuck...I need to come...”

 

”Hold back L. Hold back until I FORCE it from you. That’s what you want isn’t it?”

 

”Ahhhhh!” Tears were streaming down L’s face and his mouth was wide open, skin flushed and trembling under Kira.

 

Light was getting completely subsumed by the fantasy, thinking of his inability to get the police information now, of having to hide, of having to fear. Anger swelled with his arousal and he was fucking L furiously. "Chasing me..." Light bent down and started to trail bites along L’s shoulder, each one a little harder than the last, “Trying to TRICK me.” He sucked L’s earlobe and bit it too, growling into his ear. “Threatening me, trying to STOP ME!” 

 

“KIRA!”

 

Light clenched his jaw then screamed, “HOW DARE YOU DEFY GOD!” He kissed L savagely, sucking in his tongue and threatening to clamp his teeth down on it. There was so much precum leaking from L’s cock Light had thought he’d come, but no, he was still rock hard and throbbing. Holding back just as Light had said.

 

“FUCK LET ME COME!” L was struggling in earnest now, his mind completely overwhelmed by Kira’s words, his body a flood of sensation and arousal. 

 

Light held him fast, laughing, but felt his own orgasm approach watching L struggle, “That’s it- FIGHT ME!”

 

L looked up angrily and struggled harder, but the last thing he wanted was to get away. He panted back, “Tell me how you’re going to kill me. TELL ME!”

 

Light looked down at him, “Like this.” He released L’s wrists and clenched his neck tightly, starting to squeeze. He looked into L’s eyes to make sure it wasn’t too much, using the last ounce of his self-restraint, and kept that pressure. “And I’ll rip your orgasm out along with your THROAT!”

 

L’s pupils were blown wide and he was gasping heavily from sexual tension not lack of air, his fingernails scratching down Kira’s back and shoulders. He screamed as he shot again and again up onto his chest and Kira’s, and it wasn’t stopping as he felt Kira release inside him too with a furious yell. L shut his eyes and whimpered as his cock spasmed one last time, dribbling come into Light’s fingers.

 

Kira released his neck and collapsed on him, but stayed inside as he softened, just panting and wondering if he went too far, if he should apologize. Feeling guilty for getting a little carried away in the fantasy. He stroked L’s body, kissing his hair. “L...did I hurt you?” Light looked down at him but his expression was unreadable.

 

L was shaken. The orgasm, the whole experience of being taken this way by Kira was so powerful he was temporarily robbed of speech or thought beyond shaking his head ‘no.’ But he heard his phone go off in his pants pocket and it brought him back to full awareness, and he extricated himself from under Kira to get it. L tried to compose himself but his mind was still spinning. "One...moment."

 

“Sure.” Light needed a moment too.

 

L walked from the bathroom into the kitchen, and opened the phone to read the email. It was from Wedy.

'Finally got a fix on that leak. It was in the Chief's laptop if you can believe it. Looks like a local job given the trace, but they were skilled. Cut the program just today but I got a location. It's in Shinjuku. Narrowing it down more now, will be in touch.’

 

L noticed another recent email from Aiber he'd apparently missed and opened it now.

 

'Just wanted to report in since you said to let you know of anything odd. Seems the son of Yagami Soichiro, Yagami Light, has been living in the Park Hyatt, moved out of his family's home little more than a week ago. Not sure how he's affording that, but haven't seen anything else suspicious. Thought that was odd anyway. Will let you know if anything else turns up.'

 

L's mind was spinning at the mention of the Park Hyatt. _That hotel is in the Shinjuku region._ He grabbed onto the kitchen counter as he felt his knees buckle beneath him, his phone clattering to the ground as he fell into a crouch. _No. No no no no no! It can’t be him it can’t be._ L clutched his hair, rocking back and forth as waves of nausea hit him. But despite it all, he was shaking all over, instantly hard again and fighting the desire to go right back to the man that very well may be the REAL Kira. _Oh shit oh shit what should I do??_ He didn’t realize he was making small squeaking noises until Kira (!?) came up behind him and started kissing his neck on the kitchen floor.

 

“Was it that bad L?” Light brushed a hand across the clamps that were still attached to L’s nipples. “Or that good?” 

 

L froze, warring with the desire to run from this place and to tackle Kira for more. Instead he did neither, just turning around slowly to look into Kira’s beautiful eyes and embracing him as he crouched. “It was good Kira. So good.” He brushed over the places he’d deeply scratched on Kira’s back in his passion, barely able to remember doing it now in his panicked state. He breathed a few moments, “I scratched you badly. Forgive me.” _I never meant to hurt you. You didn’t mean to hurt me._

 

Light smiled and laid his cheek on L’s shoulder, relieved that L had liked it, wasn't upset. “I loved it. I love—“ Light stopped abruptly, registering what he was just about to say. _No, Kira cannot say that._ And said something else. “I love this.” He pulled L into his lap and kissed him softly, his anger gone, just relishing some happiness and the feeling of finally being relaxed at last. 

 

L had stopped breathing, his fingers stilled on Kira’s back. “Would you feel that way...even if I was really L?” _What have I done...what am I doing? He’ll kill me..._

 

Light laughed at the suggestion, “Would you have scratched me harder if I were really Kira?” L was giving him such an odd look that Light’s smile slowly faded and he stroked L’s face. “I did go too far didn’t I? I’m sorry, all this is new to—

 

L grabbed his face and kissed him to stop the words. He didn’t want the kiss to end. He didn’t want this to ever end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to EspressoAtMidnight for help with creating the onsen location and name, thanks so much for that!!
> 
> Next up, we'll see the fallout between Light and L, as L decides what to do with what he knows. Stay tuned! I’d love your comments, they keep me motivated :) Thanks for reading


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real connections are made, monsters revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is a place in this chapter where Light plays the piano for L. This is what he is playing, and you'll get more from the scene if you listen to it:
> 
> Light of the Seven- piano played/arranged by Karim Kamar, written by Ramin Djawadi  
> (https://youtu.be/Fmz1KX_XiRg)

L finally pulled back from his kiss with Kira, and realized his whole body was shaking.  _It can't be him._ He looked searchingly into amber eyes, his long fingers digging into Kira's shoulders, speechless and panting softly.  _But I can feel his power. I can feel his effect on me, the effect he's always had. It's him._

 

Light's brow furrowed as he pulled L closer in his lap, "L?" He looked closely at L's tense face, grey eyes wide and unblinking, staring with hard intensity. "What's wrong?" His eyes ghosted over L's body and noticed, felt the trembling against him. With concern, "I _did_ hurt you didn't I?" _Oh fuck have I ruined this?_

 

L finally got ahold of himself enough to sigh and shake his head 'no,' but every time Kira spoke, touched him, stroked him in some confusingly soothing or sensual way, the shaking started all over again. He tried to speak but his brain wasn't cooperating, so instead he just cast his eyes down between them, making Kira look too.

 

Light looked down, unable to hold back a smile, "You're hard again already? Is that what this is all about? Mmm, L is insatiable." He moved his hand down to tease L, but pulled back when L suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly, and it sounded different, mournful and desperate. Light sighed, "Ok, L, tell me what the hell is going on here. I need you to talk to me."

 

"I'm..." L's hands went to his erection, hiding it, or trying to.  _If he touches me again I'll just come all over the place. Oh shit._ "I'm feeling.... a little overwhelmed, Kira." That was a gross understatement; L felt like his mind was shutting down, that he'd go crazy if he didn't get off  _right now_ and he'd go crazy if he did.  _He's Kira...he's Kira..._ The fear was just making him harder, the fantasy had evaporated and the reality was intense and searing and _oh fuck he's touching my back again._

 

Light gave him an odd look, but it came to him. "I know what you need. Sugar, right?" He moved L off his lap and rummaged through the kitchen, finding a large strawberry cake in the refrigerator. He laughed quietly, "Looks like L already thought of it, hmmm? Always a step ahead." He took the whole cake and walked towards the bedroom with it, feeling L's eyes watching him. He stopped at the door, turning to speak to L, crouching frozen on the kitchen floor still hiding his hard cock. "Come on L, don't make me eat this all by myself." Then he stepped inside, laying down on the bed with the cake.

 

L was in a cold sweat, rocking back and forth nervously and at a loss of what to do. On the one hand, there was Kira, naked, in bed, with cake. He cupped himself harder as he throbbed thinking of that.  _Ohhhhhh._ On the other hand was his purported duty to catch this murderer right away. He should be leaving this place, taking the helicopter and stranding Kira here, emailing Wedy and Aiber and Watari and all the police to show up right now and arrest him. L mumbled curses to himself as he heard Kira call him from the bedroom, grabbing his hair and pulling at it.  _Maybe cake first and then the police. Yes, I'll think better with cake._ He stood up shakily, picking up his phone and setting it on the counter. Then he slouched into the bedroom, the beauty of Kira taking his breath away as it always did when he had been out of L's sight for even a moment. 

 

Light patted the bed, "Come here L." He held out a fork with some pink frosted cake on it.

 

L chewed his thumb but shuffled towards the bed, his erection bobbing out in front of him. Kira held the cake up to his lips and L tentatively ate it, the buttery sweet icing soothing his nerves immediately. He smiled after he swallowed, "That's really good."  _Why didn't I bring my anxiety pills...didn't think I'd need them._

 

Light grinned, taking a bite himself. "See, I knew it would help you feel better." He stroked L's hair and fed him another bite. "I don't like to see you tense."

 

L's stomach clenched, and he felt like he might vomit all this delicious cake, but focused on the taste instead and pushed down the feeling. _I can't reconcile this. How can I care about Kira?_ He looked down at his hands, trying to imagine them now pushing a syringe into Kira's veins like he'd once dreamed of doing. _Killing him. Killing this._  And the sick feeling returned. "Yes I am tense." He numbly ate another bite Kira fed him, unable to maintain eye contact. "But Kira is making me feel better."  _I'll throw up if I eat any more._

 

Light tried to give him another bite but L shook his head. So he moved behind L instead, massaging his tight back muscles. "I just want this to be perfect, you know? I'm having such a good time with you, L." He kissed L's shoulder, and L curled inwards. "What can I do to help you relax?" _As you helped me._ He rubbed a little more until L turned around to face him.

 

L set the cake on the nightstand and pulled Kira down to lay beside him on the bed. They were facing each other now, staring into the other's eyes. Softly, "Maybe I’d feel more relaxed if you told me some real things about you Kira."

 

 _What?!_ The easy smile that had been on Light's face faded and a serious expression took it's place.  _He wants to know about the real me? Not his fantasy?_ He sucked his bottom lip in, worrying it as he considered.  _I don't want to push him away._ "Some real things. What if I’m afraid you won’t like me as much if I tell you, as much as you like him?"

 

L stared back, just as serious. "Kira."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Try me." 

 

Light was silent for awhile then finally breathed, "Ok." _I want to trust him. I want to know him, the real him too. And for him to know me. "_ I’m a student, I’ll be graduating in a couple months." L just laid there listening so he went on. "I used to live at home with my parents but that become...complicated. But I love them very much and we have a good relationship." Light frowned a little, thinking that probably wouldn't be the case if they knew the real him.

 

L saw the frown and touched Kira's face with his fingertips. _He's trying._ "Keep going."  _Trying for me?_ He stared at his fingers, fingers he'd once imagined flipping the switch to electrocute this very person.

 

Light leaned into the touch, feeling more confident. "I have a younger sister, I help her with her homework a lot." He smiled at that, he enjoyed teaching Sayu, helping her. "I play piano, I like to...write." _Don't ask what._ Light covered L's hand with his own. "I hope to be a detective one day, make the world a better place. Not unlike L." He brought L's hand to his lips and kissed it, smiling.

 

 _You would be very good at it._ "Perhaps that’s the source of your attraction to L. Do you admire him?"

 

Light breathed deeply, thinking of that. _I don't want to, but I do._ He nodded, "Yes." _Not the only source._ He brought L's hand closer, encouraging him to touch him. "What about you?"

 

L stroked Kira's chest, tracing fingers along the line of his collarbone, the veins pumping life. "Me?"  _You'd kill me. Kill me right here._

 

Light grinned, "Yes you. Is there anybody else here?"  _Well, Ryuk maybe..._

 

Blankly, "I'm L." 

 

Light laughed, "Come on, I thought we were going to try to be honest with each other." 

 

L sighed, "I am also afraid you won’t like me as much as...him." _Your fantasy of L._  He kissed Kira softly, just a brief kiss. "Afraid all this will end." 

 

Light kissed L's nose, smiling as L went cross-eyed to follow his movement. "And you don't want it to end?" He scooted closer, feeling an unexpected wave of relief from telling L real things about himself.  _Even if I held back the most damning bit._

 

L breathed, "No Kira."

 

"Neither do I." Light was sincere, he hoped L could tell. "I've never met the real L, as far as I know I’d hate him." _I hate that he's chasing me, trying to stop me, making me have to hide myself even from a person I want to draw close._ "But I’m enthralled with you." Light blushed, feeling silly but not really caring. "I like you, I like us." He buried his face in the pillow as his blush deepened. "I must sound like a naive teenager to you."  _Ryuk's gonna have a field day later._  He peeked back up at L. "Won't you tell me something real? About you?"

 

L felt the danger, red and glaring and flashing 'no no no,' and went on anyway. "I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew my parents." L watched Kira's face for signs of pity, but saw none. Only recognition, attention. _He knows I wouldn't want pity._  "I made my money through clever investments, but I still work with some very high profile people so keep much about myself secret."

 

Light gave him a half-smile at that, "Seems we both had our reasons for that. Go on."

 

L hooked a finger in his mouth. "I don’t know what else to say. You know my food preferences. I work a lot. I... don’t really have any friends. Except you." L paused, realizing how pathetic that sounded when voiced.

 

"You don’t let people close."

 

"No, I don't."

 

"But you're letting me close."

 

L smiled behind his finger. "I really shouldn’t be."  _Really really shouldn't be._

 

"I have a problem with that too, but...wouldn’t it feel nice to trust someone?"

 

"Yes, in theory. I’m not sure I can."  _And especially you._

 

"You've trusted me with your body. With...whatever it is we're building here." Light ran a hand down L's shoulder. "Have I let you down yet? Will you give me a chance?”

 

L felt a warmth inside as Kira's sincere words touched him.  _Can this truly be Kira? A murderer who can feel this?_ "Why did you start roleplaying as Kira?"

 

Light felt a twinge of embarrassment for the first time for his activities. _But I wouldn't have met him otherwise. He's not judging me._  "I needed the money. That’s it."

 

"No other reason?"

 

Light smiled, "Beat any other job I could think of. I thought I could be pretty convincing."

 

L almost laughed but caught himself, biting his lip until he was serious again. "You are convincing."

 

Light stroked down L's back, feeling goosebumps follow under his fingers. "And why did you want to meet Kira? Why are you so attracted to that?"

 

L's heart was pounding fast, and he wondered if he answered honestly if Kira would believe him. "Because I’ve never met anyone who’s ever challenged me, someone I could relate to. Even if our goals are not the same we are very similar."

 

Light laughed now, "Well you both want to stop criminals, that’s the same." His hand traveled lower, squeezing L's ass. _Still roleplaying, he cannot trust to drop all our masks yet._

 

L exhaled a hum, his erection was becoming nearly painful now. _I can't ignore this anymore. I don't want to._ "But Kira is a criminal too." His hand played with the chain between the nipple clamps, lips parting as he stared up at Kira.  _The real Kira. Oh god....._

 

Light licked his hand, moving it down to touch L's cock, and this time he didn't pull away. Sultry, "And isn’t L? I saw the stunt he pulled with Lind L Tailor.” He breathed against L’s neck, fingers clenching around hot skin and stroking, “I imagine quite a few laws were broken."

 

L pushed up into Kira's grip, his hands roving over that perfect body as his excitement rose. _Kira's body, oh fuck._ L's voice was low when he answered, "It was Kira who killed him, not me. He was going to die anyway."  _But you aren't wrong. Neither of us abide laws and rules._

 

Light sped his strokes, L wasn't looking away from his eyes and it felt so intimate, so close. He whispered, "We’re all going to die anyway."

 

L's voice was strained, coming in pants. "Some sooner than others... some unnaturally. Deaths that would cause pain to others." He gasped as Kira's grip tightened, and he grabbed Kira's shoulders tightly.  _Your death would pain me terribly now, Kira. Is that why I am doing this, instead of what I should be doing?_

 

Light's eyes were bright, his voice intense, "Yes and Kira helps prevent that doesn’t he? By killing murderers he saves more lives than he takes, discourages new crimes and murders."

 

 _Kira’s words, his real rationalizations!_ “Oh...ohhhh fuck.” L moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm approaching and it was going to be intense, the eyes of Kira boring into him in this vulnerable moment, the feeling laying his secrets bare even as he hid. "You...you agree with him."  _How would you kill me tonight Kira?_ But L didn't have to ask, didn't have to imagine the fantasy. Reality was more terrifyingly exciting than any fantasy could be, the real Kira making him lose control to the pleasure, only the thin shred of a secret protecting him from a murderer's wrath. 

 

Light pushed L onto his back, straddling his legs as he stroked faster, letting spit fall from his mouth to smooth his movements. "Maybe I do, L, I’d hardly be the only one." He leaned down, flicking a tongue against L's clamped nipple, sucking it and smiling as L was arching into his mouth with a desperate whine. "I suppose you don’t."

 

L gasped, "I can’t...I can't...agree with him." 

 

Light stared down at L, and whispered forcefully as he yanked the chain. "Why not?"

 

L looked up at him pathetically, feeling torn apart inside at the wrongness, the rightness, of how this felt, of how this was. The fear and adrenaline, the odd vulnerability, the new tender feelings he felt and the older ones of furious adversarial pursuit. Mixed up, dizzying, and coming to the surface all at once in the fire behind Kira's eyes. "Because...oh shit....because....I’m...L." He grabbed Kira's face as he came, spurting between Kira's fingers and moaning into his mouth. Knowing that his confession wouldn't be real until he made it real for Kira, and he wasn't ready to make it real, not yet.  _I need this, I need you. And it will be over when you know it's real._

 

Light kissed him through it, languorous and slow, although L's eyes were wide open. _Even now you must be L, watching me, and I must be Kira, hiding from you. Would you hate me if I told you the truth?_ He pulled back when he noticed tears running down L's cheek. Light touched them, staring at his fingers. He whispered, "What am I doing wrong? I don't understand." He felt his own erection flagging as L's tears didn't stop, and looked back down to L, confused.  _The look on his face, these don't seem like happy tears._ He bent down to kiss them away, laying on top of L's body and embracing him. "I wish you'd tell me whatever I'm doing that's hurting you. It hurts me too, not to know it."

 

L brushed a strand of hair from Kira's face, "I'm sorry." _Not yet._

 

Light sighed and laid his cheek on L's chest. "Maybe we're just tired." He unclamped the nipple clamps from L's chest and let the chain slip from his fingers to the floor, "Maybe sleep is what we need." L was nodding 'yes' and touching him in a way that felt so relaxing, so he decided not to press the issue, to let L tell him when he was ready. His eyes did feel heavy, he felt emotionally drained, confused by the intense feelings he had for this person.  _Telling him some truths felt so good. Can I tell him more? I feel so alone. I don't want to be._

 

L felt Light's breathing become even and slow as he drifted to sleep. But L laid there awhile, awake like that before sleep finally came for him too. He fought it. He didn't want to miss anything so precious as this.  _Not when I love him. Not when I'll lose him._

 

\--------

 

L awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in the window, and when he glanced at the alarm clock was amazed that he'd actually slept a full 8 hours.  _I can't remember the last time that happened. Years._ He sat up and looked around but saw the bed was empty. He had a moment of panic that maybe Kira had run off, escaped! He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room of the suite, and stopped short. "Kira, what are you doing?"

 

Light was flipping pancakes in a frying pan on the stovetop. He saw L, naked and disheveled, hair a spiked black halo, and laughed. "Um, making breakfast?" He moved the pancakes to a plate, and set them at the table he'd already set with coffee and juice, strawberries and whipped cream too. He crossed his arms, grinning, "Maybe you could get a robe and join me?"

 

"Oh." L looked down at himself, blushing as he realized his nakedness. "Yes. That would be a good idea." He turned around and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing a fluffy robe and shrugging it on.  _I shouldn't be so suspicious. He doesn't know I know._ But L was more worried that his first reaction to Kira's absence hadn't been that he'd lost his prime suspect, but rather his lover.  _I am beyond_ _compromised. This is very bad._ He wandered back into the main room and crouched in the chair across from Kira. He hungrily eyed the plate in front of him that Kira had already heaped with powdered sugar and strawberries and cream on pancakes. 

 

Light poured them both coffee, adding the right amount of sugar cubes to L's and handing it to him. "Did you sleep well L?"

 

L took the coffee, tasting it and finding it actually to be sweet enough.  _Shit. Kira is thoughtful._ "I did. And Kira sleeps surprisingly soundly for a mass murderer."

 

Light smiled behind his cup, glad to see that last night's odd melancholy had passed and L was his taunting self again. "My conscience is completely clear, L. Kira does the dirty work of cleaning up society that no one else could do."

 

L cut into his pancakes, shoveling them into his mouth.  _Oh, delicious._ "And I suppose that gives Kira great satisfaction. Thinking himself to be the only one up to such a task."  _A god of judgement._

 

Light took a bite of pancakes, nodding absently, "Well, it does in fact."

 

L stared hard at him, wondering how someone so beautiful, so seemingly innocent and young, could possess the mind of Kira.  _Perhaps I test him, the real Kira couldn't help but boast a bit._ "Kira said he was a student. Is he a good one?"

 

Light looked up sharply at that, feeling slightly uncomfortable being reminded of the compromising truths he'd revealed during their intimate moments. He cut his pancakes methodically, but couldn't hold back. Smugly, "Only one of the top students in all of Japan."  _Actually, THE top student in Japan, but I don't want to narrow it down that finely._

 

L ate some more, impressed by Kira’s cooking. “And he said he plays piano. Is Kira any good?”

 

Light shrugged. _Yeah, I’m good_. “If L is so interested I could show him today. I saw a piano downstairs.”

 

L nodded, adding a few more pancakes to his pile and heaping powdered sugar on top. “I want to know all about Kira.” He looked up at him, “I want to know everything.” Mumbling to his pancakes, “About the real you.”

 

Light leaned an elbow on the table, propping up his chin and smiling at the powdered sugar all over L's face. _He can be very cute, and he doesn’t even know it_. “I’ll play something for you L. But first I have a present for you.”

 

L looked up, his mouth full of pancake. “Fffrr mthe?”

 

Light nodded, sliding a black box across the breakfast table. “I hope L likes it.”

 

L looked down at the box, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and pulling it close. _Probably some sex toy?_ He opened it and saw inside was a gorgeous watch, a sleek black and chrome Patek Phillipe that showed the phases of the moon as well as international time. _Oh no._ L chewed a thumb as he stared at it. “A watch.”

 

Light’s heart sank a little at the underwhelmed tone of L’s voice. It had been a leap, a guess, he didn’t know whether L would like or even need this. “I wasn’t sure what L would like but... I thought it was beautiful. I just immediately loved it. It reminded me of you.” _But he doesn’t like it._

 

L loved it too, even if he didn’t show it. _Shit. Kira is kind._  It was very rare he ever received a present, especially one this nice. He took the watch from the case, examining it closely. “This must have cost Kira a lot of money.”

 

Light looked down to his breakfast and ate another bite. Quietly, “Well, try not to think too hard where the money came from.” _But that’s not the point._ “You’ve done so many nice things for me and I just wanted to...show you I appreciate them. I appreciate you.”

 

L stared between the watch and Kira, registering slowly the amount of time and effort and care he'd put into this. He bit his lip as he slid it over the hand he'd once imagined would sign Kira's death warrant. _Oh no, no no_.

 

Light frowned, “If you don’t you like it, I can always exchange—“

 

“NO.” L looked back to the watch, it felt good on his wrist, a reminder of care and warmth. Quieter, “No, Kira it’s not that. I love the present.” He smiled. “It is perfect.” _I don't deserve it._ L got up and knelt by Kira, putting his head in his lap. “Thank you.”  _How can I do what I have to do?_

 

Light felt the nervous vise in his guts unclench, and he played with L’s hair, “Of course. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Kira is good to me.” _I should thank him better._ L looked up, loosening the tie holding Kira’s robe. “Let me be good to him.” _Oh fuck let me, once more._ He ran his hands up Kira’s legs, pushing them apart and letting the robe fall away. “Let me worship him.” _Oh how wrong, how very terribly, deliciously wrong._ He licked a slow trail up Kira’s thigh, holding his gaze and waiting for permission.

 

Light exhaled hard, pulling the tie from his robe. “Give me your hands.”

 

“Yes Kira.” L held out his hands, breath coming ragged now as Kira pushed L’s robe away and bound his wrists tightly behind his back.  _I can't stop myself._

 

Light hummed in smirking approval. "At my mercy." His fingers pushed into L’s hair and guided his mouth to that beautiful cock, moving it where he wanted to be licked as L made hungry noises.

 

Kira had to support L’s head somewhat, given his hands were bound, but that just aroused L more that Kira was fully in control even of this. _So perverse._ He took Kira’s cock as far as he could, closing his eyes and letting reality sink into his bones, of who this really was. 

 

Light was panting in the chair, that exquisitely warm wet mouth, L's fluttering eyelashes, it all felt so right. "You love the taste of Kira's cock, don't you L?" L nodded, eyes wide, and Light helped move his head faster, meeting him with thrusts. "Can't wait to drink every drop of cum I give you." He clenched L's hair tightly in his hands as L flicked against his hole, sucked the head hard and savoring it with a muffled whine. "Oh fuck L, you're so good..." Light tilted his head back, his mouth forming an 'o' as he wrapped his legs around L's neck, drawing him closer.

 

L pushed his head down and opened his throat, taking Kira's whole cock and humming. _I'm sick, bound on my knees for Kira and loving every second._ Kira moaned his name and he felt hotness pulsing down his throat, and L swallowed it all, every last drop. He pulled back and laid his forehead against Kira's hip, kissing the smooth skin as Kira stroked the back of his neck. L sighed contentedly, feeling at peace, like this was where he belonged.  _Not with the police trying to kill you. At your feet, worshipping you. But do you really care for me? Would you, if you knew the truth? Don't I have a duty to stop you?_

 

Light pulled his legs down and reached around to untie L's hands, kissing him as he did, tasting himself on L's lips. He smiled, "Isn't this a better kind of investigation L?"

 

L laughed, forgetting he shouldn't in the face of Kira's happiness. "It certainly yields more immediate results Kira."

 

Light stood up and stretched happily, extending a hand to help L to his feet and pull him into his arms. He whispered, "And would L like me to return the favor?"  

 

L did, badly, but he wanted to try to talk to Kira first. _Maybe I can muster the courage to tell him. Maybe he won't kill me, maybe he'll listen and turn himself in. I could try and save his life. But I need to get out of this room for that or we'll just end up having sex all day instead._  "Later. I want to go downstairs. Kira said he would play piano for me."

 

Light grinned, "I'd be happy to." They got cleaned up and dressed, and wandered down to the empty restaurant in the hotel. There was a baby grand piano there, and Light slid into the seat. He spread his legs to make room for L to sit in front of him and pulled him there. "Does L play at all?" Light's eyes flicked up as he saw Ryuk land on top of the piano, sprawling out like a diva without a microphone. It made him nervous for Ryuk to be so close when L was there, but he couldn't say anything, and Ryuk wasn't taking his hints with his eyes. 

 

L shook his head, "No, I wish I knew, but I never bothered to learn."

 

Light held L's hand, kissing it over his shoulder. "Too bad, you have the perfect hands for it."

 

L smiled at that, and when Kira placed his hands on the keys, L put his hands on top, threading fingers through. "Show me how."

 

Light began to play a song* he had written a few nights ago, a song he knew Ryuk loved and might keep him quiet. He rested his forehead on L's shoulder as he played from memory, and it was a little awkward with L's hands on his, but he was skilled enough to execute the notes flawlessly regardless. _Can you understand me?_  Music had always affected him deeply, and he closed his eyes in concentration as he moved their hands together gracefully, slowly, then faster now, feeling L's breathing speeding up as the melody rose and became more intense. _Feel this, feel me, if you would know me._

 

L felt the music, absorbed it, Kira's beautiful music striking deep within a soft hidden place he hadn't realized was there. He watched Kira's fingers move his, guide his, taking his breath away at the emotional intensity he felt from this, from the complex puzzle behind him.  _How can so much depth and beauty come from a monster, how can this be possible?_ He wanted it to stop, for Kira to stop doing these confusing things, making him real to L, a person to L, a tragic and special and unique and beautiful thing that L could never replace if he destroyed. _A monster becomes a god._ He wanted it to never stop, to never let the song end, their relationship end, this weekend, this disaster, this case, this life, this tragic and special and unique and beautiful thing that was ripping him down the middle. _A god becomes a friend, a lover._ This thing L would have to destroy soon, was meant to kill soon. Held in his hands in this sparkling moment, more real than the flesh beneath his fingers. The notes were knives, stabbing and cutting, and L was sinking into Kira, his thighs moving wider to touch his, his back leaning into Kira's chest until he felt his metronome heartbeat pounding out seconds of mortality, reality. _A god becomes a man._  L closed his eyes and let the cuts bleed, fingertips dripping his righteous blood across the piano, with Kira  _with Light,_ and there was nothing  _just_ about killing this, not for him, for L. The whole world could burn and fall to ash before he'd let this man slip away to where L couldn't follow.

 

Light's fingers hovered over the final notes, lifting them and just letting them rest on the keys now as he sighed against L's neck.

 

L stared at their hands on keys of black and white. The colors so starkly divided, opposites, but allies in art. And on his wrist, the beautiful watch Kira had given him, real and solid and undeniably there. _A reminder of our time, the one thing I want most from you, I want more of._ He whispered, barely audible, "Tell me your name."  _Trust me._

 

Light slowly raised his head and met Ryuk's huge yellow eyes.  _My name...._

 

Ryuk was shaking his head 'no' rapidly, and he was wondering if he should finally blow the lid off all this, seeing as how all this had gone much, much further than he'd intended for it to. _At the end of the day you're still a naive kid, aren't you, no matter if you're Kira. You've fallen._  "No, Light-o, don't do it, he's--"

 

Light stared back, breathing slow. "Yagami Light." He watched Ryuk's eyes go wider, his wings droop. 

 

L's head bent forward heavy with the words.  _It's true. It's you._

 

"Tell me yours."

 

L sat there quiet, afraid. "I already have."

 

"Why won't you just say it?" Light sighed in frustration, feeling his trust thrown back in his face. He kissed L's neck, trying a softer approach. "How can I do this if I don't know who I--" Light stopped. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I suppose you have."

 

"No." L was silent a few moments longer. "Kira..."

 

The sadness in L's voice made Light pause. "What is it L?" He brought their entwined fingers close against L's chest, crossing them and embracing him. 

 

"I know who you are. Who you really are." His fingers tightened. 

 

Light froze, looking to Ryuk above who was hiding behind his wings. The way L had said it... _he really knows._ "How..."

 

"Because I'm really L."

 

Light felt waves of shock and a tight, hot pain inside his chest. The look on Ryuk's face told him all he needed to know of the truth of L's words... _the real L_. He tried to yank his hands back reflexively, wanting to run away, hide, scream how unfair, how cruel this was. _I thought I had found someone, that I wouldn't be alone._  But L held his hands tighter, banging them to the piano keys with a discordant clash. 

 

L could feel Kira's heart hammering against his back, even as Kira remained still and controlled. He whispered over his shoulder, "Don't say anything. Just listen. I already know it's true. I have evidence that proves it." Kira tried to pull his hands again but L was stronger than he looked and held him there, banging the piano again. "If you kill me now, they'll know it was you. I set it up that if anything happens to me, that evidence will go to the police." This was a lie, L had done no such thing, but he was also afraid now, unsure what a trapped and fearful Kira would do. 

 

 _I'm dead, dying._ Light relaxed his hands, stopped struggling. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm, but couldn't think. "L..."  _And it's true now, this name. I should feel betrayed, shouldn't I...but I did the same thing. I hid in Kira from you, as Kira has hidden in me._

 

L shuddered to hear Kira whisper his name in full knowledge. "Will you admit it?" He slowly released their fingers, placing his hands on Kira's legs and stroking there soothingly. "Just tell me."

 

Light's mind was spinning, he was trapped, but L, the real L was touching him.  _Had been touching me for..._ "How long..."

 

"Last night."

 

 _Which means L knew..."_ And you still let me touch you?"

 

L's fingers dug into Kira's knees as he heaved a breath, "I wanted you more than ever." He took Kira's hand and placed it on his erection over his pants. "I want you more than ever." He felt Kira's hand grab him hard, press him, and he moaned softly, "Admit it." He pressed back against Kira, feeling Kira's own hardness between them. "Admit it!"

 

Light was breathing hard, thinking of the helicopter that brought them here. How he had no means of escape. He squeezed L's cock, pulling another moan from L's lips. _I cared for you. Was this all a trick to get me here?_ "Don't make me do this L." He wrapped his other arm around L's waist, pushing his hand into L's pants to really touch him. 

 

L was trembling, Kira was being rough with him and he was glad for it, wanted to be hurt, punished. "Admit it to me."

 

Light grabbed him around the middle, jumping up and pushing him over the piano. He tugged L's pants down and he wasn't fighting. L just looked at him over his shoulder as he got his hand slick with saliva and started to press into him, and his expression said he needed this as much as Light did. He slammed into L, banging the keys as L gasped his real name. "And what will you do...," Light bent close to him, pressing him into the keys with every thrust, "...if I admit it?" 

 

L was stroking himself fast now, his inky hair dripping sweat down onto the polished wood. Between moans, "I don't...ahhh....know."  _I only know I need this, you._

 

Light bit his shoulder hard, letting his tongue flick against warm flesh as his teeth sank in deeper, then licked up L's neck. _God, you feel so hot and tight around me. Nothing compares to this._ "If you are convinced I am Kira..." His hand brushed L's nipples, still sensitive from the clamps from yesterday. "...there’s only one thing L should do." Light was trying to hold back his tears of angry desperation.  _Is this why you cried before L? Was it for me?_

 

L was keening with every thrust against his prostate now, his face flat against the piano. "Theres never...only one...option."

 

Light pulled L's hand away, taking over stroking him. He hissed fearfully, "What are you saying L?"

 

 _How will you kill me Kira?_ "That I...care about you."  _How?_

 

Light slammed him harder, but wanted to believe it, wanted to so badly. _I need to see your face._ He pulled out of L, flipped him around and pushed him up on the piano keys with a clang. He lifted L's legs on his shoulders, pressing back into him and L was pulling him in needily. "L cares only about winning." 

 

"I’ve won cases all my life, won and won and won." L tried to kiss him, but Kira pulled back before he could. "And do you know what that has gotten me?"

 

Light said nothing, just stared into grey eyes filled with real emotion as he fucked his enemy frantically.

 

"All the money and fame and power...all I could want.... and I’m alone Light, always and forever alone." He leaned up again and this time Kira returned the kiss, deeper and deeper, and he felt the spark of trust ignite the fuse between them. "Admit it to me."

 

Light moved more gently now, holding L close, "You wouldn’t have to be alone, if you wanted me. To be with me."

 

L couldn't lie, he didn't want to lie anymore. "I do."

 

"Even if I was really Kira."

 

"Even then."

 

A whisper, "I am Kira." Light felt L clench around him and he held L tightly has he came with a groan, kissing L's neck and feeling him shoot too. He slumped over L and the piano, drained, dizzy, but holding L's words as close as his body as his breathing slowed to normal again. He exhaled hard, moving back to meet L's gaze.  _It's real. He meant it. The look on his face, his words. It's the truth._

 

L touched his face. "You're Kira and you won."

 

Light pulled out of him slowly, "What about the police?"

 

"We never did much care for rules, did we?"  _If you are a monster, so am I._ "Leave them to me."

 

L smiled down at him. "But that means I don't want to kill you anymore." He laughed softly. "I could still pretend to though." He ran a finger down that slender neck.

 

L smiled up at him, "And how would Kira kill me this time, then?" 

 

"With words." Light pushed the wet hair from L's face. _It wouldn't be a perfect world without you in it._ "I'm in love with you."

 

L was very still. "Is Kira pretending now?"

 

Light slowly shook his head, but it was the look in Kira's eyes that killed the last trace of fear L had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as ever for reading. Your comments are my motivation fuel. <3
> 
> Kira and L will have to figure out where to go from here, both in terms of the case and each other. Can Light still be Kira? And he might have some words for Ryuk haha. Stay tuned :)
> 
> If you want to hear the full accompaniment of 'Light of the Seven' it is amazingly gorgeous: (https://youtu.be/pS-gbqbVd8c)
> 
> And [here’s](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/265712446740659466) the Patek Phillipe watch (World Time Moon Limited Edition) Light got L.


	8. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light shows L what it means to be Kira, and sees the real L.

L sat up on the piano, his eyes never leaving Kira's. "There's things I want to say...." L chewed his lip, looking down at the watch Light gave him. "I'm trying to find the words."

 

Light pulled L into his arms, moving to sit back on the piano bench as L wrapped his legs around tightly.  _Don't let go, don't ever let go._  "Just say them when you want to say them, L." He felt the waves of panic and fear slowly receding as he gazed into calm grey eyes, still trying to make sense of all this. “I can’t believe you’re really L.”  _I can't believe I might have killed you._ "We were both such fools weren't we? Thinking with our dicks and ignoring all the clues right in front of us."

 

L gave him a wry smile, “It seems Kira is not omnipotent after all.”

 

Light grinned, kissing him briefly. “Never claimed to be.” His expression slowly changed to a more serious one, his voice thoughtful. “If you found me, the police won’t be far behind.” He hugged L tightly, feeling afraid for the first time since all this started. _Not afraid for me, for you._  “And now I’ve gotten you tangled up in this too. I never shied away from the risk of what I was doing, what it meant to be Kira. But I would never have willingly put that on someone else.” He sighed deeply, “In one way, a selfish way, I feel lucky we met like this." _That I got to see behind the mask of L._  "But in another way, I’m sorry we did. Sorry it had to be this way.”

 

L tilted his head, “I’m not sorry. The game has changed, yes, but it’s no less interesting to me.” He laid his cheek on Light’s shoulder, embracing him too. “More, in fact. I’m no more moral than Kira.”

 

”How’s that L?”

 

"I would have killed you if I’d caught you, or handed you over to those that would have done it. I wanted to win, but it was for myself." L kissed his shoulder, laughing quietly. "You at least were _trying_ to better the world.”

 

"Trying, huh." Light laughed, but he couldn't blame L for being unconvinced. "Maybe I can help you see my vision, if you'll let me show you." 

  

“I want to see. I want to see you most of all.” L felt exhilaration, Kira’s secrets so close and on offer to him. _I never thought it would come to me like this._  “But first let’s go back to the room. I have to think about what we're going to do, but the people I had looking into you...I have to tell them something to get them to back off.”

 

Light nodded and they gathered their clothes, getting dressed and heading back up to their room. Once there, L grabbed his phone and crouched on the sofa, just staring at it and thinking about what to say. Light gave him a kiss on the head as he walked past. “I’m going to hop in the shower, and then we’ll talk after you’re done.” He stopped in the doorway, admiring the amusing view of his boyfriend dangling a flip phone between his fingers like it was a bomb detonator. "Thank you L. I won't make you sorry." 

 

L nodded, his eyes following Light’s naked form as he went into the bedroom. _Well, here goes. If someone told me I’d be doing this, protecting Kira, I would have thought they were crazy. Probably kicked them across the face._ He typed the following email to Wedy:

  

 

> Thank you for tracking the leak as far as you have. Please stop all further searching as I have information suggesting the laptop user is aware of the trace. Stand by for further instructions.

 

L re-read Eiber’s email regarding Light staying at the Park Hyatt. This one would be trickier to explain. _What plausible reason could I give?_ L sucked in his lip as he started to type:

  

 

> I appreciate the update on the tails. I think we have all the information needed at this point. In regards to Yagami Light, he is staying at the Park Hyatt at my personal request. Further tails of his activities are not required. Stand by for further instructions.

 

L sent both emails, knowing that Wedy and Eiber would do as he asked with no questions asked. _Even if Aiber will know immediately that means I'm screwing this guy._ He’d earned their trust over the years, and neither were exactly clean in their own right. They were on his payroll, not some moral quest. Both former criminals he’d once chased and then recruited. 

 

 _Recruited_.

 

L stared off into space as he turned the idea over in his mind. _Could Kira also be recruited?_ It wasn’t that far-fetched, really. INTERPOL would be angry if he quit the case but he could just disappear from their radar again, fade into one of his other detective personas for a while. No, his biggest concern was how the people who knew him intimately would react to this, the sudden appearance of Yagami Light in his life and his waning interest in catching Kira. L was a practiced liar but he wouldn’t be able to hide his change in mood, his diversions from the true Kira from Watari, Aiber, and Wedy for long. They all knew his habits too well. But he believed he could convince them that perhaps Kira could be a potent force for L; after all, none of them were innocent. It had been Watari himself that had arranged the details of Lind L. Tailor’s execution by Kira’s hands.

 

The more he thought about it the more it make sense as a genuine possibility. Whether Kira would think so was another question.

 

\-------

 

Light stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning on the hot water. As the room filled with steam, Light hissed, "Come out you overgrown bat, you've got some explaining to do." 

 

Ryuk stuck his head partially through the wall, grimacing like a scolded child. "Heh. Er.....guess uh...you want an apology.....don'tcha...." He phased through the wall the rest of the way, staring down at his feet and kicking at a towel crumpled up in the corner.

 

Light scowled at him, stepping beneath the stream and taking the soap. "I suppose you thought your little trick was just so entertaining, hmmm?" Light scrubbed himself clean, not meeting Ryuk's baleful eyes. "You knew who he was the whole time and couldn't be bothered to tell me." Suddenly all of Ryuk's odd bursts of laughter over the past few weeks made a lot more sense.

 

"Hyuk..." Ryuk held back from agreeing, knowing that would just make Light angrier. "It worked out ok in the end didn't it?" Ryuk made a kissyface and chuckled until he caught another unimpressed glare from Light, stopping abruptly. He rolled his yellow eyes, hovering in a cross-legged position. "Oh don't act so high and mighty 'bout a couple little white lies Mr. God of the New World. Whattaya think woulda happened if I had told ya?"

 

"Well you'd probably have had a lot less human drama to watch, for one." But Light couldn't really stay angry, he didn't even genuinely feel upset at Ryuk. He was still on an adrenaline high, his insides twisting at the new possibilities with L, all these revelations, and most of all that L really cared about him. Light cracked a little smile despite himself, lathering his hair with shampoo. "I suppose it did work out, but you're still an asshole, got it?" He splashed some water at Ryuk, who just flapped to the side with a cackle.

 

"Heh, got me there." Ryuk pulled a stowaway apple from his wings, munching it with relief. "So what're you and loverboy gonna do about Kira now? Hope you ain't thinking about giving me back the notebook."

 

"No." Light answered him in a hurry. "No way Ryuk, I'm not giving it back." He rinsed the suds from his hair, letting the hot water beat against muscles that were a little overexerted. "L and I will just have to figure out what to do together, if he wants to do that." Quieter, to himself, "I hope he wants to do that."

 

"Ropin' him into your mess, huh?" Ryuk grinned at that, the prospect of more plans and devious bad behavior he could observe. "Well that should be interesting. And are you gonna tell him about me? The notebook?"

 

Light leaned against the shower tile, mulling over that yes, he'd have to do both of those things if he was going to be completely honest with L. "I suppose there's not much point in secrets anymore."

 

"What secret is Kira referring to?" L had stepped into the bathroom when Light's back was turned, wandering in when he'd heard Light's voice. 

 

Light looked up, seeing only L and not Ryuk there anymore. He smiled, stepping aside in the water to make room for L. "Get in here. You're dirtier than I am."

 

L shrugged off his clothes, stepping into the shower too. He nibbled a finger as Light started to rub him with the soap. "I wasn't aware that Kira was in the habit of talking to himself."

 

Light ran his soapy hands up L's chest, across his hips and stomach, letting him sink back against him. "There's all kinds of things you'll have to learn about me."

 

"Hmmm, yes, and I want to know them all." A fake serious tone, "I can be very good at rooting out people's secrets."

 

Light laughed at that. "I bet. They'll be no secrets between us, as long as that goes both ways."

 

"So I show you mine and you show me yours?"

 

Light nipped at his neck, "Something like that." He turned L around in the water, scrubbing his hair. "Some of mine might shock you."

 

"I'm not easily shocked."

 

Light heard faint chuckling nearby but couldn't see Ryuk. "Still, before we get into that...." One part of Light was thrilled at the thought of telling L everything but he felt nervous about it too. "...we better we get some sugar in you, and I could use a real meal. We slept so late its nearly dinner time now."

 

"No complaints here." L rinsed the rest of the soap off his body and hair, shaking the water out. But when Light went to step out of the shower, L grabbed his hand, pulling him back in. "Wait."

 

Light stopped, turning around and letting himself be pulled into L's arms. He pushed the long wet bangs out of L's eyes and gazed at him questioningly. "What is it?"

 

L looked up at the ceiling, blushing as he knew he was past the point of ever going back now. His heart wouldn't allow it. _And I'm fine with that. Better than fine._  "The things I had to say before, I want to say them now." _Not very smooth, but I don't have his way with words._  He met Kira's gaze now, pupils wide and liquid depths. "I'm..." L choked slightly on the words he never thought he'd ever say to anyone, ever feel for anyone. "I'm in love with you too." _With Kira, with..._ "Light." L embraced him, embarrassed, burying his face in Kira's neck and feeling safe there.  _Ironic?_ "Tell me Kira...tell me you meant what you said."  _Please, oh please mean it. No one's ever cared about me, not really._ He whispered against Kira's neck, "I'm going to trust you. That's not easy for me."

 

Light's hand's moved up L's back to calm him. "I meant it." He kissed L's neck, closing his eyes and speaking truth although it felt foreign and strange and scary. "I'll prove it to you." He lifted L's face to look at him, seeing a need for reassurance there. "I'll tell you everything, show you." He pushed L gently to the wall, kissing him and being kissed hungrily in return. His hand slid down L's slim body, wet from the water, reached around to cup his ass and squeeze. He pulled back, smiling down at L, "I didn't exactly plan on falling for you. But sometimes you just know." Their fingers intertwined and he brought them up between them. "Right?"  _I need reassurance too._

 

L nodded, feeling overwhelmed but filled with gratitude as he stared at Kira. _Lucky._  "I didn't think something like this would ever happen. Not for me. It's like the kind of thing you read about in a book. Not real." 

 

Light smiled wistfully, thinking of a certain book stitched into the side of his bag this moment.  _How very close you were to ending up as only a footnote in my story, written there. But not now, and never._ "Cmon, let's get some dinner."

 

\----------

 

After a dinner of sushi for Light and an enormous ice cream sundae for L, they sat on the plush couch together as Light read the news and L checked his messages. Wedy and Aiber had responded to L as he'd expected--no questions, just an acknowledgement of his instructions. He'd have to tell them something eventually, maybe even the truth if the situation was right.

 

Light got up and took L's hand, pulling him into the bedroom.  _It's time._ He guided L to the bed and then got his bag, digging inside for his folding knife, a present from his father a few years ago. He smiled at L's wide eyes, "No, this isn't for murdering you with." Light unfolded it and cut along the interior pocket of his bag as L watched with interest, pulling the death note from inside and tossing it on the bed between them. Light took a deep breath, staring down at it with a mixture of exhilaration and fear. _This is it. I'm placing my life in your hands._  "L, do you believe in spirits? Supernatural beings?"

 

L's brow furrowed as he read the words on the black book between them.  _Death Note._ "I believe in what I can see, so no, Kira, I don't."

 

 _What you can see._ "This may be hard to accept, but a creature from another world dropped this notebook, and I picked it up one day." He looked up into L's shocked eyes. "And whoever's name in written in this book...will die." He took L's hand and placed it on the cover, pressing and holding it there. "Look around L."

 

L scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the hulking form of Ryuk in the corner and he gasped, crawling up into Light's lap with eyes wide as moons. He whispered, "Kira....what is that...."

 

"That's Ryuk, a shinigami. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Light laughed as he stroked L's hair, "Come on out Ryuk, he can see you now. And don't be scary."

 

L grabbed onto Light harder as Ryuk flapped closer, looking slightly bashful. "A-a shinigami?! They exist? Am I seeing things?"

 

Ryuk crossed his arms, frowning down at L. "Well, I'm right here ain't I? Pffft, I though you just said you believed what ya saw." L gaped at him, his mouth wide open as he extended a long finger to poke lightly at the shinigami, but Ryuk phased through them to the other side of the bed. "Hey! No pokin' at me like some zoo animal." He poked L back and L  _felt_ it, making him inhale sharply. "And the name's Ryuk." He huffed, his feathers bristling out at the indignity of having his existence doubted.

 

"Apologies." L got up and slowly circled Ryuk, biting a finger as he took in the strange creature. _Kira, what have you gotten yourself into?_  "I've just never seen anything like you before." He held back poking anymore though as that seemed to offend the creature. "Where did you come from?"

 

Light sat back on the bed, watching them both with amusement. It felt good to get these secrets out into the open with someone, to share it with L and see him filled with childlike wonder. "Ryuk's from another world entirely, he calls it the shinigami realm. Imagine a bunch of bored demons lazing around gambling and occasionally writing down humans' names in their death notes, and that's about the gist of it." He held out his hand to L, bringing him back close. "Ryuk was bored and decided to drop an extra notebook here on Earth, and watch what kind of havoc might happen."

 

L picked up the death note, flipping through it now and reading the names Light had written over the months. "Oh...." He bit his lip, wiggling excitedly in his crouch as he turned page after page between pinched fingers. "These names....these are the names of--"

 

"Everyone Kira has killed." Light wondered if L would berate him now, the mundane evidence of his magic now made plain in black and white. "I'm telling you the truth. This is how it's done."

 

"Kira..." L closed the book, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as this strange reality sunk in. _Truth is stranger than all the lies we ever told._  "Thank you for trusting me with this. It's...incredible and a little overwhelming." His eyes flew open as a thought occurred to him. "Does that mean that Ryuk...has been watching us when we..." L trailed off, blushing slightly at the insinuation of an audience.

 

Light laughed that  _that_ was what concerned L the most about everything. "Don't worry, I've made him leave when anything like that happened."

 

L exhaled in relief, but his eyes were boring into Kira. "I think Kira should make him leave now."

 

Light raised an eyebrow.  _Oh really?_ "Scram Ryuk." Ryuk grumbled but sunk down through the floor, waving sarcastically. "Well, he's--" But Light wasn't able to finish his sentence before L had pounced on top of him, kissing him hungrily, clawing at his pant's zipper. Light was taken aback at first but quickly returned the kiss deeply, murmuring between their mouths, "It turned you on didn't it...." He threaded his fingers into L's hair, yanking his head back to meet Light's gaze. "...seeing all those names I wrote."

 

L sighed, nodding as his breath sped. "Yes Kira." He was so hard, his heart was beating wildly at the adrenaline of knowing Kira's dark secret. 

 

Light released L's hair, pulling his clothes off and his own. _Are you really in this L?_  "It's not a role-play anymore, L." He flipped them over so he was above L, staring down at those half-lidded grey eyes. "This is very real." He took the death note and held it to L's chest as he slid his cock next to L's. "Can you feel it? This power?"

 

"I feel it Kira." L shuddered as Light pressed the book to his bare skin, feeling something like a spark of electricity or dark energy course through him. He whispered, "You'll never stop will you?"

 

Light moved down his body, kissing across his hips and settling between L's legs. "You don't want me to stop." He let some saliva fall from his mouth onto L's cock, and grasped it tightly as he started to stroke. He took L's hand and placed it on the death note. "I know it's Kira you want, that thrills you."

 

L gasped and nodded, thrusting his hips up into Kira's hand, the book feeling oddly warm against him. "It's true."

 

"This notebook can be used as a force for good, L." Light licked and kissed around L's balls, sucking them in one at a time. "To create a better world." He lapped long strokes up L's cock, felt it jerk and throb beneath his tongue. "I want you to be a part of it too." He kissed around the head, kissed the tip. "I need someone I can trust."

 

L moaned and shut his eyes tight, his fear at this incomprehensible situation only increasing his desire. "Can Kira really trust L?"

 

Light moved back up to straddle L's hips. "I'm going to show you I do." He grabbed the TV remote from the nightstand and turned on the live evening news, then tossed it away. L had to see him kill, had to know it really worked for this to be completely real to him. Light flipped open the death note on L's chest to a fresh page. "I promised you in the beginning, L." He pulled the lube from under the pillows and squeezed some onto his fingers, smoothing it onto L's cock and then pressing his fingers inside himself slowly, in and out to open himself. "Promised I'd tell you how I did it before I squeezed the life out of you." Light smirked at that, the second part wasn't going to happen but L would get a thrill out of hearing it. "I'll do you one better."

 

L stroked up Kira's lean thighs, his eyes going wide at what was about to happen. "You're going to show me? Right now?" His eyes went to the news where the anchor was discussing recent criminals in Tokyo, but was quickly drawn back to Kira as he felt fingers around his cock. 

 

Light nodded, and then lowered himself a little at a time onto L's slick cock. He inhaled deeply, "Oh fuck L...." He closed his eyes and laughed softly as he stilled, getting used to something so large inside him. "Why do you have to be so goddamn huge?" He exhaled, sliding down further. It was painful at first but he pushed that aside, focusing instead on the gradually increasing pleasant sensation, and on the adorably shocked look on L's face.  _He looks more surprised now than when I showed him shinigami were real._

 

L was speechless, gazing up at Kira gradually sliding down his cock, a pen gripped tightly in his free hand. _That pen! I bought him that...and he's been writing in the death note with it? Ohhhh shit....._ Kira had deigned to take him, to let L penetrate him, and L brought his fist to his mouth to keep from yelling with the intense pleasure of that hot, tight place engulfing him completely. Of the slow knowledge that all L's presents and money and even the place he'd bought him to live...all of it was another thing Kira had used towards his goals.  _Always one step ahead of me, even now._

 

Light finally slid down all the way, rotating his hips to stimulate them both as he stared down at L. "Now comes the fun part." _Well, it's all the fun part really._ Light had read the news online while L had been checking email, and already had a bank of names and faces in mind. He leaned down now and pressed pen to paper, knowing that L could feel each stroke of ink on the death note, each movement of his hips as he moved up and down on L's cock. 

 

"KIRA!" L grabbed Kira's hips and helped him move, looking from the death note to Kira's smiling face and back. "Are you...are you writing names right NOW?" He started to pant soft moans, the idea that Kira was killing right  _now_ , on top of him, he could hardly keep from shooting right away. But he held back, biting his lip in concentration as he grabbed Kira's cock and stroked as he wrote.

 

Light called out each name as he wrote them, a dark smile widening as L's thrusts up into him became increasingly erratic, his moans more ragged. Light himself was sweating now, his cock throbbing every time L hit his prostate, this power over death burning him from the inside of L's grey eyes. Light got to the last name, and he paused, waiting for the TV announcer to do the rest. For each name, he had written that their death would be noticed immediately and mentioned on the evening news. That way there would be no doubt in L's mind anymore. _This is real._  "Listen L." He dropped the pen, hooking his arms beneath L's shoulders and ramming back hard onto L's cock as he kissed L's neck passionately. "Listen to the works of KIRA."

 

L 's mind was spinning, a mess of overstimulation as he heard the news report be suddenly interrupted, and a new story take over. He grabbed Kira tightly as the names, all the names Kira had just called out to him were now confirmed one by one as being dead. _A god.._.Many of the names L himself had recognized as some of the worst of the worst, ones that had escaped traditional justice but not Kira's. _A god of justice, a man I love._ He closed his eyes, trembling beneath the person who had made all this happen, finally letting go and pulsing into this killer he craved. "It's real..."

 

Light pressed his lips to L's as he felt him shooting warmth inside him, L's long fingers not stilling on him until he too was spilling between them with a gasp. He broke their kiss to catch his breath, pulling L out of him and laying down with his cheek above L's thumping heart. They laid there quiet for a while, Light waiting for L to speak, but he didn't. _Couldn't? Or is he having second thoughts now._ Light sighed, stroking L's limp body. "Kira trusts L. Will L trust Kira?" He wanted so badly to trust someone else with his heavy burden. "We could use Kira’s power for good, together, L. Change the whole world." But doubts crept into the chinks in Light's armor that vulernability had opened. Softly, ”Or maybe after seeing what I really am, you think the world would be better if Kira wasn’t in it.”

 

L knew what Kira wanted to know.  _My full name. The one no one but Watari knows. The only thing left Kira would need to kill me, the only shield I have._ But Kira was not demanding it, wasn't threatening him for it. He was asking for trust, offering up his dream to L, a chance to bend his magic towards a united purpose. L brought his arms around Kira, and nuzzled his face in his hair. "No. At least my world wouldn’t be." They had to go back to Tokyo tomorrow, and everything would be different, everything would be new and completely opposite from what L had imagined when he picked up that phone for the very first time to call that role-play line. "And as childish and petty as that my sound, that’s what I care about now. I’ve chased enough criminals to know...justice isn’t always what I’ve delivered. What the legal system has delivered." He smiled as Kira moved to the pillow next to him. "But I have more experience than you, if you’d listen to me once in awhile.”

 

Light’s eyes shone as he nodded. "Of course I would." He grabbed L's hand, kissing it. "I'm sure the world's greatest detective is full of good ideas."

 

"The world's three greatest detectives, actually." When Light started to laugh, L giggled too. "See, I was already an expert at hiding behind masks, hiding from people I didn't want to find me. I know a thing or two." He was quiet for a moment, and stroked Light's face. "But I want you to find me. Just you. Yagami Light. And Kira."

 

"And who will I be looking for? Which of the three?"

 

"The real one. L Lawliet." L watched realization pass over Kira's face. _This is it._   _My life is in your hands._ "The one that loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Real life has been extremely busy lately but hopefully slowing down soon. Up next, L and Light go back to Tokyo and have to figure out how to reconcile Kira's mission with L's. Who's recruiting who? And can they work together to put the death note towards the good of the world? :)
> 
> As ever, I love your comments so much. Also, feel free to give me any ideas you'd like to see happen! Thank you for reading!! <3


	9. Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L go back to Tokyo, and L has some explaining to do.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man....they've given you a number, and taken away your name......._

 

L’s eyes slitted at the sound of Watari's ringtone from his pants across the room, and he winced as the spell of this perfect weekend began to break. _Shit._ He wanted to just ignore it, savor some early morning laziness, and snuggled closer to Kira's warm naked body. _Go away, not now, not yet._ But the ringing didn't stop, starting up again when the first call ended.

 

_Beware of pretty faces that you find, a pretty face can hide an evil mind......_

 

L sighed when Light stirred sleepily, not waking up quite yet, but close to it. _Let him dream a little longer._ He reluctantly curled away and crept across the room to where his discarded clothes lie in a heap, swiping his singing pants off the floor in annoyance. He took them into the living room, quietly shutting the door to the bedroom behind him before digging the phone from the pocket. He flipped the phone open, hissing, "What?"

 

There were a couple of seconds of surprised silence on the other end before Watari spoke. "Apologies for disturbing you on your...vacation, sir, but I thought you'd want to know that there was a spate of suspected Kira deaths late last night. Most unusual to have this many at once. The team is assembled here and we were wondering if--"

 

"If I'll be there today? Yes, I'm leaving soon." L closed his eyes as he paced the room, their temporary haven. As soon as they left this place the complications would begin, and he'd been hoping to at least stay until the afternoon. It seemed now that wouldn't be possible, although he stopped pacing and smiled as he nibbled a thumb, thinking of the real cause of these ‘Kira deaths’ the night before. _Just think of it as a new game, a new challenge. We won't be apart long if I can help it._ "Sorry for snapping at you Watari, it's just that I was sleeping." He wandered over to the kitchen, pressing the button on the automatic coffee maker. An open box of chocolate mini-donuts was sitting on the counter from last night, and he stuffed one in his mouth while continuing to talk, "Was hafin a nife deem." _Well that's not a lie._

 

“Indeed?” Watari chuckled on the other end. "It seems the Nikko air agrees with you, sir." He sounded genuinely pleased, as he knew very well how elusive real sleep was for L.

 

L swallowed the donut and wiped his chocolatey face with the pants he was still holding. "Yes, it rather does." He held back a laugh, feeling in a better mood already now that some sugar was kicking in. "Tell the team I'll be there in a couple hours to review the new information." He put some teacups on a silver tray along with the rest of the donuts, feeling warm inside as he noticed Kira’s present on his wrist. He’d never bothered to wear a watch before but had no intention of taking this one off.  

 

"Very good sir. I'll monitor your position once you're in the air."

 

"And Watari?" L shifted the flip phone to his shoulder as he poured out some coffee into the cups. "There's something I need to talk to you about when you have a moment."

 

"Of course, I'm at your disposal, as always."

 

L set the coffee carafe on the counter and put a bowl of sugar cubes on the tray. "Thanks. See you soon." He folded the phone and set it on the counter, muting it this time. _No more distractions._ L knew Kira liked some milk in his coffee so he poured a little in one of the cups before heading back into the bedroom, balancing the tray awkwardly and gaining a new respect for Watari having to open doors while loaded down like this.

 

Kira was still sleeping soundly when L entered, a small sliver of golden dawn falling across his bare stomach. L set the tray down on the nightstand and crawled over him, holding himself just above and admiring Light's beautiful sleeping expression. A whisper, "Kira." _No one would have ever thought it was you. No one but me._ He slowly shifted down the bed, pulling the sheet away from Light's body as he did. L was sorry to wake him, but they had to leave very soon. _The team expects me._ But maybe there was a little time yet. _The team can wait._ He settled in between Light's slightly splayed legs and began trailing light kisses and licks up his smooth thigh, watching Kira closely to see if he woke up. When he didn't, L moved up further to Light's cock, licking it softly at first and then more firmly as he felt it become harder and hotter beneath his tongue.

  

"Hmmm." Light smiled, drifting somewhere between dreams and waking life, and his eyelashes fluttered. L took Light's cock into his mouth and sucked, his long fingers stroking up Light's hips and chest as he watched his face. Light's eyes opened at that and he blinked a few times to register what was happening. He gave L a sleepy smile, reaching down to pull L's hand up to his nipple. "Good morning L. I see you're already enjoying the breakfast of champions."

  

L laughed around Light's cock, choking on it a little as he pulled back. "Kira was snoring so loudly I thought it best to wake him before he disturbed all of Nikko."

 

Light raised an eyebrow, scoffing playfully, "Snoring? Hmph. Kira does not snore." He sat up on his pillows, giving L a knowing look. "And after all of L's moaning this weekend, I doubt he's much concerned with peace and quiet."

 

"Kira has done plenty of that himself. Such a hypocrite." L smirked up at Light, licking a few more times to wipe that smug expression off his face. "Unfortunately we have to leave soon, seems there’s been a string of new Kira deaths I must investigate." He went back to sucking, and hummed when Light threaded his fingers into L's hair and began pushing his hips up to meet L's mouth.

 

Light panted, his face flushing with the pleasure of L's skilled tongue against his skin, "And what if I stole you away instead, hmm?" He felt L's fingers clench around his nipples and he exhaled hard, stroking his hand down pale arms. "Wouldn't...wouldn't your wrists look lovely chained to my bed L? Now that I know your name, I could make you do anything I wanted before you died. I could make it so slow, make you my slave."

 

L gasped and wrenched his mouth off of Light, "Kira! You wouldn't--"

 

"Shhh! Don't ruin it, pervert." Light laughed, pushing L's head back down. "Of course I wouldn't but I know you still like to hear about it, don't you?" L nodded with half-lidded arousal, practically attacking Light's erection with his lips and tongue now and making soft hungry noises. He snaked one hand down to stroke himself as Light went on in his most imposing Kira voice. "Maybe I'd record it all, play it for your little team and show them just how _very_ dedicated you are to your job." Light grinned evilly as L's eyes went wider, not missing a beat in his sucking. "Or maybe play it for the whole world? Would you like that? The great detective L, reduced to Kira's fucktoy."

 

L shivered, grasping Light's cock and stroking it fast beneath his mouth. He kissed up the shaft, murmuring, "More..." before deep-throating the entire thing. _I’m so addicted to you, to your words._

 

Light moaned, his legs spreading wider on the bed and his fingers digging into the sheets. "Wouldn't the world be SHOCKED L, as I fucked you into the floor, tied you up so tight you couldn't even move. Played with your body until you were a sweaty quivering mess begging for orgasm after orgasm. Until you couldn’t even come anymore."

 

L whined around Light’s cock, sucking sloppier as he imagined such delicious debasement.

 

Light was close to his own orgasm but held back a little longer, he couldn't resist this animalistic side of L. "And when I'd finally had my fill of you, I'd make them all watch...." Light reached to the nightstand, taking the folding knife he'd used to cut the death note from his bag the night before. He flicked it open with a loud snap, grinning as L's pupils dilated at the sight of it, his fingers twitching excitedly against Light's chest.

 

L sat up suddenly, stroking both his erection and Light's at a dizzying pace as adrenaline from the fantasy fear flooded him. His voice was deep and husky as he demanded, "Tell me Kira...."

 

Light brought the knife just above L's stomach, panting hard but holding it steady so as not to cut him for real. He locked eyes with L, licking his lips as he whispered, "I'd make them all watch as I carved my name onto your body L, then plunge the knife straight into your chest and twist it until you proclaimed Kira your GOD!"

 

L shuddered hard, and his mouth fell open as he groaned, "KIRA!" He spurted long ropes of cum over Light's body, his pupils blown so wide to be nearly all black as he looked from the glinting knife to Light's eyes. Light knocked his head back and tossed the knife away as he arched up into L's hand, gasping as he added his own cum to L's.

 

L pumped him a few more times until Light stilled his hand, he was breathing hard but smiling up at L. "Shit...." Light fell back onto the bed and tugged L with him, not caring about the mess or being sticky, or that they needed to leave. He exhaled hard, entwining his legs with L’s and kissing the sweat drops from his face. Light laughed softly into L’s neck, “You’re such a pervert, you know that don’t you?”

 

L stroked Light’s face, grinning back unashamed, “Kira should talk. He loves my little kink.” He sighed in fake exasperation, “Such a hypocrite.” They stayed that way a while, kissing and clinging to the last few minutes they had together, for now. Finally L forced himself to sit up to a crouch in the bed. “It’s going to be difficult being away from you. I’ve gotten used to this.”

 

Light nodded, thinking how empty his bed at the Park Hyatt would feel without L in it. “What’s our next move going to be? If you keep sneaking over to see me, eventually one of your people is going to catch on.”

 

L took his coffee cup, heaping sugar into it and stirring it seriously. “I know. I’ll have to give it some thought. Obviously we have to be extremely careful.”

 

Light sat up and took his coffee too, sipping it as he stood to open the curtains to reveal the bucolic scene outside. He thought of his father, working hard this morning in Tokyo to try and capture his own son. _He’d never understand, he must never know._ “I’ve worked on criminal cases for my father, for the Tokyo police before. Maybe you could bring me aboard your team?”

 

L ate a few of the donuts as he watched Kira at the window. He seemed to draw the rays of dawn like a magnet, bathing in the bloody tones, framing him like a halo. “I could. But it would become obvious eventually that our relationship wasn’t strictly professional.”

 

Light turned around, smiling as he acknowledged that was likely true. “So don’t lie. It’s not a crime to have a boyfriend, even if my family will be beyond shocked.” It was preferable to have them shocked about that versus another kind of shock. “I think they’d come around eventually, if they saw I was happy.”

 

L downed the last of the coffee and donuts absently, then started to collect his things into his bag. Shyly, “And are you happy?” _As happy as I am?_

 

Light walked over to L and embraced him, tilting his face up to look at him. “You make me happier than I’ve ever been. Happy enough I’d do nearly anything you asked to make this work.”

 

“Nearly anything?”

 

“Please don’t ask me to give up the death note. Don’t ask me to do that.”

 

“I wouldn’t.” L knew that Light was Kira as much as Light was his, and asking him to change something that meant so much to Light was like telling him to be someone else. _And I love the whole you, Kira is a part of that._ “But would you….” L hesitated, but knew this was the best approach, even if it would be a large compromise on Light’s part. “...not use it again until we agree to? I think we can make the police believe Kira has stopped or gone inactive, maybe even died.”

 

Light got a pained look on his face at the thought of stopping for a long while, and wondered if he could do it. “How long?”

 

“I don’t know. I need to think of a plan and assess the situation at Kira HQ and with Interpol before I can know for sure. Can you do it?” L sensed Light’s hesitation and squeezed his arms comfortingly.

 

“I….” Light frowned, glancing at the death note on the nightstand. The pull to use it was always there, like a supernatural temptation. And how would Ryuk react to this? _It’s amusement and chaos he’s after if I want to keep him from writing my name as he promised in the beginning._ For some reason Light didn’t want to tell L about that yet, and there was a bigger question. _Am I strong enough to resist?_ “I can do it.” He whispered in L’s ear, “As long as you’re there to distract me from it when I need distracting.”

 

L hummed in approval and relief, “It’s a deal then, Kira. It won’t be forever and we’ll see each other again soon. I’ll contact you as soon as I can.”

 

Light nodded, feeling stronger as he sensed L’s faith in him. They had stalled long enough, and after a quick shower they threw everything into their suitcases and headed for the roof of the onsen. The helicopter ride back to Tokyo was quiet, they held hands in somber silence as the skyline approached and with it, reality. Light watched Ryuk flapping lazily beside them, doing barrel-rolls and occasionally swooping up higher into the clouds.

 

They landed at the top of the Park Hyatt, and L kept the rotors going but turned to Light. “Kira has been quiet. Is he worried?” He pulled off his helmet, hoping for one last kiss before they had to part.

 

Light gave L a sexy smile, “Only worried as to whether L will be setting up that private cell for Kira now.”

 

L’s eyes went wider, “Would Kira like me to?” That thought sent blood rushing straight to his cock, he’d have to put on scratchy socks or something before going back to HQ.

 

Light shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe.” He reached into his pocket and dangled something shiny from his fingers. “But L probably will after having to go back to the team like this.” Light pushed L’s shirt up and pressed him against the seat as he attached the nipple clamps, drinking up the shocked and aroused expression on L’s face. “Don’t you dare take them off all day.”

 

L breathed, “Kira is indeed evil.” His shirt fell back down and brushed against his sensitive nipples, sending an excited shiver through his torso. He smiled, a lazy hand feeling the chain beneath the cloth. “But I suppose it’s only fair given what I’m asking Kira to do.”

 

“Not so evil.” Light brushed L’s cheek, “Just don’t forget about me.”

 

L shook his head seriously, “That is not even a remote possibility. But I will need you to trust me, trust that I understand the situation. My people may be suspicious now, and it could be some time before I can see you again.”

 

Light pulled L into a passionate kiss, toying with the chain under his shirt and smoothing his hair. He finally pulled back, flushed and anxious but feeling hopeful, like they were really allies and in this together. He squeezed L’s hand one last time then opened the helicopter door and got out. Before shutting the door he turned back to L, hair whipped by the false wind. The noise of the helicopter was too loud for L to hear what he was saying, but he read Kira’s lips well enough to know.

 

  _I trust you._

 

\-------

 

L paused outside of the monitor room in HQ, leaning his forehead on the closed door and counting backwards from 100. _Asparagus. Loose threads. Shoelaces._ Kira’s kiss still burned on his lips and all he wanted to do was run back up to the roof, get back in the helicopter, and head to the Park Hyatt. _Government forms. Cake gone stale. Big spiders._ He took a deep breath and slouched into the monitor room, stoic as ever despite the new secrets he held inside. He didn’t bother to greet any of them, but simply leapt into his desk chair and pressed the intercom button for Watari. “I’ve arrived. Please bring me something to eat. Cheesecake.” _I need something to get my mind off these clamps, off of Light, so I can focus._

 

Matsuda looked up from his desk, “Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki’s back!”

 

Aizawa looked up too, mumbling ‘About time’ above the stack of files he was combing through. They’d all been here since before dawn, eschewing sleep for the sake of this case while their boss was off doing who knows what. Watari didn’t tell them anything other than Ryuzaki was ‘indisposed while attending to an important matter.’ Mogi kicked him under their adjoining desks and Aizawa glowered down at his papers in silence. Soichiro said nothing, he’d already accepted that calling Ryuzaaki’s methods ‘odd’ was an understatement after the surveillance of his own household along with that of all the other police. Wedy briefly looked up from her poker game with Aiber to give L a nod, while Aiber just frowned at his bad cards, draped across a couch in the very back of the room.

 

Watari immediately emerged from his office door, wheeling in a cart laden with sodas and sweets and a strawberry cheesecake in the middle. He stopped the cart near L’s desk and cut a large piece of cake, placing it on a plate and putting it beside his computer. “Welcome back, sir. The current case information as well as the dossiers on each criminal killed last night are already downloaded to your laptop.”

 

“Thank you.” L’s fingers danced across his keyboard, reviewing all the names he already knew intimately and bringing back the image of Kira above him, riding him as he wrote. L turned his blushing face away, pulling the cake closer and hastily devouring it while trying not to look at Chief Yagami. Watari was nearly back to his office when L jumped up and followed, walking past him and into the cozy office.

 

Watari closed the door behind them. “You had something you wished to speak with me about, sir?”

 

L paced the room, chewing his whole hand as he eyed Watari nervously. _I’ve never lied to Watari, never kept anything from him. But this isn’t like any other secret._ He stopped by an overstuffed chair and climbed into it, trying to ignore the warmth and tension in his chest. “Yes, I….well, that is….”

 

Watari cocked his head and looked puzzled. It wasn’t like L to show hesitation with anything, to not know what to say. L was characteristically direct and decisive, but something had him troubled. Watari poured a cup of tea from the silver teapot on the table between them and held it out to L as a comforting gesture. “Take your time, sir, you know you can come to me with anything.”

 

L took the teacup and sipped it gingerly between pinched fingers. “Watari, what would you do if someone you cared about was in trouble? Had broken the law?” _Had come into possession of a supernatural notebook tied to a trickster demon and was using it to murder murderers?_

 

Watari chuckled, thinking of all the myriad laws that L had ignored or outright broken over the years. “I think it’s a bit late to be worried about that, don’t you sir? You’ve done what you had to do to close cases, and you’ll get no judgement from me. I wasn’t exactly an angel before you knew me in my present capacity.”

 

L stirred sugar into his tea thoughtfully, “Yes….I mean no, I’m not talking about myself.” _Although you’re right, it is too late to worry._ “Someone else.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand, sir.” Watari poured himself some tea and sat back on the plush couch.

 

L looked up at the wood-paneled ceiling, resisting the urge to count the panels to soothe himself and forget this whole anxious conversation. “Did you ever kill someone?” L leveled his gaze to Watari, and watched the kindly smile fade from his eyes and something more somber take its place. “You were in the military, so…”

 

Watari nodded behind his tea cup, then set it down with a clink on the saucer. He wasn’t sure where these questions were coming from, but L seemed to be asking them with honest curiosity and sincerity. “Yes. More people than I’d care to say. War is a nasty business, and it was my job to take certain people out before they could cause larger harm. After leaving the military, I worked with terrorism response teams and when directed, I would...end the situation, if possible.”

 

 _Before they could cause larger harm?_ “And did you ever regret that, feel that you shouldn’t have taken a life, even if it saved someone else?”

 

“No, never. I was a soldier, and soldiers kill. I was lucky to live and take what I’d learned to help people now, alongside you.” When Watari saw that L still was holding something back, he reached across the small table and took L’s hand. “Might I suggest simply stating what’s on your mind?”

 

L sighed deeply, but didn’t pull his hand away. It felt like Watari understood something that L needed to know. “What’s on my mind is the question of who gets to judge whether someone lives or dies. A court? A president? A war general? You or me? We are all only humans, flawed, maybe even corrupt.”

  

Watari smiled at that and said gently, “Flawed, yes, but I know at least two of those people aren’t corrupt. The power to judge these things is rarely asked for, it’s not something I’d wish on anyone without the will to question and think about why they have it. Like you are.” Watari peered closely at L’s clouded face. “You’re thinking about Kira, aren’t you…of the power he has?”

 

L smiled weakly, “Can’t get much past you, can I? Never could.” He slowly withdrew his hand and set it on top of his crouching knees. There were no cameras, no recording devices in this room. It was just him and his old mentor, and the bond of trust and knowledge of each other that had never diminished over the years, the multitude of cases. _I know you’ll stand with me Watari. My old soldier._ “I know who Kira is. I know their name, where they are.”

 

Watari’s mouth fell open in shock, “You know?! Are you sure?”

 

“I am certain.”

 

“But you haven’t told the team. Haven’t informed Interpol.” Watari was already catching on quick.

 

L stared at his hands, remembering them entwined with Light’s atop the piano, remembering their pure euphoria to have really seen each other. That couldn’t be a sin. “Kira is...not what I expected. There’s good in him...and I love him.” L’s eyes were clear and determined now as he brought his gaze up to Watari’s wide eyes. He breathed quietly, “I won’t let him die. I have that power, as he has the power to kill. I’m going to save him, Watari, recruit him if I can. As I did with Aiber, Wedy.”

 

“Oh my…” The shock of L’s words were fading, and Watari took off his glasses and rubbed them with a handkerchief. “I know better than to try to dissuade you from any course of action, sir, so I will simply advise you to be careful. I doubt very much recruiting Kira will be as simple as it was with the others.”

 

Quietly, “No, it won’t.”

 

“And there’s the matter of Interpol. Of the taskforce. What are you planning to tell them?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. I need time to think.” L slunk out of the chair and stood closer to Watari.

 

"Will you tell me who it is?"

 

“Yagami Light. I hope you’ll understand what I need to do. No one must know.”

  

Watari raised an eyebrow, but his expression was soft. “The Chief especially.” Watari stood up, clearing away their teacups as he let all this sink in. “You never were one to do things the easy way, I always knew that.”

  

L laughed softly to himself, “No, I suppose not. But he makes me happy. I never knew how lonely and miserable I was until...well, until I wasn’t.”

 

“Then your secret is safe with me.”

 

L closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling a rush of immense relief. “Thank you.” He opened the door and walked back to the monitor room, sitting in his chair to stare absently at the spreadsheet there. A small glimmer of a plan was forming in his mind, but he wasn’t sure if there was any way to make it happen. He furtively took out his flip phone and quickly texted Kira.

 

‘The situation is going well. I miss you already.’

  

‘Of course you do. Getting much work done in your...condition?’

 

L wiggled at the reminder of the clamps, somehow he’d tuned them out almost completely during his serious conversation with Watari. ‘Not really. Question about our...spectral friend. Anything he particularly favors?’

 

The response was immediate. ‘Didn’t I tell you? Shinigami love apples.’

 

‘Love them how much?’

 

‘A LOT’

 

‘Enough to do something for me if I asked?’

 

‘Maybe. Depends.’

 

‘On what?’

 

‘On how amusing the outcome would be.’

 

‘I see. Video chat tomorrow night? 11pm?’

 

‘Ah so I am still under contract after all’

  

‘Very amusing. Surprised you haven’t asked for a jet in return’

 

‘Don’t give me ideas. But you know I’ll be there’

 

‘Can’t wait’

 

L snapped his phone shut and smiled to himself, then started to research bulk produce suppliers and the most delicious apple varieties, delicious enough to tempt a god of death. _Amusing_? What he had in mind would be the most amusing thing Ryuk had seen in an eon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s L’s phone ringtone for Watari: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGZ0ntpSx2Y  
> I love 60s music and this song is Lawlight on the nose ;)
> 
> **UPDATE: Wonderful person Pasiphae made a Death Note AMV with L's ringtone!! Check it out! https://youtu.be/gmlOi-W7eKM
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update and L starting to have some sneaky plans on how to get them both out of this. Will wild-card Ryuk cooperate? They'll have a video chat next chap but somehow I doubt they can stay away from each other for long. Will L build that special cell after all lol? Stay tuned and thanks for reading! <3 I’d really love your comments!


	10. Conflicts of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is confronted by Wedy and Aiber, and Ryuk takes the McLaren for a test drive. L and Light have a video chat in a special locale and make plans for the next step.

Light's prediction that L wouldn't be able to get much work done that day wasn't _entirely_ true. L pretended to be quite interested in the slew of criminals Kira had killed, appearing completely engrossed to the point that the team didn't ask many questions about where he'd been or what he'd been up to. Matsuda had wandered up to his desk and exclaimed loudly about L's new watch, but the withering look he'd gotten for his trouble sent him slinking back to bury his nose in files. But something Light had said wouldn't leave his thoughts: ' _Only worried as to whether L will be_ _setting_ _up that private cell for Kira now...'_ His nails were chewed to ragged nubs mulling over whether Kira really wanted him to do that, and all the scratchy socks in the world couldn't keep the fantasies at bay. _I think I should. Just in case._ Plus, there was something he needed Watari to set in motion for his plan to resolve this Kira case.

 

Pulling out his phone, he texted Watari. 'I'm sending you a recipe I need you to make. And please source the ingredients in this link. It has to be exactly right. Exactly perfect.'

 

Watari responded immediately, as he always did for L. 'Of course, sir. Looks delicious.'

 

L hesitated a moment, then quickly texted, 'Also, please turn off the cameras in Cell A.'

 

'Very well, sir. Any particular reason?'

 

'I shall be using it for...' L bit his lip, trying to think of some plausible excuse. _He knows the truth about Light but he doesn't have to know EVERYTHING._   'Storage. Old cases. No need for cameras.'

 

'Is the archive room full sir?'

 

L blushed as he wiggled in his crouch. _Dammit._ He texted back, 'Special cases need a separate room. Please do it, thank you.' He snapped his phone shut with an embarrassed sigh, figuring his old mentor probably saw right through him but was too excited to care. Now there was just the task of setting the cell up 'appropriately,' and he leaped up and quickly walked to the door, ignoring the curious glances of the team. But he was headed off at the elevator by the two people he  _really_ didn't want to talk to right now.

 

Aiber gave him an easy smile, "You certainly seem to have something on your mind today."

 

Wedy leaned against the wall, taking a moment to admire her immaculate two-toned manicure. "Got a moment, Ryuzaki? We wanted to update you on those...tasks you asked us to do."

 

L knew exactly what 'tasks' they were referring to. He'd tasked Aiber with following the family members of the police who hadn't seen his bluff broadcast, and Wedy with tracing the leak of police information. He composed himself, trying to look serious as he drawled in his deadpan monotone, "Ah yes, I did receive your email updates. I believe I asked you both to pause your activities?"  _C'mon, I don't have time for this. But these two are the closest to finding out the truth about Kira, so I have to tread lightly here._

 

Wedy and Aiber exchanged glances and it was already clear to L that they had been discussing their findings between them. Wedy looked back at L and raised an eyebrow, "Well, we did, but..." 

 

Separately, the knowledge that the hack was into the Chief's laptop and the person who did it was in Shinjunku....and that Light, son of the Chief, had moved out of his family's home into a hotel in the Shinjuku region wasn't that incriminating. But together, it could be damning. It was how L had figured out who Kira was after all.  _I have to think fast._ He sighed quietly, "Alright, come in here and we can discuss it." He motioned to a private conference room off to the side, wandering in and crouching on one of the overstuffed chairs. He bit back his nerves, placing his hands on his knees. _The things I do for you, Light._  As soon as the door closed, he spoke, "I suppose you wish to tell me of your suspicions of Yagami Light."

 

Both Aiber and Wedy looked surprised that L had posed it so bluntly and accurately. Aiber folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, the picture of cool nonchalance. "Looks a tad suspicious for an 18-year old to move into the Park Hyatt, the penthouse no less. He missed your broadcast and moved into the hotel that very day. I mean, where'd he get the money for that?" 

 

Wedy crossed her legs, nodding. "That hotel is in the same region I traced the info leak to. Plus, it was Chief Yagami's computer that was hacked. His son would have had more opportunity than anyone else."

 

"I see." _So they put it together. I guess I did hire them for their intelligence, I can't really blame them._ "Yes, normally I would agree with you. But there's one piece of information you lack."

 

Wedy tilted her chin down, "Which is?"

 

"Yagami Light is staying at the Park Hyatt because I bought him that apartment. We're dating." It took all the willpower L had to stifle his grin in response to their shocked faces, jaws hanging open and eyes as wide as his were. He picked up a pen on the table and fiddled with it, clicking and unclicking as he went on. "As to the hack, naturally, he wanted to help me in the Kira investigation and accessed his father's computer to stay up to date on the case. Only someone extraordinarily skilled could have gotten past your firewalls Wedy, so I have decided to bring him on as a member of the team. He has assisted in catching criminals before and--"

 

Aiber stammered a moment, his usual cool demeanor blown. "Ryu..zaki....you're  _dating?!"_

 

Wedy gave a tinkling laugh, drumming her nails on the conference table. "Well, all I can say is it's about damn time you got your V-card punched."

 

L's eyes shot up to hers, and he could feel his cheeks heating. "Yes, well thank you for that astute observation--"

 

"Chief Yagami's son, eh? Ohhhh I can't wait to see the look on his face." Aiber was grinning wider and wider, nudging an amused Wedy in the side playfully. "So THAT'S what you wanted that fancy car for, huh? To impress your boyfriend? Oh, it's all making sense now."

 

Wedy winked at Aiber, giggling. "He must really be something to catch the eye of the great illustrious L."

 

L bent his head, trying to hide how hard he was blushing at their teasing, but smiling anyway. He would often have to endure their good-natured ribbing about one thing or another, and he'd just handed them the best material ever. He coughed, embarrassed but pleased they seemed to accept his explanation, "Yes, ahem...I appreciate your...well wishes. He is quite a remarkable young man." _That's quite the understatement._ He stood up, relieved to have that out of the way and wanting to focus on more important things now.  _Like setting up that cell._

 

"So, when do we get to meet this crack hacker who seduced our boss?" Aiber leaned forward, clearly not ready to let L off the hook quite yet. "When is he joining the team?"

 

L stopped at the door, scratching his head. _Right, guess I should let Kira know about this._  "Ah. He doesn't know he's joining, but I'm sure he won't refuse. It is my intention he should be here the day after tomorrow." As an afterthought, "Please don't mention this to the Chief or anyone else quite yet. It is a delicate situation that must be handled with finesse."

 

Wedy nodded, "Because we all know you are so adept at handling such situations. Like when you told Interpol to go fuck themselves when they didn't want to pay half your fee for the Kira investigation up front? Yes, such finesse."

 

L sighed and rolled his eyes, but grinned at them over his shoulder as he left. _Well, they paid, didn't they?_ "Your vote of confidence is reassuring. Now, if I might get back to work? I have some new leads I'd like to follow." 

 

\-----

 

Light had been restless ever since L had dropped him back at the Park Hyatt, having trouble focusing at school the past two days due to how badly he was missing the other. He also felt a prickle of anxiety because L had only texted him a few times, saying he was very busy but would explain everything in their scheduled call. But their video chat was tonight at 11 pm, and he couldn't wait to see him again, mentally urging the train he was on to go faster so he could get back to the hotel.

 

"Got ants in yer pants there Light-o?" Ryuk had been amused by how out of sorts Light had been, despite not getting to see him write in the notebook. "Hyuk hyuk, more like something else in yer pants!"

 

Light sighed and cut his eyes to the shinigami as he entered his apartment, collapsing on the couch with a wry smile. "Yes, maybe I'm a little antsy, I promised L I wouldn't write in the notebook for a while and it's been...harder than I'd thought it would be."

 

Ryuk cackled louder at that choice of words, "I bet it is! Hyuuuk!" He zoomed around the room, stopping in front of a large bowl of apples on the counter and starting to munch them. "But you get to talk to loverboy tonight. You can, uh, get some of that frustration out."

 

L's presents had kept arriving, yesterday he'd received some Lalique champagne flutes with Greek gods carved into them, and today he'd been sent a gift certificate to the opulent spa there in the hotel with no price limit. He fingered the gold-embossed paper now, thinking that this would probably relax him. "Hmmm, maybe I'll head down to the spa for a while." 

 

Ryuk stuck his tongue out, pouting. "Eh, but I'm boooooored. And watchin' ya get scrubbed and prettified is gonna make me snooze. Can't you write just one itsy-bitsy name?"

 

 _Bored?_ Light looked at him then, knowing that those were dangerous words for Ryuk to say.  _I absolutely cannot let him get bored._ He set aside the certificate for now, another idea coming to mind. Slyly, knowing Ryuk wouldn't be able to resist this, "How about we go take the McLaren out then? Think shinigami can drive?"

 

Ryuk hollered in excitement, "REALLY?!" Zooming around excitedly, he phased to the couch to perch next to Light and gave him a monstrous equivalent of puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, pleeeeeeease? We'll be like Batman and Robin! Vvvvroooom!" He made a play of driving, complete with sound effects and explosions. 

 

Light laughed quietly as he got up from the couch, grabbing the keys to the car. "C'mon then. But I am  _not_ Robin, despite your resemblance to a giant bat."

 

Fifteen minutes later they were heading for the Hakone Turnpike, a privately owned mountain road outside of Toyko where Light knew he could really lay on the gas. It was a beautiful scenic area with elevated stretches and long sweeping curves, and was the favored place for the press or carmakers to test cars on due to the race-circuit smooth road surface. He put down the roof of the McLaren, laughing as the wind whipped through his hair and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He yelled over the wind, accelerating, "You know, this was the best present L ever got me." He smiled up at the shinigami on the roof as he floored it, "Hold on!"

 

Ryuk was nodded enthusiastically, his wings swept back and claws clinging to the roof. "WEEEEE!" He picked a bug out of his teeth but decided to eat it anyway, opening up his toothy maw wide as he whooped into the wind. "Is it my turn yet, Lighto? I been watching real close and I know I got this drivin' thing down!" He crawled down into the passenger seat, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I'll be reallllllly careful."

 

Light rolled his eyes, but at the same time, he knew that he could only die from Ryuk writing his name.  _I guess it's safe. I won't stop to ponder if horrible maiming could happen though._  He slowed down, pulling off on an overlook. "Alright, come take the wheel then." He exchanged places with Ryuk, now questioning whether this was such a good idea to stave off Ryuk being bored. "Um, try to go slo----AGHHH!!!!" He'd barely buckled his seatbelt when the car took off like a rocket, pushing him back hard against the seat. Gripping the dash in alarm, "R-ryuk! I said SLOW!" 

 

"I am!" Ryuk's huge mitts were wrapped around the wheel and he was half-phased into the car to be able to fit in the driver's seat given how large he was. "Ya wanna see fast, hyuk?" He gave Light a toothy grin and reached his hand into the car, the speedometer struggling to keep up as the scenery around them blurred into an impressionist painting. "Huh, would ya look at that? Seems like I can give this thing a little extra oomph, hyuk!"

 

"Holy SHIT! Like it needed any!" Light laughed, half-crazed with fear but this was incredible, nearly flying down the road past any speed that a car had ever likely gone.  He couldn't even tell where they were, where they were going, and hoped desperately that Ryuk's acute shinigami senses were managing those tasks. He knew that Ryuk had vision unlike his, being able to see for extremely long distances and through objects. 

 

Finally, Ryuk brought the car to a stop again, his hand running through his spiky hair as he softly hyuk-ed to himself. "Wow. Uh...I think I like cars, Lighto. Or this one at least." 

 

Light was wide-eyed and shaking, breathing hard as it eventually registered they had stopped. But looking around, he didn't recognize anything. "Ryuk...where are we? This...this isn't the Hakone anymore." He pressed a button to activate the GPS and gaped at the display. "We're over 500 miles out of Toyko! Oh my god...." He looked to Ryuk in a panic, then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "How is it even possible we were going that fast?"

 

Ryuk shrugged, holding back that maybe he'd given his wings a flap or two to 'help' things along. "Don't worry, I'll get you back in time for your little chat, heh heh." He reached into the car, slamming the gas with his leather-booted foot as he did and the world began to streak colors again.

 

Light could barely make out that they were dodging through traffic now, and his heart skipped a beat when he thought he heard a hint of a siren a few times. _I hope we're going too fast for them to the plates, else I'm in deep shit._  In what seemed like no time, Light opened his eyes and saw that they were back in the underground parking lot beneath the hotel when Ryuk said 'ta-da!.' He shakily pressed the button to open the door, stumbling out and falling to his knees. "Thank you...I think." Struggling to stand, he smoothed out his windswept hair and wrinkled clothes with a deep breath. "I hope that staved off your boredom for a little while. You're a pretty good driver for a ghost." He flashed Ryuk a smile, holding out his hand for the keys.

 

"Not a ghost." Ryuk chuckled, tossing the keys back to Light as they headed upstairs. "Shinigami. Big difference!" He flapped behind, feeling exhilarated and unexpectedly warm that Light had trusted him. It was nice to have fun together and he basked in Light's attention and praise, joking as it was. "Admit it, you had fun."

 

"Yeah, I did." _You could stick around, Ryuk, if you wanted to. Would you?_ Light looked behind him, eyes traveling up to meet the shinigami's. "That's a neat trick too. How did you do that exactly?"  _What would I have to do to entertain you enough never to kill me?_

 

Ryuk shrugged coyly, pressing a finger into the door's keypad and smiling when he heard the door unlock. "We all got our hidden talents, Lighto."

 

\----

 

L was pacing inside the special cell he'd spent the majority of the past two days setting up to his exacting standards, glancing nervously at the clock high on the wall. _10:58 pm._ He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it back to chaos after spending a whole 3 minutes combing it out just for Kira. He felt as nervous as he was the first time they'd ever done this, but it was too late to run upstairs and get his anti-anxiety pills. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he was just kidding about that and gets upset? He's probably already in a bad mood from having to stop using the notebook._ L was just about to call the whole thing off and grab his laptop and run to his room, but his phone went off. He instinctively answered, grinning into the phone, "Kira...have you missed me?"

 

"Oh you know I have, L." _Badly._ Light was lounging on his bed in a silk kimono-style robe, a present from L of course. He was twirling his pen in his fingers, looking down at the death note but resisting the urge. "I've been pretty useless, in fact. Was this part of your master plan, hmm? Get Kira so addicted to you he even stops writing names for you?" He giggled as he set up his laptop for the video chat, emailing L the secure link. "When do I get to see you again?"

 

L felt braver hearing how much Kira had missed him, and he didn't sound like he was in a bad mood at all. "Well, sooner than you think. I've told the Kira HQ team that a new member will be arriving tomorrow. If that is, he agrees to come." He emphasized the last word, purring it into the phone.

 

 _So, he's inviting me to the Task Force after all?_ Light had made the suggestion when they were in Nikko and was pleasantly surprised that L agreed. "I think that perhaps you could convince me. Ah, what sweet subversion that would be, hmm?" He lowered his voice, smirking as he thought of Kira operating right under their noses, and shielded by L himself. "I suppose that L can't stand not having me near. And would I be living in your mysterious tower too?" He sent the video link again to L's email, getting impatient not to see his lover on the screen.

 

L fidgeted when he saw the new message, a warmth spreading through him. _Kira has indeed missed me._ "That's negotiable. What would Kira prefer?"

  

"Depends on if your bed there has a headboard conductive to handcuffs." Light sighed in frustration, "Ok, why haven't you opened the video chat already? You're not trying to make me angry are you?" The tone of his voice wasn't angry at all though, just impatient and excited.

 

"Oh, I'd never try to _deliberately_ make Kira angry." _Actually, I would because you're hot when you're angry._ "I just have a surprise for him is all. Was waiting for the right moment to show him."

 

Light tapped his pen on the death note, his smile bleeding into his voice, "Well, that moment is right now. Don't keep me in suspense. Else I might have to jot down a name or two to take the edge off."

 

"As you wish, Kira." L clicked the video link, showing himself crouching on a low cot in front of an upright restraining table in a white-walled room. "Turns out that I took more of your advice." He picked up the laptop and slowly turned it through the room, feeling himself getting hard as he heard Kira's breath catch.

 

Light dropped his pen as he leaned towards the screen, wide-eyed and grinning. _Holy shit....he really did it!_ One wall was bars, with a space on the other side for the 'captor' to speak with the captive. Inside the cell, there was the restraint table, and the cot L had been sitting on as well as a basic sink, toilet, and shower. But there was also a table laid out with various implements of 'torture,' such as dildos, vibrators, chains and cuffs, and a whole lot more that Light didn't catch in the quick sweep around the room. By the time the laptop was turned back around to a smug-looking L, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. "My my, L HAS been busy. I'm certainly glad that he listens to me when I have such excellent ideas." Light pulled the sash of his robe, letting it fall open so L could see the effect this was having on him.

 

"Is Kira pleased then?" L brought a finger to his lips, staring hard at Light's nearly nude form as he popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. "It was quite a lot of work to get it up to your exacting standards."

 

Light shrugged the robe off completely, leaning closer to the screen as he spit in his hand and started to slowly stroke himself. _I love your perverted mind, L._ An approving whisper, "It's perfect." He wanted to see more of what was on that table, but now L had kicked his pants off and he couldn't bear to look away. Seductively, "I bet you've done nothing but jack off in that room for the past two days. Don't even bother to lie."

 

"My lies never did work on you Kira." L pulled his shirt over his head too, throwing it into the corner with his pants, revealing he was still wearing the nipple clamps Light had put on him in the helicopter. He reached for a bottle of lube from the table, holding it up shyly for Light to see. "Strawberry flavored." He squeezed some into his hand then chucked the bottle back before smoothing it on himself.

 

Light giggled softly. "Is that a complaint about how Kira tastes? How rude." His eyes narrowed in lust as he watched L's hands move, wanting them on his body. "Has L tested _everything_ out to see if it meets approval?"

 

L reached off-screen again, picking something up in pinched fingers. "Hmm, I haven't tested this one yet." He brought it closer for Light to see--it was some kind of vibrating plug, curved in a way that it would hit exactly the right spot. "Fun thing about this one is it can be remotely controlled. Through the computer." A popup appeared on Light's screen with a mini-control panel, with on/off and an intensity slider. He smiled deviously, "Would Kira like to see me try it?"

 

Light gasped, "Yes!" _Oh fuck yes, I'll be the one controlling your pleasure._ Then switching to his most imperious Kira voice, "Legs up on the side of the chair."

 

"Yes, Kira." L bit back a moan, tearing his eyes from Light long enough to lean back in the chair and drape his legs over the sides. _I've been waiting for this for two days, thinking of nothing else. I can't wait to have you here all the time._ His thin chest was rising and falling faster now as he slicked the plug, holding it and waiting for Kira's command.

 

Light shifted so he could have one hand free for the computer, "Put that in you right fucking now." He was feeling so high already, still not having come down from his wild ride with Ryuk earlier and then the news that he'd get to see L the very next day. He watched greedily as L eased the toy inside him, and he flicked it on to the lowest setting.

 

"Oh..." L sunk further back in the chair, his eyes never leaving Light's as he started to stroke himself again. "Kira..."

 

Light tilted his head down, smirking as he moved the intensity up a little. "You've been very naughty, L. Constructing such a place for you to do vile things to me and shirking your work. Dirty, dirty detective."

 

L nodded, writhing slightly as the plug sent delicious vibrations straight to his prostate. But he wanted more, much more. _I want you, in the flesh._ While he couldn't have Kira himself in this moment, having him in control like this was making L rock hard. "Kira...has little room to speak. Lest he forget how we met?" His toes curled as Light 'punished' him with more vibrations, and he moaned shamelessly.

 

"How could I forget? A pervert with a Kira fetish demands to know how I'd kill him. Turns out that pervert is my true nemesis? Surely, life is stranger than fiction." Light let a trail of spit fall from his mouth and onto his cock, twisting up it languidly right in front of the camera for L's viewing pleasure.

 

L licked his lips, eyes darting from Light’s hand to his face. "Y-es Kira, I've been so bad. How...how would you punish me for it if you were here?"

 

 _Ah, so his fetish is as strong as ever then. And I love to indulge him._ "Well, first I'd strap you into that table." Light grinned into the camera, turning off the toy just to see L's head shoot up in anger before turning it back on a moment later. "I suppose that's where you interrogate your 'suspects,' isn't it? And L thought Kira was unethical. Tsk tsk."

 

L looked at the restraining table, imagining himself in it and at Kira's mercy as his hand slid faster. "Go on..."

 

Light spoke faster, more energetically, "But L would be the one confessing on that, telling me ALL the filthy thoughts he'd had about me when he was supposed to be chasing me. And I'd work through every goddamn thing on that table, L, edging you close again and again until you're screaming my NAME! Begging and crying for relief that you know only Kira can give you!" Light was really getting into this, grinning wide at how much he couldn't wait to get into that room now.

 

"Ahh!" L's back arched as he felt the plug vibrating even harder now, his head lolling as his body trembled with pleasure. Tears really were forming in his eyes, a line of sweat running down his neck and pooling in the hollow of his collarbone. His voice was rough and low as he raised his gaze to Kira, “I’m begging you now...Kira…” L's eyes were boring holes into his screen, his mouth agape as he watched Light's flushed body. Breathless as the intensity was increased even more, "Tell me how...how would you kill me to-tonight?"

 

Light knew by now that that meant L was close to orgasm, but he could tell already by the way L’s legs would twitch, how his toes were curling and uncurling off the sides of the chair. The way he stared through sweaty bangs, looking like some feral thing that wished it could jump through the screen and devour him. Light was close too, watching L’s delicious debasement was too arousing. “After I was done teasing your body...I’d make sure you were strapped in tight, wrists and ankles. Lay that table flat and crawl on top of you…”

 

L jerked the chain between the nipple clamps, “Huhn mmm...yes more, Kira, more…”

 

“I’d be so generous L, I’d slip your big cock inside me and ride you so hard you’d think you were losing your MIND!"

 

 _I lose myself every time I'm with you._ “Fuck! Oh god yes Kira yes…” He spread his legs wider, pleasure flowing through his whole body as he tried to hold himself back. 

 

“But you’d have to play by MY rules, L! And if you came before I let you…” Light held his fingers to his head, mimicking a gun to his temple. “Well…” His lips twisted into an evil grin as his hand jerked like he’d pulled the trigger. “Could you do it L? Could you WIN?!” He was gasping and laughing madly, hand moving fast as he imagined L with a gun against his head as he rode him hard, knowing he was going to lose this game but not caring.

 

L nodded his head ‘yes’ rapidly, squirming in his chair and both hands working his cock fast.  _But that's a lie, such a lie._

 

"Liar." Light whispered but his voice rose to a shout, “I bet you CAN’T!” Light lowered his hand to the computer, putting the toy on max intensity all at once.

 

L went completely rigid, instantly shooting all over himself as he moaned “Kira” shamelessly and coated his chest in cum. The sight of L gasping and shaking, smiling despite being ‘defeated’ in this game pushed Light over the edge too, his laughs turning to moans of his own as he shot through his fingers. He fell back from his knees, mouth wide open as he whispered L's name, wishing he could feel L's body against him.

 

L’s hand trembled as he reached down and pulled the toy from inside him, letting it fall from his fingers to clatter on the floor. His head rolled back, his body limp in the chair, but an enormous grin on his face as he stared up at the ceiling of the cell. Through pants, he rasped, “So is...Kira going to...join the...Task Force?”

 

Light took a few deep breaths, letting his vision clear and sitting up to wipe himself off with a towel. “L is...certainly very convincing. How could I possibly refuse?” He smiled at the camea, because of course both of them knew there was no question about it. He was in.

 

L threaded a hand through his hair, making it stick straight up with whatever mess coated his fingers. He exhaled, “Good. I shall pick him up in the morning in the helicopter.” He slowly brought his legs down, putting his feet flat on the floor as he leaned over them to let his heart slow down. “We can split our time between there and here if you want.”

 

“Well, I do have a gift certificate for the spa I was hoping to use. And Ryuk seems to like it here.”

 

Ryuk poked his head through the wall to chime in, “Eh this place is kind of stuffy, although they got decent apples finally! I don’t mind seein’ L’s joint. Long as the car comes too.”

 

Light grumbled and threw his robe over his lap, but there was no point really. “Not like you have a choice you sneak. But of course, the car would come.” Light gave Ryuk a conspiratorial smile, “Think you’re up to driving it over to L’s place while I take the helicopter?”

 

Ryuk’s eyes lit up and he nodded, giving Light a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

 

L pulled his pants back on, “Shinigami can drive? Fascinating. I suppose he’s to blame for the thousands of dollars in tickets I had to erase from the police databases earlier today?”

 

Light giggled at that, knowing that those were definitely his fault too. “Yes, that’s exactly right. Ryuk you have to be more careful, ok?” He gave Ryuk a look like ‘better not rat me out if you want to drive tomorrow.’

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll get your car there in one piece, pfft.” Ryuk snorted and phased back through the wall and out of sight.

 

L had his computer in his lap now and was smiling at their exchange, of course knowing the truth but not caring one bit. His voice was softer now, missing Light’s arms around him like he’d had when they were in Nikko. “Light, I’m glad you’re coming here. Jokes aside, I’ve been a mess without you. Please be more careful driving though, you’ll make me worry.” _I don’t think I could live without you now._

 

Light went to his stomach on his bed, propping his chin in his hand as he smiled back at L. “Same here, L. Two days have felt like two years. I’m going nuts without you and...and the death note. Sorry about the tickets. I had to distract Ryuk with the car because…” His face fell a little, but he needed to tell L this. _No secrets, not anymore._ “You know Ryuk came to earth because he was bored, right?”

 

L frowned slightly. He’d been waiting for the other shoe to drop on Ryuk. “Does he want something from you? Are you beholden in some way?” He chewed his thumb nervously, with supernatural forces he had no idea what to expect.

  

Light shook his head, averting his eyes from L’s worried ones. Lowering his voice, although Ryuk would probably hear regardless, “No, nothing like that. He told me when he first appeared to me that he’d be the one to kill me one day. That he’d be the one to write my name.”  _Would you still do it Ryuk? Would you really?_

 

L's guts clenched at those words, losing Light was not a possibility at this point. “I see. So keeping him from getting bored is quite important then.” He brightened, because the shinigami seemed easy enough to entertain. _I'll buy him a million cars if it means Light is safe._ “Well, don’t worry about that. I’m glad he’ll be here soon because I’ve got a plan--to throw the world off Kira’s trail and release me from this case--that involves him. If I can get his cooperation.”

 

Light gave him a curious look, “I mean, I told you he likes apples. Even will eat wax ones. I’ve used them as bribes on more than one occasion and he didn’t seem to hold any grudges about it.”

 

L let out a long sigh, relieved to hear that. “I hope so. I asked my people to source the absolute best Shinano Gold Ring apples, only the cream of the crop. And...they're going to make this for him.” He sent Light's computer a popup of a mouth-watering apple dumpling recipe, which had an entire apple inside and was covered in a flaky crust dusted with cinnamon and sugar. “Now I know he's used to just plain old market apples, so I’m hoping this will be...well, an upgrade to that.”

 

Even Light’s mouth was watering at the sight of the dessert, and he knew right away that would be extremely tempting for the shinigami. “L, are you going to be my shinigami’s dealer? Getting him addicted to your recipes to do your dark bidding?”

 

L nodded seriously, “Correction, _our_ dark bidding Kira.”

 

Light laughed hard because L was really just as sneaky and ingenious as he was. _And I love you for it._  “What exactly are you going to ask him to do?”

 

“I’ll explain to you tomorrow after you’ve met the team. There’s also someone important to me I want you to meet. He’ll be helping us with the details of the plan if Ryuk agrees.” L’s voice was a little quieter now, he hadn’t mentioned to Light that he’d told someone else about his identity.

 

Light made a face, drawing back from the screen slightly. “Helping with...are you telling me that you TOLD someone?!”

 

L felt a wave of panic, because how could he really explain what Watari was to him? Father, mentor, advisor, helper, nearly his whole support system until he’d met Light. _You'll like him Light, I know you will._  “Please don’t be angry.” He put his hand to the screen, wishing he could have told him in person, he always found it easier to find the words when they touched. “Watari is on our side, he understands. He’s like a father to me, he raised me. He sees how happy I am, and trusts me. I ask you to trust me too. Please.” _I’m trusting you with everything._

 Light closed his eyes and nodded, because he did trust L, with his heart, his life, with everything. Opening them, he placed his hand on the screen too, though he couldn’t see L’s he knew he was reaching for him. “I’m not angry. I do trust you. I’ve just been in the shadows a long time, L. Running, hiding. I kept my life because I kept my silence.”

 

L smiled at that, “Well, you blabbed to me.”

  

Light couldn’t help but laugh, “I was under extreme duress!”

 

L waggled a finger. “I promise, nothing I do would ever put you in danger.” L was quiet a moment, his expression softening as he gazed at Light adoringly. With emotion in his voice, “I’m going to save you. Like you saved me. I love you.”  _You showed me what the world could be with you in my life, and I'll never let that go._

 

Light sighed, “I love you too, L. I can’t wait to kiss you tomorrow.”  _That and a few other things._

 

“Not in front of the team.” L gave him a look like he half-hoped he'd do it.

 

“If you insist.” Light’s fingers brushed L’s face on the screen. “I’ll see you tomorrow on the roof.”

 

L nodded. “6 AM.”

 

Light raised an eyebrow, “That early, huh?”

 

L leaned forward to peck the camera lens on his computer before logging off, chuckling. “Welcome to the team.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay! Hope the longish chap makes up for it. Next up, L tells Light and Watari about his sneaky plan, but will Ryuk go for it? Light will meet the team, and might have some explaining to do to his Dad. And you better bet that L's special cell might make a feature in the near future ;) Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna see the Hakone Turnpike in a McLaren? Check this: https://youtu.be/i93N7f_z4zo  
> Watari's tempting apple dumpling recipe here: http://bakingdom.com/2017/03/apple-strudel-dumplings.html  
> Made with these special apples (Shinano Gold Ring apples): https://item.rakuten.co.jp/kita-nou/4001/

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
